Forgetting and Remembering
by DivergentNephil
Summary: In kindergarten, Fang and Max used to be best friends. Until an incident that Fang forgets and Max remembers. The many memories that Fang has forgotten are starting to come back and Max isn't so sure they should. With an unexpected ally, a whole group of friends and a trip to the Aloha State, can Max get her happy ending? All human. Chapters are quite short.
1. BOO

**EDITED***

**Heeeeey! So here is my first fanfic in a long time, they are ALL HUMAN! So if you only like reading about them with wings, turn around and go away.**

**K, so I don't like telling the characters ages and relations to each other during the story, it kinda breaks the flow. So I'm gonna tell it in the AN.**

**MAX-17 sisters with Ella  
FANG-17 brother to everyone else on the list except Gazzy and angel  
IGGY-17  
ELLA-16 sisters with Max  
NUDGE-16  
GAZZY-13 brother to angel  
ANGEL-13 sister to Gazzy  
Valencia- mother to Ella and Max  
Alice- mother of fang and Iggy and nudge  
Anne (not from the books) mother of Gazzy and angel**

**DISCLAIMER: Um, if I was author, Dylan would be dead already and Fang and Max would be together. So, I don't own Maximum Ride**

"Maaaaaaaax! Get your butt out of bed!" Ella's voice came ringing up into Max's bedroom from downstairs. Max groaned and pushed her face farther into her pillow. "No! Leave me alone!" there was silence until-

"BOO!" Ella popped her face in front of Max's. Max screamed and tumbled out of bed, her hair wild as well as her eyes. "Hurry! Don't want to be late for school!" Ella skipped out of the room while Max slowly got up and mumbled something about Ella, revenge, gum and hair.

Minutes later, Max emerged from her room, hair combed and shiny and attired in a purple v-neck and jeans. She carried converse in her hands as she walked down the stairs.

"Hurry!" Ella yelled as she grabbed Max's hand, her floral skirt whipping around her legs.

"Bye mom!" Max yelled behind her as Valencia Martinez shut the door behind them.

"Bye! Walk safe!" she warned them, as if her daughters were in grade 3 instead of 11 and 10. "Say hi to your friends for me!"

Max just waved and grumbles "Wait till Iggy hears I got scared for once."

**Fang POV**  
I sat on the steps of my high school as a warm breeze swept over Nudge, Iggy, and me who were standing. We were early for school; we always were since our mom Alice Ride had to be at work at 7. School started at 8 and it was 7:30, so with half an hour to spare, we just waited for the bell to ring.

"Omigosh Fang! I can't wait till school's over! It's like, 2 weeks and wow it's hot! I should have worn a t-shirt! Instead I'm wearing a sweater… Oh that reminds me, I saw this GREAT graphic tee-shirt at Aeropostale! It was only six dollars and-"

I was about to slap my hand over Nudge's mouth to stop the relentless chatter, when our friends Max and Ella walked up. I waved and smirked at Iggy, whom I knew had a crush on Ella. He just glared back and talked to Max, his best friend. We chatted and didn't do much until the bell rang. We said our goodbyes and headed to our classes.

* * *

**Max POV**

I was sitting at our lunch table waiting for everyone else. My last period hadn't had any of my friends in it so I didn't really know where they were. It had been science and my other friend JJ was supposed to be there, except she was on early vacation in Hawaii. There was a week till the end of school and some kids were on early vacation.

While I was sitting there, I started remembering my elementary years. There were some things I had done that I was ashamed of, and they all included incidents with Fang. I had this crush on him ever since kindergarten, which was when our families met each other. He had had really long hair, so I dared him to cut a little bit off. He obliged, only to get caught by our teacher. She had scolded him while he had protested it was me. Then there was the other time when I was chasing him. I didn't know what I was going to do if I caught him, but anyways, I was running when I wiped out. He just started laughing hysterically, while my face burned with embarrassment. Then there was "the incident" which I won't speak of. Fang had forgotten about, because it was in grade 2 and we were in grade 11. I remembered because well, who doesn't forget the biggest embarrassment of their life?

"Max!" I was brought back to the present. I turned and smiled as Ella came up to her and slipped in beside me.

"How's it going sis?" Ella grinned  
"Great little sis! How's school so far?"  
"Meh, could be better. I have tons of homework."  
"Don't we all." I sighed. The rest of the gang, or the flock as we called themselves, arrived and we just chatted and swallowed down the crappy cafeteria food.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

The whole gang was hanging out at my house, eating my mom's cookies. I had offered to make something, but was met with chorus's of "no thanks," "I'm good," and a "hell no!" from Iggy, Angel and Gazzy were dropped off at the house so we could babysit them since Anne, their mom was out on a spa day. (Don't ask.)

"Let's play a game!" Nudge suggested after we finished our cookies. At this, Iggy grabbed Gazzy and said something about making either bombs or pom poms.

Fang sighed, "What do you want to play Nudge?"

"Well, it's not really a game, more like…" She leaned over and whispered to Fang. He grinned and before I could do anything, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and then carried me to the bathroom so fast it was like he had wings.

"Let me go! I will sic my dog on you!" I yelled pounding his back,

"You don't have a dog." He said calmly back. Angel and Nudge just hung back and laughed. They got some rope and tied me to a chair.

"What… NO NOT THE LIPSTICK!"


	2. Heels plus a Max equals an Angry Max

**EDITED***

**Sooooo, I have an allergy test :(**

**Pearl: What's an allergy test?**

**Me: Weeell, I'm allergic to a bunch of stuff and to see if I still am, they poke me like, a dozen times with different stick things. And if there are lumps on my arms, then I'm still allergic to it.**

**Pearl: Sounds terrible.**

**Me: Oh, it is. But I'll update anyways.**

**Pearl: Just do the Disclaimer.**

**Me: K**

**Dragonpurplepearl doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of the flock. She doesn't own lipstick either. No, really, she doesn't own **_**any **_**lipstick.**

_Previously in Forgetting and Remembering: "what- NOT THE LIPSTICK!"_

**Max POV**

I thrashed in my bonds as the evil tube of evil red neared my face.

"Max! You're in grade 11 and you hate make up! Have you ever even worn make up before?"

"Never and I plan to keep it that way!" I yelled defiantly.

Nudge just grinned evilly a lot with Ella. "We'll see about that."

**Fang POV**

It's been an hour since Max was first subjected to the torturing. I was waiting outside the bathroom door when I starting thinking about elementary school. The good days. I was lost in nostalgia, when I furrowed my brow. There was something missing in grade two. I tried to remember, but all I remembered was pain, as if someone had hit me. On the head! Have you ever tried to hold water in your hands and almost succeeded, but water still seeped out? Yeah, that's how this felt, I just couldn't grab it. I tried to grasp the memory, when the door opened and Max stepped out.

To say they put lipstick on her was an understatement. A big one. Beside lipstick, they put some stuff on her eyelids and cheeks, as well as something that made her eyelashes look fuller. Before I could comment or pick my jaw off the floor, Nudge tackled me and yelled, "No peeking until she's done!" then she got off and she and Ella shoved Max into Ella's room, where giggles and screams of horror crept through the crack under the door.

I shook my head and wandered off into my room.I couldn't help but try and remember that moment in grade two. It probably wasn't that important at all, but it was nagging at me. And why was it that all I could bring up from the memory was hurt. Emotionally and physically. I was startled when someone knocked on my door. I soundlessly got up and opened and was met with an image that could have only come from Opposite Land.

It was Max. Not just with makeup, but it seemed Ella and Nudge had forced a purple dress on her. If it could be called a dress. It went to about mid thigh and was quite, tight. But not like they had had to squeeze her in, but tight enough that he could see her… curves. Her hair was a glossy blondish, with her sun streaked hair of course. And they had done the unthinkable. She was wearing heels. Tall heels. REALLY tall heels.

I just looked past her to a beaming Ella and Nudge and said, "you'd better run cuz she's gonna kill you when she gets out of those heels."

** Hey so, if you're new here, you can see that at the top, it says edited. Yup, I'm slowly editing all the chapters. Like, I kind of didn't switch POV's right, and auto correct on my iPod, where I type out the chapters, changed words like lipstick to lettuce. Yeah, weird.**


	3. Who's in your bathroom?

**DITED***

**Pearl is absent from this AN because well, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh what is the point in these? I am a teenage girl. I think that's reason enough. But, I ain't own Maximum Ride or it's characters. But my delicious ice cream cone I definitely own.**

**Previously in Forgetting and Remembering:**

"_You better run cuz she's gonna kill you when she gets out of these heels."_

**_Fang POV_**

At that, Ella and Nudge took off, leaving behind hairbrushes and make up. Max growled but I could read her like a book. I could tell she grudgingly liked what they did.

"What's the occasion?" I asked smirking.

At this she looked a little uncomfortable and looked at the ground. Scuffed her feet on the carpet and her face was tinged with pink. Suddenly Angel passed by and whispered. "You're supposed to take her some place."

I panicked. We weren't even friends! Though I suspect we were. But I JUST CAN'T REMEMBER. It's like going out with a stranger! I was going to decline, but they all minus Max, gave me the Bambi eyes.

I turned to max and asked. "How about some ice cream?"

**At ze ice cream shop**

**Max POV**

"How may I help you?" A smiling purple haired girl stood behind the counter wielding an ice cream scoop.

I looked at all the flavors and drooled slightly. There was so much! "Um, I'll have the… cookie dough." I answered. She was pretty but upon closer look to her face, her eyes were also purple. Probably contacts. Not that didn't make her pretty but- I'm going to stop talking.

I watched Fang decide. He had looked surprised when I had knocked on the door but had hid it in a flash. Ever since the incident in grade 2, Ella and Nudge had been trying to get us together. I told them it only works if the two both like each other. As far as I know, Fang only likes me as his friend.

"I'll have chocolate." Fang finally chose.

"Coming right up!" The girl's perkiness was starting to get to me.

After scooping, (snicker,) the ice cream, she gave us another dazzling smile and waved. "Bye!"

We sat outside on the tables. Being a Friday, it was quite busy. I finished my ice cream in minutes, but Fang was only half way done.

"Have you always eaten slowly?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised you just noticed." He rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

We ate in silence when I just couldn't take it anymore. Quick as lightening, I dabbed my finger in his ice cream and wiped it down the bridge of his nose.

He stared at me, until he grabbed a bunch and put it on my cheeks.

i shrieked with laughter and people stared at e funny. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

Fang laughed, but looked thoughtful.

"What?" I said breathless from laughing.

"Well, I always thought of you like stone." He looked uncomfortable.

"Stone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, no laughing, smiling, having fun." He shrugged.

"I do too have fun!" I protested.

"Not with me."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked again.

"Nothing," He answered with a smirk.

* * *

He finally finished, we got up and I slipped back in side the store to tip the girl. She grinned at me, flashing perfect teeth.

Fang took me to a park and we sat on the benches. We sat in silence, silence soon turning out to be the third person on this outing, until he broke the silence which was unusual.

"Max? Can I ask you something?'

"You already did." I crossed my legs, feeling awkward.

"Haha smart ass. Did anything, significant happen in grade 2?"

I was shocked. I'm pretty sure my face betrayed me, but I covered it up with a smirk. "Significant? That's a pretty big word for you oh silent one."

He normally would have chuckled, but he just looked a little lost. "It's been bothering me, all I remember is pain. Were we friends? Does this have anything to do with you?"

Again, I covered my horror with a smile. "Not everything has to do with me Fang, and if you want to be friends, just ask." This couldn't be happening. If he found out what I had written and what I had done, I would be in big doodoo and might possibly lose his friendship. Well, what little I have at the moment.

He gave me an exasperated look. "Fine, I see I'm not going to get any answers from you."

"That's right!" I grinned.

He just sighed asked, "Ready to go home now?"

"Sure." I replied. We were next-door neighbors, so we'd be seeing each other later.

* * *

**At Max's House**

Fang waved good bye to me as he opened the door to his house. I waved back and when I stepped into my house, I was hit with the heavenly smell of… CHOCOLATE COOKIES!

I dashed into the kitchen and sure enough, there was mom taking the cookies out f the oven. She laughed and said, "Great timing. You always manage to come right when the cookies come out."

"It's my super power." I laughed as well.

"I'm glad it's not something like super sonic speed or mind reading." She raised an eyebrow as she slapped my hand that was reaching out to get a cookie. "They're sill hot. Come back in twenty minutes."

I sighed and said, "I'll be in my room."

I got up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I quickly shot back out of bed because of how uncomfortable it was in my dress. I stripped and got into my shorts and camisole. I threw myself onto my bed again and thought. _Omigod, what if he remembers! If he does, we can't be friends like we used to! _I bit my lip. It would be terribly uncomfortable to be friends knowing the other had tried to kiss the other. I was about to start hyperventilating when a knock on my patio doors reached my ears.

I walked over and opened it to reveal the devil himself.

"Max! Come quick!" he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered.

"Just get over here!"

"Why? We aren't even friends!"

He looked a little sad. "But we were! I know it!"

I just looked at him. "We weren't but I'll go with you."

We jumped over my patio to his. Relax, they are built so close, you couldn't fit a toaster in between them.

When we got in his room, his panicked expression heightened and he said, "It's Lisa."

Lissa is well, the typical, cliche, slutty girl who doesn't know how to talk normally, a real airhead and she can't keep her claws off ANY one

"What about her?"

"She's in my bathroom."


	4. Squealer much?

**EDITED***

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Maximum Ride characters k? k.**

**Oh, and I am adding the day on each story cuz seriously, I keep forgetting what day it's on… And if the day or time for this chapter doesn't match the previous chapters, just ignore it and go along with the days starting now.**

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

**Max POV**

What the hell do you mean she's in your bathroom?"

"What it sounds like! She's in my freaking bathroom! And I don't know what to do since Iggy and them is over at your house! You were the only close one!"

"Am I the _chosen _one?" I asked cheekily.

Fang stopped pacing, something he had been doing. He looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What do I do?" He started pacing again.

"You're a boy! Woo her out with your charms. Then boot her in the butt!" I said sarcastically.

Fang turned a little green. "I think that's what she wants."

"Oh." I was quiet. Then, "wait, how the hell did she get in?"

"I know as much as you do."

"No, I know more."

"Haha, about the situation."

"I knew that."

* * *

We went out of his room and past the washroom. We snuck through the kitchen and through the hallway and out the door. Fang grabbed my hand, is it hot in here or is it just me?, and led me to his backyard. Then we looked up from the ground at what remained of Fang's bathroom window. It was broken, and there was a ladder propped against the wall. I just looked at him and said with a straight face. "You have a stalker."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I think she's doing her make up."

Sure enough, there was little miss red haired wonder applying lipstick and eye shadow. She was wearing a skimpy little skirt and a shirt. A low-necked very thin shirt.

Fang looked at me and whispered, "Your outfit is better."

I looked at my shorts and cami and burst out laughing. Too bad Lissa heard. She peeked her head out the window and squealed "FANGY! AND MAX… HI. BUT OMFG FANG, I LOVE THIS, IT'S SO CUTE!" She waved around something gold that glinted. It looked familiar. "OMG ARENT YOU SOOOOO HAPPY I'M IN YOUR HOUSE?"

"Totally." Fang said in a monotone. "Now get out before I call the police."

She squealed again, but this time because she was scared. She ran out of the washroom and out of the house. I looked at Fang and he was now white.

"What was it she was waving around? Cuz she just ran off with it." I asked.

He just bit his lip and said. "I don't know."

Now I knew. It was The Locket. The one we used to pass notes in grade two. We would slide the paper into the locket and pass it to the other since we sat next to each other in every class always sat next to each other. He probably didn't remember.

He saw it in my eyes that I knew what it was. "See Max, the problem is-"

My eyes widened in horror. "The notes, please tell me you took them out"

He ducked his head down and shuffled his feet. "Notes? Oh! The locket! Yeah I haven't opened it for years! I don't even know why I have it! You mean the pieces of paper? Cause that's what I think is in there. Then notes are still in there."

* * *

**So there, hope you liked and you find out what the big deal is about the notes next chapter!**

**Pearl: BYEEEEEEE!**


	5. Lissa?

**I really want to thank Jess…again for always pointing out stuff that my stupid brain can't pick out. And her threats are very creative….**

**Saturday morning:****Mysterious POV that you will figure out in the second sentence**

* * *

It was a pretty bracelet. I had hotfooted it out of there at the mention of the police. I wasn't scared of the police; I could have stayed in his washroom, except for one thing. I was scared of one of the officers. Maybe because his glares could rival Max's. And that was saying something since she had always given me the stink eye since grade two. Maybe it was because he was so strong he could snap me like a twig. Or maybe it was because my father is a police officer.

Max POV

It was pure bliss. Sleeping in I mean. I groggily opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe the red haired wonder took that bracelet! And it still had our notes in it! Gosh, I think we wrote those notes in grade two!

Oh great. Just the mention of grade two made me shudder. I seriously hope Fang doesn't remember. He forgot in the first place because I had punched him. For a reason I don't feel like thinking. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and stood up and stretched. Wait, was that...? OMIGOD IT WAS! "WHAT THE HELL?"

Ella POV

Huh, did I hear max yell something? She sounded freaked out. And scared! Nah, Max never yells in fear. I continued to flip the pancakes the way Iggy taught me. Iggy. Geez just thinking his name made me feel tingly. Being friends with the Rides our families saw a lot of each other. But don't think that's a good thing because now he only thinks if me as a friend! I sighed and mom piped up from the table, "everything okay honey?"

"Yeah it's nothing."

"Oh, we'll that's good. Are the pancakes done yet?"

"Patience grasshopper."

"Fine. Is Max up yet Ella?"

"I think so, I heard her scream. In fear."

"Ella, I think we need to get your ears checked. Max doesn't scream in fear. I'll get Nudge to get her since I'm busy enjoying your pancakes."

Max POV

What the fnick! Why was Lissa lurking under my window?

I opened my window and hissed, "Beat it! What the heck are you doing here? First you sneak into fang's bathroom and then you sneak around my house!"

"Can you please let me in? I have something i need to tell you." She gave me these bambi eyes. Damn those eyes! Even her doing it, it worked. It was most effective on me when angel does it. I shudder at the time she coaxed me to let her have a- you know what? Never mind.

"Fine! But you have to crawl through the window." I turned my back away and waited for the squeals of "oh noes! I broke a nail!" but I never heard it.

I turned back towards the window and there she was, standing shyly in front of my bed. What happened to the ditzy girl who couldn't run laps?

"Before you say _anything, _I want to know why you were in his washroom." I ordered.

Lissa blushed. "I wasn't actually in the washroom. I broke the window to get into his room."

"HIS ROOM?"

"Nonononono! Not that way! But I have to tell you later. Please, it's part of the story."

"FINE!" this girl really was different from ditzy girl.

"I know what your thinking. I'm not really a ditzy boy crazy girl," she said. "It's really all an act. Being on a soccer team builds up muscles. Gosh all the squealing yesterday hurts my throat." she cleared it a few times. "Anyways, I know you were always jealous whenever a girl so much as talks to Fang and-,"

"I don't like him that way!"

"Okay, if you ever were, I'm not the enemy. I'm rooting for you and Fang you know."

"Lissa."

"Okay! Don't give me that look!"

"Oh and here's the locket back. I only took it cuz it was pretty. And don't worry I didn't read the notes." she handed it back to me, which I pocketed.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you all... Normal?"

Lisa sighed and said, "Can I sit on your bed? It's a long story."

**Review!**


	6. Is this Lissa?

**EDITED***

**So people…**

**Pearl: It's Dragon and me…**

**Me: Don't forget Fang!**

**Fang: Sup.**

**Me: This is an important announcement.**

**Fang: Dragon will be gone today until August the 18th.**

**Pearl: In HAWAII!**

**Fang: If you are a Lissa hater, Dragon is sorry but this story isn't a Lissa bashing story. Just pretend this isn't Lissa. Cuz Dragon still wants you to read her story.**

**Me: I can't say it. You say it Fang.**

**Fang: …Fine. Dragon doesn't own these cast of characters, except Pearl.**

(**Lissa is very occ in forgetting and remembering)  
**

* * *

******Same day as last chapter  
****Max POV **

I motioned for her to sit. I was curious because come on! What the fnick happened to the Lissa I knew since middle school?

"It's long so don't interrupt," she warned me. I mimed zipping my lips shut. She took a deep breath and began.

"Before I tell you the story, I have something to say. I'm here because I really want us to be friends again."

"Again?"

"Shut up. You won't remember this, but I was in your elementary school."

"No you weren't."

"Shut up. Anyways, you remember the incident right?"

I nodded. I thought me and my family were the only ones, it was so long ago.

"I was your best friend. Don't give me that look! I was until the incident when you told me you liked him. He didn't believe me when I told him, so I made you kiss him. You kissed Fang and I was jealous. I had told you on so many occasions that I had a crush on him and you still went and got some crush on him. I asked him in front of everybody what that kiss meant to him, I know you remember crystal clear what he said. Then you punched him square in the back of the head and your punches are hard. He was down like a rock."

"I didn't mean to!" I protested. "I just got rejected! I should have an excuse to punch him!"

"ANYWAYS, I then punched you for punching him and you went down. You forgot that I existed until we met again in middle school. I had transferred the day after that. He forgets that you kissed him, because you punched him. He still is uneasy around you though."

"I know. That's why I hit him. So he would forget. Cuz I had watched some soap opera with my mom about some guy forgetting what happened 5 minutes before because someone hit him I thought it would work and it did. But guess what? He's starting to remember." I said bitterly. "He's been asking me about second grade. Wait, why were you in his house?"

"I knew about the locket and I was going to show it to him to make him remember. Then you guys could like, get together and then you'd like me as a friend again for getting you guys together." She said in one breath.

"Wow. That plans has as many holes in it as swiss cheese." I noted.

"Hey, I was going to wing it along the way." Lissa defended.

"I guess I would have hated you less if that had happened." I admitted.

"Great. Anyways it's too bad he is so uneasy around you. You guys would have been so cute! Awkward much if he finds out what happened all those years ago."

"Uh huh well," I blushed. "I've liked every since I set eyes on him. It makes me so depressed that I ruined our friendship in that stupid kiss. How is he remembering?"

"I have no clue."

"Tell me the story now!" I begged.

"Fine. It starts off with a girl. A girl whose dream was to go to Harvard! And her dad said she could go on one condition: She had to act like a ditzy stupid girl. Her grades were straight a's and she volunteered at many places. "

"Why did he want you-her to act, like that?"

"The girl reminded him of his wife and her mum who died when she was four in a car accident. He wanted her to act the opposite. In case you are slow in the brain, that girl is me."

Lissa and Harvard don't belong in the same sentence. But I guess the real Lissa and Harvard do.

"It was a stupid condition. But I would do anything to please him, except I-I just-." I noticed she gulped.

"Yes?" I urged her on.

"I would do anything to make him happy. I know it hurts him what happened to mom since I feel the same, so I don't want to make things worse by getting good grades."

She said it very fast, as fast as nudge, as if saying it at that speed would make it better.

Suddenly the door burst open and speaking of the devil, Nudge stood in the doorway. She wrinkled her nose and asked, "Why is she here? She's the one that made the incident so, disastrous."

I was going to tell her the story, when Fang walked by.

"What incident?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! ALOHA PEEPS!**


	7. Dinner for Ten

**EDITED***

**The five hour plane ride gave me plenty of time to write plenty of chapters in notes in my iPod, which I will upload slowly in order.**

**Hey guys! So wow, Maui was awesome! Plenty to do and I want to tell you guys about it, so I'll tell you little by little. Shave ice is shaved ice with A LOT of syrup. Over the weeks in Kihei, we went to this shave is place about, um a dozen times? No joke seriously, a dozen. And there was small, medium, large and jumbo, which was, jumbo.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or it's characters. Or any reference to something that well, isn't mine.**

* * *

**Still Saturday morning**  
Previously...

_"What incident?"  
_  
**Max POV**  
"Fang! Why are you here?!"

"Iggy wanted to say hi to you and I tagged along. What incident?"

Lissa, Nudge and I froze. Nudge said, "Makeup blowup, Max can't put makeup on." Lissa said, "FANGY! GOSH IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG!" (Wow she's good.) I just said, "what incident? We never said incident. And get out of my house."

"Not until Iggy does. I came with him and I am not leaving without him," he said stubbornly. God, is he really going to be like this?

"Really? We aren't going to eat him!" I threw my hands up in the air. Not literally silly goose!

Fang just looked at me.

"Fine." I said curtly. "IGGY!" I yelled. He came running.

"What Max? Be glad I heard you from my room. Running can't be good for me," he panted.

"Didn't you want to say hi to me?" I asked confused. "Why would you be in your room?"

"No... Why? We'd probably just end up hanging out together later anyways. Why'd I say hi to you I don't get."

"But Fang said..." I trailed off as Nudge, Iggy, Lissa and I turned to look at Fang.

"Was it Iggy that wanted to say hi?" I raised an eyebrow. "Or you?"

He blushed and mumbled. Before I could laugh or point out how unmanly that was, Lissa got up and abruptly said, "GOSH! WELL, HAVE TO GO!" She squealed. In a quieter tone she said, "talk to you later Max." and winked.

There was silence. "What the hell was she doing here?" Iggy asked.

"It's nothing." I shrugged. "Fangy has some explaining to do."

Fang sighed. At the name or that he had to talk I didn't know. "Mom wanted to know if you, Ella and Dr. M wanted to come over for dinner Monday night."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure Mom will say yes." I replied. Nudge walked out at that point too after I asked, "what about Gazzy and angel? Maybe Anne will want to come and eat." Anne was Gazzy and Angel's mother. She was my third Mom after Fang's and mine. Not literally. That would be awkward..

"Oh sure, I know Mom won't mind." Iggy rolled his eyes for some reason and dragged Fang out if my room. "Bye Max!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I shrugged and went downstairs to tell Mom and Ella about tonight. And was that pancakes I smelled?

**Fang's POV**

"Really Fang?" Iggy rolled his eyes again. "Mom wanted to know if you, Ella and Dr. M wanted to come over for dinner Monday night." he imitated me voice but higher pitch. I hate when people do that, they think they sound like you but sound like a whiny 7 year old girl. The only one good at imitating is Gazzy.

"I hope Mom will agree cuz I am so not bailing you out of this." Iggy let go of me.

I shuddered. I hope she didn't mind that I had made her cook for about ten people. Yeah I think ten. Yikes. It was two days away though and counting the remainder of today was three. That was more than enough time right?

The real reason I went over to Max's house was because I wanted to ask her about grade two again. She wouldn't ever meet my eyes when I asked! I chickened out because the room was full and Lissa of all people was there. I wondered why, but I was to worry about my Mom finding out to care.

It was odd, Max and me were never friends, but I had a feeling we were.

"Fang?" Mom opened the door that Iggy was just about to open. "What's with the phone call I got from Valencia about me making dinner Monday?"

**Max POV at about the same time as Fang's POV**

"Really Max? Well, sure. I guess we can go, I won't have to cook!" Mom sighed happily.

Ella laughed and said, "I hope Alice makes her spaghetti and meatballs. Sooo good!"

I smiled and held out my plate to her. She sighed but still got up from the table to the stove, where she got me some pancakes.

"Really Max?" my Mom raised an eyebrow. "You could've gotten it yourself."

Ella and I have her a horrified look. "Mom. Don't. Even. "

Ella shuddered. "Just don't"

"Don't what?" Mom scrunched her eyebrows.

"Don't suggest that Max go near a stove. Or oven. Or microwave. I'd say don't tell her to go in the kitchen, but then she wouldn't be able to eat. "

We all laughed and I dug into my pancakes.

**Fang's POV**  
Well, it was awkward to say the least. Mom had given me a lecture about making her cook while Iggy parroted everything after her. It sounded a little like this:

"Fang, I am disappointed in you."

"Yeah Fang! Very disappointed!"

"You could have just asked Max!" yeah, she knew about my obsession about grade two. Or what was missing of grade two I mean.

"Yeah Fang, could have just asked Max!"

"She's a sweet girl and would have filled you in on grade two!"

"Fang, she would have filled you in on grade two!"

"Buts that beside the point: I can't cook for that many people and I'm busy all of Sunday and today at the vets office!" she works with dr. M

"Heez Fang, she can't cook for so many people when she's busy all-"

"Shut it Iggy. Fang, because of this you have to help me cook."

"YEAH Fang! You have to- WAIT WHAT?!"

That shut him up. I was almost as bad as Max in the cooking department. Except I don't burn water, I burn cereal. Don't ask.

"Mom YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Iggy yelled.

I smirked. "Get Iggy to help. He's waaaaay better at cooking."

Mom pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, Iggy will help me and fang, your punishment is that you have to wear a tux at the dinner Monday. It will be a formal dinner tell your friends at school Monday "

Now that was just cruel.

**Max's POV**

I was currently on the couch and was about to take a little nap when I heard a giggle outside the house. I froze. Giggles meant...

*ding dong* I bolted up. It was Angel and Gazzy!

I ran to the door and opened it with a smile. On the threshold stood Anne, angel and Gazzy. I had forgotten I was babysitting them today.

Anne smiled wearily at me. "Thanks for doing this max. I have so much to do and shopping-"

"it's all fine. Go do your shopping."

I pushed her gently and she laughed as she was walking down the driveway to her car, I yelled, "oh and it's dinner at the Ride's on Monday!"

* * *

**_Please review and really hope you liked this chapter! Excuse its shortness._**


	8. Because of Lasagna

**EDITED***

**A little bit about my trip: we went snorkeling and swimming. In the ocean and the outside pool at our hotel, the Aston Maui banyan.**

**So, my chapters weren't cutting it, it didn't seem right to me. So, I've gotten TMI to beta for me from now on and she's great! Thanks TMI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. Or any reference to something that isn't mine.**

* * *

**Saturday evening right before dinner.**

**Max's POV**

Babysitting Angel and Gazzy was a breeze. They were perfect darlings, as usual. First we indulged in Angel's requests, which meant that we watched the Backyardigans and drew pictures. Gazzy just wanted to eat so I snuck into the pantry and got us some chocolate chip cookies.

Anyway, Anne came to pick them up a little before dinner time. After tearing Angel away from me and handing me the babysitting money, they were on their way. Mom came home after picking up Ella from soccer so Ella was in the kitchen making lasagna. I hadn't had lasagna for such a long time. It might have even been years since the last time I ate it.

I walked into the kitchen and was about to ask Ella something, when she cut me off with a hand in the universal 'stop' sign.

"No further missy," Ella ordered, setting her hand firmly on her hips in an attempt to look threatening. "You burn everything edible you touch. You can't come any closer."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "How is it that you are suddenly so good at cooking?!" I demanded. "I mean, you weren't bad to start with, but now you're always cooking."

Ella blushed. I continued on. "You're as good as... Iggy." I trailed off. Oooh.

That made sense now.

"Is he teaching you how to cook?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said, continuing to blush.

"You like him." I stated bluntly. It wasn't a question.

She blushed even more and mumbled a yes. I smiled at her cute little girlishness, but still threatened, "If he touches you, I'll break his leg. Or arm. Or his hands, one finger at a time."

Ella just shook her head like, "oh, kids these days," and was about to reply when the smoke alarms went off. Ella and I looked instantly towards the oven, and she rushed instantly over to check on her lasagna. " You are a jinx! Out now Maximum!" she yelled, shooing me away with one oversized mitt.

It turned out that Ella and the smoke alarm had overreacted. The lasagna was perfectly fine and Mom, Ella and I ate half of it in ten minutes. It was when I was getting my third piece that I was hit with a flashback.

_"Fang! How can you be on your fifth piece of lasagna? I'm only on my third!"_

_"Psh, I am a growing boy!" Fang replied. We were eating at his house in his kitchen. It was in second grade and judging by our friendliness, it was before The Incident._

_I just laughed, playfully nudging his shoulder. "Growing? I'm taller than you!" I retorted. It was true; until fourth grade, Fang was a small kid._

_He just pouted, "You wait! I'll be taller then you and I'll be able to pick you up and spin you around!" he threatened._

_I smirked. Even in second grade I had mastered the art of the infuriating smirk, and I used it well and often. "Suuuure Fang. Whatever," I replied, shoving my forkful of lasagna into my mouth._

_I had started to eat my fourth piece when he got this little gleam in his eyes. "Fang?" I started to say suspiciously. I was cut off midsentence as he pulled me off the chair and tried to pick me up and spin me around. His attempts failed, and we ended up on the ground on our butts. I looked at Fang reproachfully, crossing my arms._

_He started apologizing profusely, but started spluttering instead, seeing as I had scooped up a piece of stray lasagna and thrown it directly in his face. He then-_

_I was pulled back into the present when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Max?" It was Ella, and she had a concerned look on her face._

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry right now," I replied, pasting on a fake, bright smile. I turned and went up the stairs and headed into my room. Right when I shut the door I heard Mom ask, "Did she just say she wasn't hungry?"

God, I missed when we were friends. Now all we did was avoid each other. The past couple of days though, we had been talking, like the bathroom incident, when he came into my room. But other than that, we were total strangers, never mind the fact that his brother was my best friend. I felt a little hollow inside, like all of the lasagna I had just eaten had disappeared, replaced only with loneliness. I wished he remembered grade two, us being friends, but then he would also remember The Incident. And then we still couldn't be friends. What he had said still felt like knives piercing my heart.

_"Who would want to be kissed by Max? We can't be friends_." I started to cry and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. When Dresses Strike

**EDITED***

**Guys, please read this. I'm always making chapters on this story to tell you people stuff. Polls, if I'm going somewhere, etc. So I'm making a Facebook page, under the name dragonpurple pearl. I'll post stuff about delays and stuff in there. Friend please! I'm going to mention this for a while...**

**A bit about my trip: we went shopping! I bought four Hawaiian dresses! They are really cute and one of them is the one in this chapter! I'll post the dresses and pictures where scenes from this story are based after.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or it's characters. Or any reference to something that isn't mine.**

**WAIT! Big thanks to TMI, my great beta reader!**

* * *

**Monday morning at school.**

**Fang's POV**

After being rudely awakened by Nudge's relentless chatter about some sparkly hot vampire and some other equally hot mutt, I walked to school with Iggy and Nudge, the latter of whom still hadn't shut up. I tuned her out throughout the walk, and when the bell rang for first hour I bolted and went to my first class.

First period was math. I sat in my desk at the back of the room next to Iggy, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself than necessary.

"Yo Fang, what's the answer to question 6?" Iggy asked lazily, twirling his pencil in his fingers.

We were in the middle of a surprise pop quiz. Mrs. Allmer, our teacher, believed in surprising us to see if… well I don't know why. The lady didn't need a reason to pull a quiz on us. She was a standard evil math teacher, straight from the pages of any mainstream teenage book.

"I don't know," I replied, shrugging. "I'm still on the second question."

The day passed normally, with no more surprise quizzes like Mrs. Allmer's class. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I sat myself down at the gang's usual table, right alongside the majority of our group. However, one very important person was missing: Max. I asked Ella, who was sitting next to me, if she knew where the other girl was.

"Oh, she had an emergency dance practice," Ella replied casually, pausing midbite of her cookie. "I guess practice was held up."

So I abandoned my lunch (I wasn't really very hungry anyway) and off I was to the gym. I didn't even know that Max danced. It seemed like too girly of an activity for her taste. I assumed it was hip-hop or something but boy, was I wrong. As I entered the gym, I hung around by the door and watched Max. It was only her; no one else was in the gym.

Every move she made was flawless. Every move seemed spontaneous and free, but at the same time meticulously put together. She moved as if she were flying, and her dips and spins made me think involuntarily of hawks, wheeling around in the sky. Max was dancing ballet by herself in the gym at lunch. She was wearing sweats and a tank top, and a blank look of concentration on her face. I couldn't help but think she looked… cute.

_Hot._

Huh, where did that come from? We were complete strangers, only knew about each other through Iggy.

…Hormones I guess? What else could it possibly be?

When her routine was over, I applauded. She whirled around, suddenly tensing up, but relaxed when she saw that it was me.

"Hey," I greeted her, walking over.

"Hey yourself." Max walked over to the side of the gym, where a water bottle and a towel sat on the floor. She wiped her face free of sweat, then looked back up at me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ella said you had dance practice," I replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

Max scowled instantly. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked defensively. "We finished a little while ago, and I wanted to work on my routine a little longer by myself."

"I came to tell you that the dinner thing tonight," I informed her, smirking a little at her defensiveness. "It's formal."

Max's jaw dropped. "No," she said, horrified.

"Yes..." I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"You don't rememb-?" Max demanded. She clapped a hand over her mouth cutting off anything else..

"Remember what?" I asked, now completely confused.

"Nothing. It was, uh, someone else," Max denied suddenly, her shoulders sagging. I stared at her, confused, but she only continued to explain. "In um, grade one, it was photo day and we had to dress nicely. A friend and I decided to wear sweats and stuff and we got in trouble. The principal made us change into something disgustingly frilly. He wasn't happy, and neither was I."

"A boy had to wear frills?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I had to wear a frilly dress, and he had to wear a dress shirt and tie," she laughed.

Suddenly, out of the blue, something stirred in me. A memory.

_He was in his room. A girl climbed over the balcony and knocked on the door. He opened it,immediately, recognizing his best friend._

_"Fang!"she greeted him instantly, looking excited._

_"What?"_

_"it's formal photo day,"the girl replied, pouting. She tugged at her blondish hair in distaste._

_"I know!" Fang threw his hands upin protest. "It's stupid!"_

_The girl gasped. She leaned in and whispered, "Fang, that's a swear word."_

_Fang laughed. "No, this is a swear word,"he disagreed. Then he said something that his mother would have washed his mouth with soap for._

_The girl clapped a hand over her mouth. "Fang!"she shrieked._

_"What?" he shrugged,grinning wickedly._

_The girl smiled, and her eyes gleamed. "I know what we can wear to photo day,"she informed him._

_"Okay, what is it?"_

Fang jerked his head suddenly, breaking out of the memory. Max frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled.

"Well, I have to go get dressed for class, so bye," Max replied, grabbing her waterbottle and walking away.

"Bye."

Next period was science. Iggy and Max were in this class with me. We all sat in the middle of the class, Iggy beside me and Max in front.

Was the mystery girl Max? Did we have some kind of past and did-

No Fang, don't start imagining things. Focus on the class, okay? It couldn't have been Max.

Lissa sat in front of me and every so often I expected her to turn around and start squealing at me. She never did.

"Mr. Ride. Pay attention," Mr. Allsop said from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry sir," I mumbled. Lissa finally turned around, raising an eyebrow and giggling while Max just continued what I assumed was doodling on her paper. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

**Max POV.**

It was about one thirty pm and we had another four hours until the dinner. It turned out that Angel, Gazzy and Anne weren't able to make it, which was too bad.

Fang said it was formal, but I honestly didn't have a clue what to wear.

"Max, I know what you're thinking," Nudge said suddenly. I turned around to face the doorway, where her voice had come from.

_I gasped as a dramatic spotlight shone on my door. Ella and Nudge had flung it open and looked like they were going to perform a dance number._

Just kidding. But they did say that and they did fling the door open. And I did gasp. In horror, because they were holding a makeup bag, a comb, a pair of shoes... AND A DRESS!

* * *

**Hoped you guys like and REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Or else the plot hole bunnies will eat you. And subscribe/friend my Facebook account: dragonpurplepearl**


	10. Barbie Doll

**EDITED***

**Bit about my trip: I got a henna tattoo on my right back shoulder. It's a hibiscus flower. I'm planning on a huge Maui tip for this story, using a lot of places from my trip there.**

**Don't forget to subscribe to my Facebook page!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's characters. Or any reference to something that isn't mine.**

* * *

**Monday four hours before dinner.**

**Max POV**

I jumped to my feet and backed away from the door. "No, no no no. Get away from me."

Ella laughed evilly, okay so she didn't, but she grinned sinisterly. "Don't you want to empress Fang?"

"Psh, nooooooo," I put my hands up. "Let's all forget this and I'll just wear my sweats and a t shirt. Capiche?"

Nudge gasped in horror. "Missy, this is a formal, now sit your tushie in a chair."

I was about to protest, but she suddenly held out a hair dryer like a gun, so I succumbed. As soon as I did though, Ella hauled me up and tugged me to the bathroom while Nudge forced me at gunpoint. I mean, hair dryer point.

"This is for your own good Max." and BOOM, or more like splash, I was pushed into a running shower with all my clothes on.

"Hey!" I yelled. I faintly heard the door close and the lock click.

"Just shower and when you're done, meet us in your bed room, or else I'll tell mom it was you and not the clown that threw the cake at mom at my birthday party."

"Okay okay!" Ella was learning from me. I'd be proud, but I was currently pissed.

I showered and wrapped a towel around me. Looking both ways in the hallway, I dashed into my room, where I was tackled. Ella and Nudge grabbed me and tied me to a chair.

"Watch it! I'm naked!" I yelled. The devils mumbled a sorry then set to work.

What felt like hours later they finished my makeup. Ella shoved a mirror, her eyes shining, in front of me and I gasped.

There was a gray smoky eye shadow on me. Purple eyeliner rimmed my eyes and light pink lipstick was applied. That was all. It looked...okay! Not as Barbie Doll as I thought it would be.

"Wow guys, this is-"

"Shut up Max, no time to talk."

They fluffed up my hair and looked at it critically. Ella muttered to Nudge, "absolutely nothing we can do to her hair..." and Nudge muttered back, "I know, but there has to be something..."

"Guys!" I yelled. "Just leave it down! Don't go all frou frou on me!"

Ella and Nudge looked at me. And looked. And kept looking. Then Nudge screamed. "OMIGOD Max! Great idea!"

Nudge dashed off while Ella combed my hair. Nudge arrived back panting. "Just grabbed my hair curler from next door."

I frowned. "I said leave it down!"

"It will be Max, it won't be in a bun or anything. Just curled, yet down your back"

"Oh."

And off they went, doing what they called, "barrel rolls.". Which were basically big curls. My waist length hair was upper back length.

They gazed at it with adoration. "It's beautiful." Ella sniffed.

"I'm not going naked right?" I asked.

Nudge pulled out the purple dress. She shoved it at me. "Try it on." She ordered.

I took it and shooed them out. I slowly slipped it on and tied the straps. Ella had bought me a mirror for my birthday claiming, "Every girl needs one!"

I stood in front if the mirror wondering if I was some clone named Max two. Or Maya. Because the dress was a little girly for me. The girl in the mirror was girly. And I had to admit; beautiful.

It was mid thigh length and light purple. Designs of very _very _light purple flowers were around it. There was a sash coming from the top of the dress and it was a halter style. It had a low back to it. The purple dress with the smoky grey eye shadow looked great.

"Come in!" I hollered.

Nudge and Ella ran in and oohed and aahed at me.

"Fang will love you Max!" Ella sighed.

"Woah woah woah, there's no loving or anything! I don't love him!" I insisted.

Ella and Nudge just exchanged exasperated glances.

"Anyway," Nudge checked her watch. "In one hour, we're all going to my house."

"It took three hours?"

"Hey, beauty takes a while!" Ella retorted.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

We killed time by just lounging around and looking Ella's magazines. Or more like, Ella and Nudge looked while I made fun of the airbrushed models and such.

At five, we headed over to the Rides for the dinner. Is it just me, do my hands feel sweaty?

* * *

**Review!**


	11. The Dinner

**EDITED***

**Fang- You're making me seem oblivious and forgetful in this story.  
Pearl-You are.  
Fang- Am not!  
Dragon- No use denying it Fangy, you are. **

**A little bit about my trip: the plane ride was a torturous 5 hours and 22 minutes. Had shin splints the entire plane.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just this plot and Pearl.**

* * *

**Monday evening the dinner:**

**Max POV**

At five thirty, Ella, Nudge and I knocked on the door to the Ride's. Fang opened it and said, "hey, dinner's-" then stopped. He stared at me like I was a specimen. A girly one. A barbie doll.

"Um, you look different." he stated.

I laughed; "yeah, like a model threw up on me." but I of course meant that as a compliment.

Ella and Nudge slipped by Fang after winking at me. This left us in an awkward silence. I had to say something before he asked about grade two.

"So...you like?" I twirled around. I remember doing this in grade two, showing him the disgusting frilly dress the principal had made me wear. Fang had replied, "you've worn better," but today, right here and right now, he blushed.

"It looks great." he scuffed his toe on the ground. "Really great."

"Thanks." cue another awkward silence. I was about to say something about the weather or, "hey! My favourite book Nevermore came out! Wanna borrow it?" Luckily Fang's mom Alice came to the rescue.

"Come in! Don't just stand there!" she fussed, pulling me into the house and shutting the door. "Foods going to get cold!"

We all piled into the Ride's dining room. Their table was on the large side, so we had no trouble fitting in. At the head of the table was Iggy, and then going to the right of him was Fang, Ella, Nudge, mom, Alice and I. Nudge was sitting at the other head.

It was a fun evening, filled with laughter, eating, and a tiny food fight started by Fang. Or Iggy. Depends on how you look at it. Okay, maybe not so tiny. This is how it started:

"Fang," Iggy says innocently, "I love your "formal" outfit."

Fang was wearing black jeans, a black t shirt and a black tie. Very "formal."

"Um, thanks?" Fang continued eating his meatballs. I braced myself for what would came next.

"One might call it...emo." Iggy smirked.

All conversation stopped. Everyone knows Fang does NOT like to he called emo. Or hinted that he's emo. His family knew and my family only knew because I found this out in kindergarten. Long story.

Anyways, Nudge gets up and slowly backs away, but she was too late.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU-" and Fang throws his meatball at Iggy. Oh hell.

"Sh-" Alice cut off and dove under the table as Iggy threw his meatball at Fang.

"Never!" he cackled as he tried to throw his spaghetti at Fang. Fang leaped out of the way and in front of Nudge He then ducked, causing the plate of noodles to go flying and SPLAT!

The silence was so thick in the room that you could throw a spork and it wouldn't cut it. The noodles slid down Nudge's face and down her shiny blue knee length dress.

"Iggy, YOU ARE SO FRICKING DEAD!" she screamed as she hurled her meatballs at Iggy.

Iggy used his plate to deflect it and the meatball hurtled toward Ella. Iggy tried to yell a warning but he was a little late. It went down her pink dress and down it. As in, into the boob area.

I couldn't help it, I snorted. Ella blushed and threw her noodles at me, but Ella isn't very hand eye coordinated. It flew toward Fang, but he ducked.

It turned into a full out food fight, with the moms yelling at everyone to stop from under the table and everyone was covered in food except for Fang and I.

In all the chaos, Fang took my hand and tugged me towards the door, he slipped on a meatball and down we went. Don't worry, he cushioned my fall.

I processed that. He. Cushioned. My. Fall. I rewinded. Llaf. Ym. Denoihsuc. Eh. I WAS ON TOP OF HIM.

We both flushed and I slowly bent my head forwards, he was reaching up and- SPLASH

I looked up at Iggy, who had dumped his juice on me. He smirked.

"Oops?"

"Iggy! EAT DIRT!" I yelled as I got off Fang.

"There's no dirt around here Max," he pointed out.

"Not inside," I slyly said.

"NO!" he screamed as I pulled him by the ear towards the door. Where I then smashed his face into the dirt.

"Forgive me bestie." I smiled sweetly.

* * *

"That's about it." Nudge wiped her hands on a towel. We had cleaned up everything, me and Fang studiously ignoring each other.

"Great, well, we better get going," mom said.

"Bye Valencia, sorry about the boys."

"It's okay." mom laughed.

"Bye!" we yelled as we left the Ride's.

"Get any action Max?" Ella wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, you can thank your boyfriend." I snapped. Not like I wanted to kiss him.

"HE'S NOT ME BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

**Please review! I'll give you virtual spaghetti and meatballs! And btw, Max and her family, Lissa, Nudge and Iggy all know about the incident.**

**Hey, you just read this, **

**And this is crazy!**

**But see that button?**

**Review please maybe! **


	12. Pink Hair, or: The Haircut Of Doom!

**EDITED***

**Bit about my trip: we went to the only bookstore in Maui, Barnes and nobles. That's where I bought Nevermore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

**One week later:  
Monday**

**Max POV  
**  
So, it's been awkward ever since the fall incident. I tried to avoid Fang and I'm sure he was avoiding me too. I sure wanted to kiss at the dinner, but him leaning forwards?! Probably about to spit in my eye or something. But the most awkward part was yet to come.

Iggy and I hung out doing, you know, standard hung out stuff.

For some people, that's going to the mall, seeing movies but for us, it's eating.

Anyways, I was over at Iggy's house, chowing down on Alice's cookies, when BAM! The bathroom door across the kitchen flew open. I looked up at the same time as Iggy and a furious Fang came flying out the bathroom. That's just a figure of speech guys, I meant running out the bathroom with the look of a furious Rottweiler.

He was also only in his birthday suit, which was nothing. I screamed, "MY EYES!" and buried my head in my arms.

"Fang! PUT A SHIRT ON AND PUT SOME PANTS ON! YOU ARE GOING TO BURN MAX'S INNOCENT EYES! HELL, YOU'RE BURNING MY EYES AS WELL!" Iggy screamed. "I'M BLIIIIIND!"

Fang yelled, "IGGY RIDE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" as he ran up the stairs.

At this point, I feared for my best friends life instead of being embarrassed by Fang's lack of clothing. Iggy is a little of a pyromaniac/trickster. I was a little nervous about what he could have done now.

Fang came back down with jeans on.

"What?" Iggy asked oh so innocently.

"YOU PUT A FREAKING BOMB IN MY SHAMPOO!"

"A bomb?" I echoed.

"Oh that!" Iggy brightened, as if he had done so many pranks he didn't know which one Fang was mad about. "Nifty little bomb I made, makes the hair at the ends of the stands turn a little neon."

"So, a hair dye bomb?" I asked.

Iggy shrugged. "You could call it that."

Fang was turning purple. I was wondering why his hair was covered with a towel.

"Fang? What color is your hair?" I asked cautiously.

His gaze softened a smudge as he looked at me. But not by much.

"Neon. Pink." he spoke through clenched teeth. "About two inches of it." Fang's hair was quite long. So that was about a quarter of his hair.

Okay, I'll admit that I giggled at that. He glared at me, but it just looked weird since he had the towel around his hair.

Nudge came bounding down the stairs. "Yay! Four more days until school ends for the summer! I'm going swimming and maybe shopping..." she trailed off as she saw Fang. Her eyes traveled from his terrifying face, to the towel.

"Whatcha hiding?" she asked.

"Um..." Fang clenched his lips together, refusing to speak. He looked like his mouth was glued shut.

But that's okay, Iggy's and my lips weren't. "His pink hair." we said together.

Nudge burst out laughing. "Oh-my-god! Th-that's hil-hilarious!" she fell to the ground.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Fang wailed, quite out of character for him.

Nudge crawled away as I pondered this. "You could cut it off?" I offered.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "That's a good idea," he said slowly.

Iggy face palmed. "Thanks Max. Thanks a lot. Now no one will see his beautiful hair."

"The hair dresser will." I pointed out.

Line break

Fang and I were downtown, in his usual hair dressers place.

"Hey Fang!" Fang's hairdresser came up to us. "Is this your girlfriend?" her face soured at this. She had red hair and looked about twenty one.

"NO!" I said fiercely. I thought about our near kiss and flushed.

"No." Fang said in a gentler tone.

"Oh, hi. My names Brigid."

I give her a sickly sweet smile but didn't introduce myself. I don't make it a habit of telling people who obviously hate me my name.

"Well Fang," she turns away from me and purrs, "what's the style today." she couldn't see the pinkness because Fang tucked his hair into a cap.

"A cut. About 3 inches." he answers, taking off the hat.

Brigid snorted and pushes him into a chair, "how bout a 6 inch? You're bangs will be long, but the rest about mid neck? That good?"

Fang sits in the chair while she puts the cape thing on him. I don't like the way her hands linger on his neck and shoulders. "I need a change. That's okay."

So she gets to work. I stand next to her, trying to not get in her way. Or trying, it depends. Just kidding, I didn't want to be the cause of a hair catastrophe.

"You can sit over there." Brigid waves dismissively over to the waiting area. I wait for Fang to contradict her, but he just stares at his lap.

"No need for the cries of protest," I say sarcastically. Brigid just glares and turns away. But I don't leave, hell, this was my idea!

"Can you leave? It's not like we're best friends or something, you're not even his girlfriend" she waves toward the waiting area again.

So off I go and I settle down into one of the chairs. I pick up a magazine, but don't see the words.

_"Fang!" Alice calls. We're in the tree house in my yard. It's kindergarten and summer is in the air. It's hot out and I'm holding a glass of lemonade and reading a magazine. Or what's left of the lemonade, the contents were in Fang's hair. His was down my shirt. But those days, it wasn't embarrassing, just hilariously funny for the person._

_"What?" he called out the window._

_"I saw that! You're hairs all sticky! Don't do that again Max," she says firmly. But she isn't mad, just exasperated._

_"Okay!" I yell._

_"Get down here Fang! We're going to the hairdressers!" she calls._

_We both look at each other. "Race you!" I scream as I hurl myself towards the door and down the ladder._

_I win of course and he comes seconds after. "You cheated!" he says._

_"Did not!" I stuck my tongue out at him._

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did t-"_

_"Fang! Get in the car! We're going for a hair cut."_

_Fang pouted. "Can max come too?" he whined._

_"Sure sure, max run along and ask your mom." Alice lightly nudged me towards my house. I run inside to ask and change my shirt._

_Minutes later, the four of them, me, Fang, Alice and Iggy, who had ran out of the house to come with us. Apparently, the hairdresser gave out lollipops_

_When we got there, a woman came out and ushered Fang into the chair. She washed his sticky juice filled hair and then dried it. He was led to another chair where she began snipping._

_"Max?" the lady said, "my daughter Brigid is here, she's in grade four. She pointed me to an older looking red headed girl._

_"I'm Brigid." she smiled and stuck out her hand for me to shake. "You're so cute!"_

_I took it and smiled a toothy grin, "I'm Maximum Martinez, but you can call me Max" I then yelled, "tag you're it!" Brigid laughed and started chasing me._

_We played tag and hide and seek until Fang was done. I tearfully said good-bye to my new playmate, and she promised me, "If I ever see you again, we'll be best friends." she hugged me and handed me a bracelet. It was a charm bracelet with a penguin on it. I took it and off we went. I never saw her again._

Until now, I craned my neck and watched Brigid cut Fangs hair, talking and laughing. I shook my head clear of the memories and walked over.

"Almost over?" I asked.

"Almost." Brigid answered robotically, so different then what she had been like with Fang.

When she finished, I gasped. "Fang! Your hair is so-so-"

"Short?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "I'll pay."

Fang's eyes widened. "Max, this haircut is thirty dollars."

"It's okay, I will." I shooed him out and he walked over to the store.

Brigid glared at me, probably pissed I had cut short her time with Fang.

"That'll be thirty," she said stiffly. "Now leave," she mutters.

"Here," I handed her cash and when she reached for it, I grabbed her hand. A bracelet with a penguin swung forward and her eyes latched onto it. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Maximum Martinez, but you can call me Max" I didn't smile this time though. I left the shop with her standing shocked with her mouth open. Yes, I leave lasting impressions

* * *

**Hoped you liked and don't forget to review! Brigid is a pretty important person in this story, so don't forget this chapter.**

**I don't have any Friends or anything on my Facebook account :( I have to resort to giving the first person who friends, will get chapter thirteen early. It's a big one.**

**HEY YOU! IF YOU'RE JUST READING THIS WHEN THIS STORY HAS ALREADY BEEN COMPLETED, you can still friend me. I've posted pics and stuff about...stuff.**

**Hey, you just read this,**

**And this is crazy!**

**But see that button?**

**Review please maybe! **


	13. WaterJuice Fight

**EDITED***

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 13.**

**Really? Not one like or subscribe or **_**anything?**_** Come on! My Facebook page is getting lonely! I lied, the next chapter is huge. H.U.G.E. It will be a while until it's posted. **_**But**_** whomever likes subscribes etc. will get the chapter sooner then everyone else and a shoutout.**

**Fang- You are desperate now aren't you?**

**Pearl- By the way, the page is Dragonpurple Pearl. Because you apparently need a last name.**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Maximum Ride. Just the lovely dress she's wearing!**

* * *

**Tuesday- three days until end of school.**

**Fang's POV**

It was two pm, another hour in math until school ended for the day. I was in the middle of yawning when a paper airplane landed on my desk. I looked up and Iggy mouthed, read it.

I looked to see if the coast was clear and sure enough, my teacher was standing at the white board droning on and on about finding the x or something. Why don't try asking pirates or something?

Anyways, I unfolded the airplane and read, _want to gang up on the girls? We can have a water gun fight!  
_  
I thought about this. Doing this would mean seeing Max. Ever since the fall incident, it's been awkward around us. I was going to decline, but Iggy gave me bambi eyes.

"Seriously?" I hissed to him.

He nodded.

I mouthed, sure.

**After school**

**Ella's POV  
**  
I had to get to Max and Nudge! I had over heard Iggy talking to Fang about ganging up on us with water guns. But I had a counterattack. Okay so I didn't, but Max would have a plan, she always did. She was just so-so leaderly.

"Max! Nudge!" I screamed. I ran through my house where I found Nudge in Max's room.

"What?" Max asked.

"Boys-huff-waterfight-pant-ambush. Counterattack."

Max got a gleam in her eye. "Water fight? What about a juice fight?"

"Yeah!" Nudge piped up. "if They won't fight fair, we won't.

**Fang's POV  
**  
"Water bucket?"

"Check."

"Two water guns?"

"Check."

"We're good to go then!" Iggy rubbed his hands together in glee.

I was about to pick up my gun and suggest going next door where the girls were; when I felt a splat on my head. The smell of apple juice filled the air. I touched my hair and hissed. Juice! In my wonderf-um, manly hair!

Iggy slowly looked at my dripping wet hair, to the direction it came from. Seconds later a barrage of juice filled water balloons flew from the Martinez's backyard. Iggy and I yelled and ran for cover. Cover meaning our backyard. We ducked down behind the fence and whispered to each other.

"They have the advantage of juice, but I bet we have bigger guns." I said.

Iggy giggled and I rolled by eyes. "Head out of the gutter Igster, time to beat some girl butt."

We jumped up and started squirting with our water guns. But there was no one in the yard.

"Huh," Iggy scratched his head. Again, I suddenly felt something wet and sweet smelling explode on my head. I whirled around and there were the girls, holding MASSIVE water guns.

"Sh-" and then they were on us.

I shot at Ella's face and she screamed with laughter as some went up her nose. But she retaliated with her own stream of juice, hitting me where it counts. And it actually hurt! Those guns were serious business!

I gave up on her and started firing Nudge.

"Your own sister!" she cried out. Bam! Water balloon in the face. I guess she was the water balloon launcher.

I ducked her next throw and it ended up on Iggy's face, since he had been behind mw. He looked at me and said, "you shouldn't have ducked!"

"Hey!" I protested, "I wasn't going to let it hit my face!"

"It's on bro." Iggy said seriously. Before I could do anything, he fired at my chest.

Great, now I had the girls and Iggy to watch out for. I ran from Iggy into the treehouse. I was going to fire them all from up there. Hey, it was a dirty trick, but it had to be done. As I got up there though, Max was in there, gun pointed at my face.

She squirted and it got in my eye. "Wait wait wait!" I yelled. The stream stopped. "Truce?" I stuck my hand out. She looked at it quizzically, we weren't friends, but she took it and shook. I noticed a bracelet on her, her only piece of jewelry. It had a cute penguin on it.

"Let's get Iggy, I'm not betraying my team," she said loyally.

"That's all I wanted." I grinned. We got down from the treehouse and fired at Iggy. He started yelling about bros before h-

"Fang! In here!" Max tugged my hand behind some bushes. They were good cover and we watched as Ella and Nudge totally owned Iggy.

After they beat him, we got out of our hiding place. Max was tugging my hand and I guess the grass was wet from the water and juice. She slipped and pulled me down on top if her.

She had the look of a cornered animal and was getting red. Second time this happened.

She leaned forward to get up, but I guess my hormones assumed different. I leaned forward and her eyes widened. We were so close and-

Splash! Iggy threw a juice filled water balloon at my butt. Before I could get off, he threw another at Max's face. I instinctively shielded her as if was some wolf dude trying to get a swipe at her.

It hit me square in the mouth. Iggy was rolling on the ground laughing while Nudge and Ella shook their heads in disappointment. Huh, wonder why. Max was bright red and I just licked my face. "Mmm! Grape juice!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	14. Remembering The Memories

**EDITED***

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 14. I apologize if Max and Fang didn't act like kindergarteners. First one to friend me on Facebook was puckabrina-FAXfan! She got it early! Though, I do apologize for not telling you the name. It's Dragonpurple Pearl.**

**TMI thank you for beta-ing**

**Don't own Maximum Ride or star wars.**

**Fang- Is this the big one?  
Dragon- Yes it is.  
Pearl- I can't wait! THE BIG ONE THE ONE THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING! THE-  
Fang-We get it. Dragon doesn't own Maximum Ride, just this plot and Pearl. And her Facebook page that no one is liking or anything. She's quite pissed.**

* * *

**Wednesday- two days until end of school.**

**Fang's POV**

I Babysat Gazzy today. Max babysits Angel and Gazzy, but apparently, Gazzy wanted some guy time. So we played video games and ate. A lot.

"Fang?" Gazzy gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Can we play with your old star wars action figures?"

I sighed. "Sure." I ruffled Gazzy's hair. "You stay here and I'll go get them. Do not blow anything up." I ordered. Dude was like some kind of pyromaniac, second to Iggy.

Gazzy grinned. "No promises." he then laughed an evil laugh, only to start coughing after a few mwa hahas

I trudged up the stairs and into his room. As i was getting the box of figures, I noticed a glint of something shiny. I frowned and bent to pick it up. It was the bracelet Lissa had taken. I guessed she had given it back to Max and Max had put it here. I hadn't opened it in years. I forgot what was in it so, to remember, I opened it.

_It was Fang's birthday. It was painting in kindergarten and everyone was seated at round tables. "Fang!" a girl, wait, it was Max, hissed._

_Fang turned as a piece of balled up paper hit his head. Max had thrown him a note._

_"No note passing!" Fang hissed back._

_Max rolled her eyes. "Just read it!" she whispered loudly the way all kindergarteners do._

_Fang carefully unfolded the piece of paper. It read, "__Mi howse aftr skool. meeet me in mi room__." for those you have no clue what that said, it said, "__My house after school. Meet me in my room__."_

_Fang scribbled an ok and chucked it back at Max it landed at her feet and she swooped down to pick it up. She read it and smiled, her front two teeth missing._

_Line break._

_"What did ya want?" Fang asked as he carefully climbed over his balcony._

_"To give you your present!" Max presented Fang with a hastily gift wrapped present. He opened it and gasped out loud. It was a black rock, the same shade as his eyes._

_"Thanks Maxi, you're the bestest friend ever!"_

_M_y hands shook as I put down the yellowed with age note. I numbly reached for another note before my brain could process the memory.

_A girl Fang had realized was Max skipped over to him._

_"Fang? Can I talk to you?" she shyly asked._

_Fang shrugged. "Yeah sure."_

_They walked over to the tree house in the yard. Max climbed up first and then Fang. They sat in the little plastic chairs in silence, until Fang asked, "What did you want to tell me?"_

_Max took a deep breath. "I'm scared. Grade one is starting tomorrow. It's a new school and-and-"_

_"And?" Fang pushed._

_"What if we aren't friends anymore?" Max asked in a rush._

_Fang was silent. "We always will Max. And if we don't, um, Iggy's a good friend?"_

_Max laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."_

_Fang went on. "Here, I'll sign something. He got out a piece of paper from one of the drawers and a crayon. He scribbled something._

_"Here." He handed the paper to Max. She read it over and smiled. "Thanks friend." she hugged him._

I read the paper. Maxi, we will always be friends. Always. Then there was a scrawled signature. Fang. I wondered how I got it. I picked up another, but it was different. The i's we're dotted with hearts and though musty, the paper had the smell of cherries. I read it.

_"Fang?" A red head smiled shyly. She passed him a piece of paper when he looked up._

_Fang looked at her and she blushed then ran away._

_Fang. I really like you. But so does someone else. At lunch, I'll tell you._

_Fang already knew he liked her. She liked to chase him around the playground a recess and she giggled every time he made eye contact with her. Her lips were always coated in cherry lipgloss and the smell kind of annoyed him,_

_She was Max's other best friend, her only friend that was a girl. Other than Ella, but she was her sister. He really wanted to know who this other person was, so he made up his mind to see her at lunch. He didn't want to make her mad, besides, they were friends-ish. Okay not at all, but a friend of Max's should be a friend of his._

**_Lunch_**

_When Fang went over to Lissa after eating his ham sandwich his mother had lovingly made for him, he expected her to drag him off to somewhere private. But she didn't do that._

_"Everyone!" Lissa climbed on top of her desk. The whole classroom went silent. Fang wondered what the h e double toothpick was happening._

_"Someone in here has a crush on Fangy!" Fang blushed and turned to Max to ask her if they could leave. But Max was frozen and pale, her chocolate chip cookie had fallen from her hand and onto her desk._

_Fangs classmates grumbled. "That's old news Lissa!" and, "we know you like him, let us eat!" rang from around the room._

_Lissa smiled sweetly. "But it's not me. Well, I do, but I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about Max."_

_The class was quiet. And poor Max looked like she wished she could die by wolf dude. Or be somewhere else, anywhere else like Antarctica._

_"Well Fang? Don't believe me?" Lissa raised an eyebrow._

_"No." He said. "We're best friends!"_

_"Max. Kiss him." Lissa ordered. "Or I'll tell everyone what we talk about."_

_Max was still frozen. She had a look of a cornered animal. But she slowly got up and walked in front of Fang._

_"You don't have to do this." He whispered._

_"I know." She whispered back. And lightening fast, she kissed him._

_Fireworks. That's all Fang could think about. He felt like music should be playing. She pulled back and he wished she hadn't. Grade two Fang puzzled over these foreign thoughts. Fang realized he had liked her for a while now. But Fang was embarrassed. Iggy was looking at Max with his mouth open._

_"Well Fang?" Lissa got off her desk. "how'd that feel?"_

_Fang made his face a mask. A void of emotion._

_"Nothing. It meant nothing except my best friend can't be my best friend anymore since she obviously likes me. Who wants to be kissed by Max anyways!" he laughed_

_Fang suddenly felt a sharp pain on my head. He turned and there was Max, tears streaming down her cheeks, hand clenched into a fist. Fang slowly went unconscious, but not before he heard Lissa scream, "NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU MEANIE!" (Yes, meanie. Grade twoers do not swear.) She decked Max and they both went down._

I put down the note, my hands still shaking. I was speechless. What did this mean? Then, being a boy, the one thing that stood out was, YES! I KNEW WE WERE FRIENDS! MAX WAS WRONG.

But then the mature me kicked in. Max knew. She mentioned about the dress thing for photo day. She made it sound like it wasn't me, but I knew it was. More memories were flooding in. (This may be confusing this next part. It's just quotes from different memories.)

_"You've worn better."_

_"Besties forever!"_

_"get down here Fang! We're going to the hairdressers!"_

_"Race you!"_

_"It meant nothing except-"_

_"_Fang?" a voice broke through my horrified silence.

"Yeah Gazzy?" I slowly turned towards the door were he stood.

"Are you okay? you're holding our head." he came over with a concerned look on his face.

"yeah yeah,"I looked at the clock. "It's five pm Gaz, sorry I couldn't find the action figures. Your mom will come soon."

Gazzy was nice enough to not whine about the lack of action figures. He just grabbed my hand and tugged me downstairs.

"I don't want you falling and hurting yourself." He was so sweet. Wow, I'm turning into a girl.

* * *

Anne came by and picked up Gazzy. I watched as she then walked over to the Martinez's house to get Angel and Max opened the door. Seeing her brought one more memory. But this time, I was myself, not watching the events.

_"Max! Please! What did I do?" I begged. "Aren't we friends!"_

_"Look Fang, In grade two, this kind of stuff doesn't happen-"_

_"What happened!" I exploded._

_"Nothing Fang. Nothing. Just, we can't be friends." and then she walked away. Out if my life. And as she walked away, I felt her slip from my memories._


	15. Lissa at ze Door

**EDITED***

**Here is next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Fang- Dragon doesn't own Maximum Ride. Just Pearl.**

**Wednesday still two days left of school**

**Fang POV  
**  
I was pulled out of the memory by Angel yelling bye to me from next door. I waved back weakly and shut the door before Max could look at me.

I trudged up to my room. The locket was still there, so I picked it up and continued reading. This one seemed to be from grade one.

_"Max!" Fang ran over from the other end of the classroom._

_"I heard that wiener Jason kissed you!" he snarled. Fang clenched a tiny fist._

_Max turned to him from where she was sitting. "I took care of him," was all she said. But he knew her and even being so young, he interpreted it into, "I took care of it, now leave me alone I don't want to talk about it."_

_Fang shrugged and sat next to her. She looked at him suspiciously and continued drawing her picture of a hawk._

_He scribbled a note and passed it to her. She read it and sighed._

_"I guess he was my first crush." she said. "And when he kissed me, I thought we'd together forever!" her little voice rising._

_"But he was dared to." her head drooped._

_"He's just a meanie!" Fang patted her back. "I'll always be there for you."_

_Max just smiled and continued drawing, her spirits obviously happier._

Did you like him? The note read. I dropped it and sat against my bed. I held my head in my hands and thought. I am most definitely in love with her.

When I witnessed the memory, I felt jealously. Had I liked her even then? I had wanted to kiss her! I thought of her sun-streaked hair, her tanned skin and her long legs. I was most definitely head over heels.

"Yo!" Iggy voice rang up to my room. He opened the door and took in the sight of my head in my hands.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. Then he spotted the locket. His eyes got wide and I realized something. He knew! He knew me and Max had been friends!

"What happened to the whole bros before h-"

"Fang! I'm sorry! I know I broke the bro code, but I had to keep it a secret! I was mad at what you said about Max and-and- she made me promise to pretend nothing happened and you guys were never friends." he sighed.

"I'm really sorry." he hung his head. But I wasn't mad at him. I understood that he would be pissed about the while who would want to be kissed by Max thing and the while it meant nothing. I also understood why Max wouldn't want me to remember.

"It's fine." I patted him on the back. "I didn't mean what I said to her! I guess I was embarrassed." now I was the one hanging my head.

Iggy jumped up. "Go tell her!"

"What?" I was horrified.

"Go! Now!" he grabbed my arm and started tugging me to the Martinez's house.

"Nooooooo! You can't do this!" I yelled as I pounded his back.

He just smiled and set me in front of the door, rang the bell and dashed off.

I couldn't leave now. I wasn't that chicken!

I had prepared everything when guess who opened the door? That's right, Lissa.

Max POV

I had just closed the door after Anne picked up Angel, when the doorbell rang again. I ran back and opened to find Lissa.

"Um, hey." She looked guilty.

"Hi." I answered back. We both stood there awkwardly when she burst out, "I'm so so so so sorry Max! I never meant to lose your friendship! I really really miss when we were friends! Please take me back!"

I looked at her coldly, "True friends would never have done what you did lissa." I pointed out.

"I know I know! But don't you remember what we used to do? The friendship bracelets?" she thrust out her wrist and I saw a purple braided bracelet with a small bead on it.

_"Maxie!" Lissa squealed. She ran up to me with a big book._

_"What?" I asked, getting up from the coach in my living room._

_"It's a book on how to make friendship bracelets!"_

_The book cover had two very happy looking girl making bracelets._

_"we're friends right max?" Lissa asked._

_Max laughed. "Of course Lili!"_

_They spent an hour making matching purple bracelets. The bead was the finishing touch and it was a small pink heart.  
_  
High school

_"Omigod Lissa! What's up with the thread on your wrist?" Amber scrunched her nose. Amber was part of Lissa's posse._

_"It isn't a thread," Max over heard Lissa reply stiffly. "It means something."_

_"If you say so..." Amber shrugged. "It's just it's kind weir-"_

_"Amber, shut up."_

I shook my head. "Lissa, I'm considering it..."

Lissa smiled a normal smile, unlike her seductive yet disgusting smiles.

"...But on one condition." I finished.

Her smile faltered, but she still looked hopeful. "Sure! Anything Max!"

"One, you have to act like this. All the time. No more squealing, preppy girl at school."

"I can do that." she nodded. "Anything to be your friend again."

I smile, "Not besties yet," I warned. "Maybe in like, a couple weeks."

Lissa nods. "Okay, now that that's over with, I need to talk to you."

"Up here," I wave her in and shut the door behind her. Up the stairs we go, into my room."

"So, whatcha wanna tell me?" I crash onto my bed.

"Well," she primly sits on my desk chair. "It's about you and Fang."

"Lissa! I do not like him!"

"I wasn't going to say that." Lissa says calmly. "Though the fact that you strongly deny it is a little suspicious."

I roll my eyes. "Maybe a little..." She grins in triumph.

"I knew you still liked him!" she jumped up and down in glee.

"Lissa!" I bark. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah." Lissa sits back down. "You like him as we know now, and guess what? He does too!"

"You mean as a friend." I deadpan.

"No no no! Like, he _like_ likes you."

"Lissa, he doesn't even remember when we were friends. And besides, he made it clear in grade t-"

"Max! That was waaaaaay in the past! His feelings have clearly changed!"

"Proof."

"Hello? The almost kiss after your guys' water fight?"

"How do you know about this?" I raise an eyebrow."

"I was in the neighborhood." She waves her hand as if clearing that little bit of info away. "And, at school I see him watching you. Aaaand, after your dance practice when he was standing in the shadows. I watched him watch you, waiting to see when he'd move. And-"

"Okay, so he likes me. So?"

"Well Maxi," Lissa gets a glint in her eye. "I might have hinted to your mom, Gazzy and Angel's mom and his mom about a um, trip to Hawaii..."

"HUH?" I cough as I choke on my own spit.

"Yup! So you, Nudge, Ella and I are going shopping!" She squeals.

"For what?" I have a growing suspicion, but I'm not really sure."

"Biki-Swim suits!" she catches the deadly glare I throw her. "I've cleared it up with them that we are friends now."

"When?" I'm flabbergasted. Both by an apparent trip to Hawaii and that she somehow had the time to tell my sister and Nudge we were friends again.

"While we were walking up the stairs." she shrugs. "Now let's go, they're already at the mall."

I sigh, but secretly want to buy swimsuits. All mine are suited for um, undeveloped tweens. And I'm not one. An underrated tween I mean.

We run downstairs when we hear the doorbell I glance at Lissa. She looks back. We used to have an old tradition that whoever answers the door first wins. Didn't matter if it was a stranger, whoever did it first got bragging rights.

"I've got it!" Lissa yells as she runs forward and yanks open the door, to reveal a surprised Fang.

**Haha! I'll just leave you guys here. And guys, please please please stop telling me to update faster! I've already said to not and it won't make me update faster. Heck, I got a review as soon as I posted the last chapter telling me to update really soon. Though, I ****_love _****the fact you guys like this story.**


	16. Remembering More Memories

**EDITED***

**Well? What did you think of last chapter huh? Lissa at ze Door? *wiggles eyebrows* this story isn't even half way done. Not even a quarter actually. Enjoy!**

**Bit about my trip: some guy from my class was there. Freaked the pancakes out of me. See what I did there? Pancakes instead of-  
Fang- honestly?  
Pearl-oh stuff it emo.  
Fang- AAAH! *Throws meatball at Pearl who nimbly dodges it. Lands on Dragon.  
Dragon-Aw crap! That was a new shirt!  
Pearl- Pearl does not own Maximum Ride. But she does own her profile picture, which is a nice drawing of yours truly.**

* * *

**Wednesday two more day till end of school**

**Max POV  
**  
"Fang? "Me and Lissa asked.

"Lissa?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

I saw Lissa preparing to squeal, so I hit her arm.

"Ow! Um, yeah it's me. I was just asking Max about um, something." she said in her normal and quite pleasant sounding voice.

Fang just stood there in shock. "You're not Lissa." he stated.

"She is and she's my friend." I put a hand on Lissa's arm.

Fang just stood there. "Long story, I'll tell you some day. "I said. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

He looked at Lissa, notices she wasn't leaving and blurted out, "Mom was wondering if your family would like to come over for lunch."

I saw Iggy appear out of the shrubbery and face palm.

"Sure." I smiled. "Looking forward to it."

Iggy jumped out of the bushes. "Sorry Max, Lissa." he nodded to each of us. "Gotta take Fang and what the hell?" he had turned to me after nodding at Lissa, though at the last sentence, swung his head back to Lissa. His eyes glued to my hand on her arm.

"Weeell, I'll just take Fang..." he grabbed Fang's arm and they ran, mumbling about the apocalypse and such. I just turned to Lissa and we both laughed.

"Is it that hard to believe that we can be friends?" Lissa asked.

"Um, yeah. Remember a few months ago?" I raised an eyebrow.

_"Hey Iggy? Wanna come to my house? We can eat moms cookies!" Max grabbed Iggy's arm._

_"Your mom's cookies? Duh, yes!"_

_Fang walked towards Max and asked, "can I come?"_

_"Well..." Iggy turned to Max. They silently agreed."Sure." Max shrugged._

_"OMG! Can I like, come too?" Lissa ran up in her heels. They were firstly all at Max's locker and Lissa then pinned Fang to the lockers."Maybe we can...go somewhere private?" she purred._

_Fang looked flustered while Max almost had steam coming out of her ears."No Lissa and get you little claws off him." Max ordered menacingly._

_"You can't make me!" and it all escalated into an all out cat fight._

_Max won of course._

Lissa just laughed. "I really wanted your moms cookies. I remember coming to your house everyday to eat cookies."

"And remember about two weeks ago?" I chuckled.

"_Yo Iggy!" Max yelled from across the gym._

"_What?" he yelled back, much to the other students discomfort._

"_Wanna come over to watch Avengers? My mom bought it for me!" she yelled._

"_Yeah, sure!" Iggy replied, also shouting._

"_Uh, guys, get a room." Lissa strutted by._

"_All we're doing is yelling!" Iggy yelled at her._

_Lissa flinched and smirked, "you guys like, totally like each other, always going over to like, each others house."_

_Max actually puked on the gym floor while Iggy gagged. "Um, hello? We're like, besties?" she imitated Lissa. Of course, she said this after she finished puking. The gym had cleared out by then._

_Lissa flushed but continued on her little Max loves Iggy rant. "yeah, I bet you guys don't even watch anything, you guys probably like, only-"_

_Max puked._

Lissa full out laughed. "The gym stank after that."

I just frowned. "Did you actually think we liked each other?"

"Hell no, just saying that made me want to puke. I was kinda jealous that you got a best friend after fang, but I never got another best friend after you." She looked down.

"You just might." I smiled. "What about Amber?"

"Oh, her? She's just my friend because she can be popular." Lissa rolled her eyes.

"What else have you punched out of me?" I asked.

"Well, there was one time, where I was braiding your hair…" Lissa trailed off.

"I let you touch my hair?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Don't you remember?"

"_How's this Max?" Lissa brought a mirror up to Max's face._

_Max looked at her hair critically. "Maybe if it was half up half don? Instead of it all in a braid." Max suggested._

"_Okay!" Lissa tried to take the hair band out, but it got caught in a massive knot._

"_Um, Max? Bit of a problem." Lissa bit her lip. "Your hair is in a huge not. I'm going to have to pull it. Or cut it."_

_Max thought about that. Cutting the hair would be easier, but she would look terrible with chunks missing. "Pull it." Max ordered._

_Just as Lissa started pulling, a little Nudge, (she's quite younger here,) hobbled up to Max's room. She thought it was Ella's. Just as Nudge was going to open the door she heard a moan._

"_Oooh, Lissa! That hurt!" Nudge heard Max say._

"_I'm sorry! How about-"_

"_Ow!" Max squealed._

_Appalled, Nudge ran down to get Iggy. She explained the situation in her little voice, and interested, Iggy followed her back to the Martinez's._

"_Max! Stop moving! I can't get it out if you-"_

"_Ow! I'm going to start bleeding if you keep pulling!" Iggy heard in horror._

"_STOP!" he shouted, barging into the room._

"_What?" Lissa and Max asked._

"Now I know what he assumed." Lissa wiggled her eyebrows.

"EW!" I swatted Lissa on the head.

"What else?" I really wanted to know what I've forgotten. I guess that's how Fang felt when I wouldn't tell him about grade two. I pushed that thought out of my head and led her upstairs. "Maybe you can fill me in on what I've forgotten."

* * *

**So there, hope you guys liked!**


	17. Because of Pizza

**EDITED***

**Chapter seventeen is here! Someone asked why it's grade two, not second grade. I can change it, it's just everyone says grade two around where I live. Sorry bout that!Pearl- Fang is still pissed about the emo comment. He's even brought a bowl if meatballs with him.**

**Dragon- ...Okay, anyways I don't own Maximum Ride, just this plot. Sorry if this chapter seems fillerish, it's supposed to.  
Pearl- Fang's emo.  
Fang- *throws meatball**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Fang Ride! Honestly?" Mom yelled.

Iggy just face palmed. We were sitting at the breakfast table. Nudge was still upstairs doing her hair. She thinks you need to look model perfect for school. Me, I jut put in whatever is clean and black. Back to the situation.

"I panicked! Iggy told me to-" I abruptly stopped. Mom didn't need to know about my Maximum sized Max crush.

"-Tell Max he looooooves her!" Iggy finished.

"Noooooo!" I wailed. Okay, so I didn't wail. But I wailed in my head. I mean, I didn't wail out loud.

"Ooh? Really now?" Mom smirked. "I guess we can do lunch. I'll forget I even heard what Iggy said."

* * *

"Fang? Can I talk to you?" I was at my locker at the end of the school day. I turned around and almost dropped my homework. It was Lissa. She didn't squeal. Or pin me to the lockers.

"Um," I turned to where the Flock was waiting for me to walk with them. To my utmost surprise it was Max that waved me towards Lissa.

"We can wait," she mouthed.

"Sure." I answered Lissa.

She grabbed my hand and tugged me outside to where some benches were. I noticed she had jeans on. Not jean short shorts, about knee length. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a button up shirt tied in the middle over a tank top. Not normal Lissa attire.

"Look Fang, stop checking me out." She stopped and say in a bench.

"I wasn't." I defended.

"Sure. Anyways, I wanted to ask you about Max."

"Not you too!" I threw my hands up in the air.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't interrupt. As I was saying, do you like her?"

"Y-no." I blushed."No."

She just rolled her eyes and muttered, "You guys are made for each other. I know you are and if you break her heart, I will make sure there will never be any mini Fangs." she threatened.

"Uh, what's with the different attitude?" I asked.

"Please, I know you remember the incident. Max has taken me in as her friend again." Lissa looked quite happy at this.

"Uh..." I was speechless. "How do you know I-"

"Remember? I just do. Not my fault you both got head injuries. Well, it's half my fault." She conceded.

"I was not!" I protested.

"What color are her eyes?" Lissa suddenly asked me.

"Brown like chocolate. Warm chocolate and-" I cursed. "Okay, so what?"

"As her friend, I'm warning you, first time she comes crying to me about you, you. Are. Dead." she then flounced off with a little wave. I just walked back to the flock and ignored their queries about Lissa.

At home, Mom met us at the door. The Martinez's waved as they walked to their house.

"Hi mom! I had a great day! I got a perfect score in science and a 98 percent in Math! And a cute guy asked me to sit with him at Lunch!" Nudge smiled and bolted into house. I could still hear her babbling to no one.

"Fang, we are having lunch with the Martinez's and the Walkers tomorrow. It's a half day at school so we are going to have a BBQ in our back yard." She glared at Iggy and me. "No food fights." she warned.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go tell Max." Iggy loped over next door.

"I'll call Anne." Mom hurried inside.

"I guess I'll just um, do my homework." I said to no one.

* * *

I sat at my desk. I could NOT focus on my socials homework. I watched through my window as Iggy talked and laughed with Max. I felt jealous. I had been her friend! I sighed. I wasn't going to think about Max for an hour. I thought to myself. An. Hour.

I looked at the clock and tried to finish my homework. Not succeeding.

* * *

Max POV

"Max," Iggy said to me. "Stop looking at our house. Fang isn't going to appear if you stare at his window."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "I hope he never remembers." I mutter.

"Um..." Iggy flushed.

"Iggy?" I said in a warning tone. "What was the um?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Gotta go, gotta go finish my Sath, I mean my Mocials Studies. Um, Math. Social Studies, whatever." he ran.

I just shrugged and walked back into my house. Iggy told me we were all walking from school to his house, where we were all going to have a BBQ.

I walked into my room and flung myself onto my bed. My clock read four oh six pm. I had no homework so naturally, I was bored, nothing to do.

My computer seemed to be beckoning to me, so I sat myself in the chair and waited for it to turn on. When it did I typed in YouTube and searched All to Myself. I needed music whenever I was on the computer.

I opened more tabs. One of them was Cassandra Clare's tumblr. I looked for casting info. The Mortal Instruments is my absolute favourite series and I hoped someone hot was playing Jace. Some dude called Jamie Campbell Bower was and he wasn't who I would have picked, but whatever. My dream was to be an author when I grow up.

Another tab open was Facebook. I logged in and decided to look at Lissa's page. I smiled as I realized she had defriended about two hundred people and had sent me a friend request. I accepted and smirked as she immediately sent me a message.

_Max. You got out of shopping yesterday, it won't happen again. Get your butt to the mall. Ella and Nudge are already there_.

I had faked a headache and gotten out of it yesterday. No escaping now.

_K I'm going._

"Going to the mall mom!" I yelled as I climbed into the blue Mazda family car and drove to the mall.

* * *

"There you are Max!" Ella waved me over to their table in the food court.

"When did you leave the house Ell?" I asked.

"While you were talking to Iggy." she blushed at his name.

"Well, let's go shopping!" Lissa squealed.

They dragged me to Aeropostale and Garage. None of the swim suits they had shoved at me stood out, until I caught sight of a purple one piece. It was low necked and the back was exposed.

"I want that one." I pointed. Lissa grabbed it and walked up to the cash register.

"I'm paying." she insisted as I opened my mouth to protest. "Any others you like?"

I scanned the dimly lit store and saw a turquoise bikini. I normally wouldn't have gotten it, but I knew what Lissa was going for. Fang catching swim suits. it was turquoise with little bows on the sides of the bottom piece. Nothing totally revealing, which I liked.

"That one!" I got it and Lissa payed.

"One more Max." Ella came up to me with a huge smile. She was holding a...

"This one Max! Pleeeease?" I knew why she had begged. It was so-so-

"Skimpy and un Max like." Lissa looked at it, cocking an eyebrow. "Great!" she grabbed it from Ella and payed for it.

"Ella!" I said horrified. The swimsuit wasn't just a bikini. It was a string bikini. It showed a LOT of cleavage and was hot pink. I don't do hot pink.

"Come on Max! Fang will love you! I mean, he already does, but he'll admit it if you wear it! It's cute and hello! You have the boobs to pull it off! If you got it, flaunt it!" Nudge prattled.

"Fine." I sighed. "But the first time it falls off, I'm burning it."

All the girls grumbled but agreed. Nudge hooked her arm with mine. "I think we should go get Max some sunglasses."

"i can do sunglasses." I shrugged as they led me to a store. For you information, we all knew bout the trip, except for the boys and the Walkers.

I ended up with a pair of dark purple, big sunglasses, jean shorts, a button up thin shirt to tie on my swim suits and a couple sundresses.

"Thanks guys. And thank you Lissa for paying." Lissa had insisted on paying for all my stuff. But I fought to buy the expensive dress.

"Welcome!" they chorused. We all piled into my car, since they had taken the bus.

* * *

"How was shopping today girl's?" Mom asked us at the dinner table.

"Great!" Ella chirped. I just mumbled a great as I stared at my pizza.

_"Faaaaang! Give that back!" Max tried to reach up to get her stolen pizza, but was too short. True to his word, Fang had grown._

_"No, I don't think I will." he smirked and bit into it._

_"Now it has cooties!" Max mock just continued smirking while Max silently counted to three. At three, she pounced on top of him._

_"Hey!" Fang protested as she tried to tug it out of his mouth with her teeth. No, not the pieces in his mouth, the half sticking out. She triumphantly held up the piece she had tore off._

_"Why are you so heavy? Have you been eating rocks?" Fang groaned as she got off him._

_"Your head missing some?" Max replied._

I bit into my pizza in silence. Mom misinterpreted it as displeasure at her pizza making.

"Max, if you don't like the pizza, you don't have to eat it," she said gently.

"No, it's fine mom, I love it." I smiled a weak smile and continued eating, not even knowing what kind of pizza I was eating.

**So. School. *Shudder* I'll be busy busy busy, just like all other fanfiction writers. It would be a tremendous amount of help if you guys liked or friended my Facebook. Dragonpurple Pearl. It doesn't take anytime to write a post, as opposed to writing a story. I'll be posting when I'm going to upload a story, I'll have snippets and I can tell you guys whether I'm posting that week.**

**Special thanks to puckabrina-FAXfan for being the first!**

**Review guys and I hoped you liked this!**


	18. Lizards

**Edited***

**I was um, restricted from writing for a while, I apologize for the wait. Here is chapter eighteen!**

**Pearl- Dragon does not own Maximum Ride or any reference to something she doesn't own. Does that make sense?**

**Fang- No.**

* * *

**Friday last day of school**

**Max POV  
**  
School was a blast for once. There was no work at all and since it was just a half-day, we had one big party in the gym.

The whole Flock started laughing hysterically when others caught sight if me and Lissa talking civilly to each other and laughing. Everyone's face was so shocked and I heard whispers of, "Am I dreaming?" and, "My god it's the apocalypse!"

All the flock and I did was eat. Eat and try to dance. I'm a whiz at choreographed dance, but make me "party" dance? Yeah that's not going to end well.

Fang was just eating and watching me fail at dancing. Lissa was good at it and Ella though.

"Max!" Ella laughed. "You're in an awesome dress and have on awesome makeup on. Come on and show it off."

I was in a red knees length dress with a gold belt. My make up was nothing special, just gold and brown eye shadow and eyeliner. Sounds like a lot, but I had to fight to avoid putting on lipstick. And mascara. And that stuff on cheeks.

"Maybe I like hanging out by the wall with Fang?" I challenged. She just laughed.

Yup, I gave up on dancing. I was standing awkwardly with Fang. When I turned to look at him, the expression on his face was so familiar I-

_"Max!" Iggy hollered up the stairs. "Come on out!"_

_It was Richard Ride's funeral. He died of a heart attack. Max felt her face. It was stained with tears and her black dress was wet. There was a red sash on it, but other than that, she was all in black._

_Richard had been like another father. He had helped her with her grade one homework since her father couldn't. Jeb Martinez was in Paris after having divorced Max's mom._

_Richard had built the tree fort in Fang's yard and made sure the boys let Max in. But he hadn't really needed to persuade them; they readily let her join their games._

_Max sighed as her mom brushed her hair. "You look beautiful." Valencia whispered as she tucked a stray hair behind Max's ear._

_"Thanks." Max mumbled._

_"Let's go." Valencia took Max's hand and everyone piled into black cars. They drove to the hall where the funeral was taking place and Max kept glancing at Fang. His expression was so miserable._

I almost started to cry. His expression was so sad.

"What's wrong?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going into grade twelve. Senior year. My dad would have been proud. He would have-" he broke off. I rubbed his shoulder and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

After that touching moment, he seemed to return to his normal quietness, instead of sad. We all went back to our homerooms and were handed out our yearbooks. The teachers sent us home with our report cards, hugs and said we could sign each others yearbook outside.

I just finished signing Alex's yearbook. He was in my Math class if I recall. He just thanked me and ran over to Lissa.

"Sign my yearbook Max!

I turned and saw Amber, Lissa's ex best friend. "Um, sure."

I signed it and she put out a hand for mine. I handed it over and she scribbled a little something. I scribbled the usual, _Have a nice summer. _Though I wished she'd get kidnapped by mutant wolves.

"Have a good summer!" she smiled at me. I hate to say it, but it looked as fake as her tan.

I read it and scowled. _Hey, back off on Lissa. And what's up with your name? It's a guys name. Are you a guy Max? And good summer honey._

I rolled my eyes and scribbled over it.

* * *

We were all walking to the Ride's house. Angel and Gazzy would be there already.

"Guys!" Lissa squealed, she was coming as well, "look at this!"

On the sidewalk was a little lizard.

_"Maaaaaaax! Look at this!" Fang pointed frantically at some kind of amphibian._

_Max walked over. "It's a lizard... Why do you look so-"Max was cut off as Fang started shrieking._

_"GET IT AWAY FROM ME! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"_

_Max swiftly cut in and, (sorry animal lovers,) kicked it away from Fang._

_"Thank you thank you!" Fang sighed._

_Max just started laughing. "It was so small! And cute!"_

_Fang shuddered. "It's slimy and it can grow its tail back after you cut it. That's unnatural."_

_Max couldn't answer, she was laughing too hard._

I quickly looked at Fang, he was as white as a ghost.

"Aw! It's so cute!" I ran up to it and picked it up. "Look!" I ran to Fang and shoved it close to his face. "You should pet it!"

Fang recoiled and gave a little shriek. Iggy just face palmed, he did that a lot, and chuckled. Everyone else just looked at Fang in shock.

"You don't like lizards?" Lissa asked.

"Nonononono." Fang backed away. "Get. It. Away. From. Me."

I'd like to say we did. I'd like to say we carefully put down the lizard. I'd really like to say we walked home peacefully after.

Too bad I can't say any of that.

* * *

**So there is chapter eighteen. I again am sorry for the wait. But I'm kinda glad I was restricted from submitting, because I could focus a bit on school instead. But whatever. Hoping you find a box of chocolates in your room; this chapter was brought to you by Dragonpurplepearl**


	19. The Lunch

**EDITED***

**Here is... THE LUNCH!**

**Fang- dragon doesn't own any thing she doesn't own. Does that make sense?**

**Pearl- Nope.**

**Dragon- I really apologize for the shortness, this is a filler**

* * *

**Still Friday end of school**

**Fang POV  
**  
After that terrifying event, we all piled onto the benches in my backyard.

"This is great Mrs. Ride." Lissa tore into a cob of corn. I still wasn't able to think of her and Max as friends. She hadn't squealed or batted her eyelashes at me for ages!

"Guys, we have news." Valencia hit her fork on her glass, making a clear, ringing sound.

I noticed all the girls exchange knowing smiles. Wonder why.

Everyone at the table got quiet.

"All the moms have pitched in and got tickets to Maui! We're leaving August second and coming back September first!"

The tables erupted into gasps and squeals. Nudge was rambling on about her hot bikini, the hot weather and hot Hawaiian boys.

"It's all thanks to Lissa, who suggested a big trip, which means she's coming too."

This was met with awkward silence.

"Thanks guys, I feel the love." Lissa said sarcastically. It broke the awkward silence and everyone all started babbling about Hawaii stuff. For me though, I was pulled into a-

_"Everyone! We are all going to Disneyland!" Alice grinned widely while everyone cheered._

_Fang watched as Iggy turned to Max, his best friend and their neighbor, and they started talking about all the cool rollorcoasters and kept glancing to Fang, a glare on her face. After the fifth glare, Fang just ignored her. He didn't know why Iggy would be friends with her._

_"This trip is for all of us of course, but also to celebrate Fang coming out of the hospital." He had hit his head on the playground and blacked out. Or so everyone told him, he didn't remember._

I shook my head. They had all lied, I remembered seeing Max's worried look in the hospital and the first words she said to me was, "Iggy was worried about you."

I remember asking, "what about you?" She gave me a look of pity.

"I did, but all Iggy's been talking about was you and hoping you wake up."

"You talked to Iggy?" I recalled asking, I think because little me had amnesia, but remembered that Max wasn't friends with Iggy.

"Yeah. He's my best friend." She had replied and the memory of them not being friends faded away and was replaced with the thought that they were always besties and I was just the brother.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter, next one up next week, no earlier. All my activities are crowding my updating schedule. As if I had one. I wish I could update faster, but no can do.**

**Friend my Facebook account Dragonpurple Pearl. I only have pukabrina-FAXfan and Emily. I do post things on there you know...**


	20. When Someone Asks Someone Out

**EDITED***

**Here it is! Apologize for the wait, it's just school work is piling up, and band practices and dance are making me very busy. I am really really sorry and appreciate the no rushing me. But I've done it and here is chapter twenty!**

**I might update faster if you friend or like my Facebook. Seriously.**

* * *

**Monday**

**Max POV**

Well, it's been a month and a bit, and Lissa and I are quite close. I don't remember what we used to be, but Lissa says we're close to what we used to be. She's come over and tried to help me bake chocolate cookies. After I burnt the first batch, she told me to stay away and let her bake. It was delicious, though not as yummy as Mom's.

We've gone shopping, or more like I bought a pair of shorts and hung out in the food court while she bought loads of stuff. I still laugh when I think of her witnessing some guys hit on me and grab my butt and me slapping their faces. And punching their noses.

Recreating a friendship is hard and isn't supposed to be planned. It's gradually happened as I remember more memories of us. Like one where Lissa fell of her bike and I carried her back home to where we were greeted with cookies and Lissa with band aids.

Fast forward to July thirty first. We are packing for Maui. All I have in my suitcase is the bikinis, some shorts, a couple tank tops, a few pair of jeans and comfy shorts and my Marianas trench concert shirt for pjs. I'm not even going to start on what clothes Ella and Nudge have packed.

Lissa packed about the same amount of clothes I did. Though she had a few dresses, something I refused to pack.

"Max!" Angel bounced. We were currently on my big trampoline in my backyard. I was babysitting her, Gazzy had soccer camp.

"Yeah Ange?" I double bounced her.

"Are you done packing?" she did a flip. Don't know how she did that.

"Yeah. How's-"

"What's up with you and Lissa?" Angel interrupted me.

"Oh, um, we had a um, big fight in the past, but that's old news now. We're friends." I jumped, landed on my butt then bounced up.

"Hm." Angel frowned. "She's all different. I remember her shirts used to be so low I could see her b-"

"Yeah well she's changed. All t shirts and sensibly necked shirts." I cut in hastily.

"That's good, you needed more friends that are girls."

"I have plenty!" I protested.

"Ella doesn't count. Nudge is her friend."

"She's mine too!"

"Okay fine, Nudge counts. But who else?"

"JJ?" I said weakly. I hadn't talked to her for a while and didn't know if she came back from her vacation yet. I doubt it.

"Okay fine. All I'm saying is, this Version of Lissa seems like a nice friend. She gave me some cookies!"

"Her cookies are good aren't they?" I smiled. "Let's go inside, all this bouncing is making me hungry."

"No cooking." Angel warned.

* * *

Fang POV

Well, I'm packed. Took forever, but I jut stuffed in a bunch of t shirts, shorts, socks blabla. I had wanted to just bring one t shirt and one pair of shorts, (hey, the apartment we're staying at has a washing machine,) but Mum was insisting i bring more.

"Yo Fang, have you seen my headphones?" Iggy poked his head around my door to my bedroom.

"Um, not for a while," I collapsed onto my bed. "Didn't you lend it to Ella?" I smirked.

"Crap, I did. Would it seem rude if I asked for it back?" Iggy walked into my room and sat at my desk chair.

"No. But..." I trailed off.

"What?" Iggy leaned forward.

"Asking her out might make it seem less rude." I finished. "Dude, you've liked her since like, you set eyes on her."

"That would be when I was five." Iggy stated.

"Okay, like, a long time. Just go for it!" I sounded a lot like those teen girl magazines.

"I should." Iggy bit his lip. "What if she says n-"

"Don't do that to yourself Iggy." I warned. (Avengers reference! :) )

"You're right! I should!" Iggy jumped up and ran out of the room, almost crashing into Nudge who was hauling her suit case downstairs.

"Watch it!" she called at his retreating back. "Where's he going?" she asked me as I followed her downstairs.

"Just doing something that was long due." I stared wistfully at Iggy through the window to see Ella open the door, Iggy ask her and then Ella jumping up and down screaming yes. If only I had the guts to do that. Though not to Ella.

* * *

**So there, again I am so sorry for the wait, but look forward to the next chapter next week.**

**Guys, not one friend request? If you don't like the thought of me knowing who you really are, it's not that hard to create another Facebook account and name it your pen name.**


	21. Angel Almost Gets Hit and Eggy happens

**EDITED***

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter, the views are flying up! HUGE thanks to sbo914 and Ellis Alpha for friending, I really appreciate it. WARNING: EXTREME SHORTNESS. E.X.T.R.E.M.E.**

* * *

**Tuesday August first  
One day until Hawaii**

**Max POV  
**  
The while flock was excited about Maui. The house was practically charged up with the excitement. And yes, Lissa is a part of the flock now. Even the others have agreed, after she saved Angel's life.

_"Angel sweetie!" I said absently as we all were walking to my house from the park, "Wach where you walk, you almost got hit by a car."_

_"Sorry Max." Angel apologized. She had been animatedly telling us all about the time she found a little black scottie dog and she claimed she saw him jump really high. As she told us about the jumping, she had jumped and almost got run over. Apparently, she had named him Total._

_Lissa laughed, "I'm sure Total wouldn't want you to get hit by a car."_

_Angel just grinned. "I had a dream he was flying and then I was flying like this!" She jumped up and flapped her arms as if they were wings. We all laughed, but the laughter was cut short as her jump angled toward the road, where a large mini van was speeding along._

_"Angel!" I screamed. She landed on the road and couldn't get up in time, we watched in horror as the car came closer, closer and then-_

_"Watch it dirtbag!" Lissa threw her purse, which might I tell you is __heavy__, fly towards the van. The van careened sideways to avoid the purse, thus avioding Angel._

_"You watch it!" A lady jumped out of the van._

_"No, you watch it! There was a child on the road!" Nudge yelled._

_The lady looked at Angel who was getting up from the road._

_"Oh god, I am so sorry! I was feeding my baby in the front seat and wasn't paying attention!" The lady was crying now. "I am so so so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"_

_"Actually..." Angel tugged on her sleeve. "I'd like an ice cream and a band aid." She pointed to her scraped knee._

_"Of course of course!" The lady rambled. "Why don't I treat you all to some?"_

_Fang just looked at me. Probably remembering our "date" "Sure, I'll take chocolate."_

So yeah, the lady was nice and she was apologizing the whole time. I of course made Angel apologize for leaping onto the road.

Another important event in my life, Iggy had asked Ella out, my best friend with my little sister. They hadn't broken it to me softly, the opposite actually. It went like this.

"_Max! Guess what?" Ella bounded into my room, a smile from ear to ear._

_"Um, a bunch of robot unicorns have taken over the earth." I replied._

_"Uh, no."_

_"Oh! Chocolate is falling from the sky right now and you're being a good sister by telling me so I can go eat."_

_"No."_

_"Fang has just signed up for ballet lessons." I guessed._

_"NO! Iggy asked me out!" Ella squealed._

_"What the f-Facebook?!What the Facebook?!." I screamed. "Since when has he liked you?! He never told me!"_

_"He just said, "Ella, I've liked you for a while, will you please go out with me?" It was so cute!"_

_"Well..." I smiled evilly._

_"What?" Ella frowned._

_"If he hurts you in anyway, I'll break his face." I smirked._

_Ella's eyes widened. "Um, yeah, I'm gonna go, just thought I'd tell you..." and then she dashed off._

_I just smiled._

So yeah, they were together and I was left staring through my window into Fang's window. Hold up, don't think I'm creepy. He's not in there. I was just thinking that they got together before me and Fang, even though I've liked him so much longer.

"Max?" Mom knocked on my bedroom door. "Can you come out here for a second?"

I got off my bed and walked out. "Yeah what- holy pancakes!"

* * *

**Heehee cliffhanger! I want to thank you all for sticking around even though I'm updating so much less. Does that make sense?**


	22. Operation Stop Them From Kissing

**DITED***

**Hey guys. I'm sick. (EDIT- Sick again today! Mar.3 2013)**

**Pearl: tissues are everywhere and all I hear nowadays is sniffing, coughing and sneezing**

**Dragon: oh hush. So yeah, I'm sick, but I manage to write this chapter in bed! Ta da! And the first part of this chapter is a little disturbing, but whatev.**

* * *

**Tuesday August first  
One day until Hawaii**

**Max POV**

"What is that?" I cried out, accusingly pointing a finger at the offending object. My mom was holding it and it looked scary.

"Max, it's a-"

"I know what it is! It was a rhetorical question." I shrank away from it. "Get it away from me."

"Are you telling me you've never seen it before?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"I have, but it's god darn freaky!"

"Look Max, we're going to Hawaii. There will be pools as oceans to swim in and you get your period smack darn in the middle of it."

"Mom. I am never ever going to wear a tampon." That's right, she was holding a box of tampons.

"Max sweetie. You're old enough and-"

"Yo Max, front door was unlocked so I- what are you holding Mrs. Martinez?" it was Iggy. Oh no.

"Um, holding what?" Mom looked behind him. "Oh god what is that?"

Iggy of course turned around to look, and while he did, mom tossed the box to me, which I shoved into my room.

"Nothing. Sorry I though I saw a spider." Mom smiled. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"Thanks mom!" I wave and mouth, "you're lucky you thought of that!"

"Bye Mrs. Martinez!" Iggy says.

"Max, I need to talk to you." He wrings his hands.

"Um sure, let's to in my room," I take his hand and pull him into my room, shutting the door behind me. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Fangknowsaboutgradetwoandtha tyouguyswerefriendsandyeah."

"Hold the phone," I put my hands up. "Fang knows about grade two that we were friends and yeah?"

"Yeah..." Iggy bit his lip. "And I might've confirmed it instead of doing plan b."

Plan b was to be put in action if Fang ever remembered. Iggy was supposed to scoff and say, "you and Max? Friends? She kissed you? That never happened, are you sick?" The plan wasn't perfect, but it was supposed to be put into action.

"You didn't do plan b? That took forever to plan!"

"Um, yeah, all of two minutes." Iggy raised an eye row. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? I'm furious! Now we can't be friends ever. Again! Why didn't you do plan b! I am so pissed at you Iggy!" I yell.

He just blinks then leans over and hits me right on the head.

"What was that for?!" I yell.

"Sorry, I thought you'd forget about this." He says sheepishly.

I just facepalmed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I thought it'd work again. Hey, is that a box of tampons?"

* * *

Iggy POV

As I walked out of Max's room, more like ran since she threw the box at me, I contemplated Fang and Max as a couple. I opened my front door to my house and collapsed on the couch.

Fang and Max wouldn't be a very good couple. Fang would love her too much, and probably do something stupid and break her heart. Something like I dunno, leave her for her safety or something. Max would most certainly avoid all sappy romance and all that mush.

I didn't want Max's heart broken. I admit, I used to like her in middle school, but seeing her kick a student stupid enough to hit on her in the groin over and over just scarred me. So I was her protective best friend, and I might have to protect her from Fang. Who knows? One day he might leave her because she wasn't acting leaderly.

I grinned an evil grin, operation stop Fang and Max from kissing was going to be put into action. Technically, it had been for a while.

"Iggy?" Nudge walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of green tea ice cream. "Why are you smiling evilly?"

I just smiled wider

* * *

**There it is, I tried to make this chapter longer than my last one, that one was so short I almost cried but I hope you guys know that all my chapters are in the short side.**

**Reviews are appreciated and hoped for! My goal is 100 Friends my Facebook account! Thanks to Emily, sb0914, puckabrina-FAXfan and Ellis Alpha for friending!**

**Hoping you don't get sick, sick fans make me sad, this chapter was brought to you by dragonpurplepearl!**

**Dragon: Achooo!**

**Pearl: …Bless you**


	23. An Awkward Plane Ride

**EDITED***

**Most of these events did not happen to me.**

**Oh shiz! I forgot disclaimers for the last chapters! Don't sue me please! DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ITS CHARACTERS! There! Don't arrest me please!**

* * *

**Wednesday August second.  
Hawaii!**

**Max POV.  
**  
Today was the day we were all going to Maui! Everyone was so excited, you could tell because we were taking the five am plane and no one looked tired. We had to wake up at 3:30 to get everything in the car. And then of course there was the whole, "I forgot my iPod!" "Oops, I didn't pack the camera!" "Oh crap my wallet!" We turned the van around to go back to the house at least three times.

When we finally got to the airport, we went through customs and such, almost getting arrested when someone overheard Gazzy and Iggy talking about bombs. We were boarding the plane and we sat in groups of three. Me, Fang and Iggy. Lissa, Nudge and Ella. Mom, Mrs. Ride and Mrs. Walker. Gazzy and Angel sat in the group of two seating at the back. We were all at the back but they were at the far back.

An hour into the ride I heard someone puking. I turned around and sure enough, there was poor Gazzy vomiting.

"Angel, can you flag that flight attendant over?" I said quietly, so I wouldn't disturb the passengers. The moms were sleeping and so was Nudge.

"Sure. Miss?" Angel smiled cutely at the attendant near the washrooms. "Can you come over for a sec?"

The lady nodded and walked over. "Hey," I waved so she walked over to me. "Can you bring more puke bags for my friend?" I pointed to Gazzy, who she hadn't even noticed.

"Of course." She smiled grimly and brought a out half a dozen bags.

I closed my eyes, just six more hours.

* * *

About four hours in, which meant three more hours left, Fang nudged me. "What? " I asked groggily.

"Ella needs your attention." He said softly. I craned my neck behind our row to Ella, Nudge and Lissa's row.

"What is it Ells?" I asked she had a pained look on her face and so did Nudge beside her.

"My ear hurts." She whimpered. "It feels like it's going to burst!" Nudge nodded.

"It's an earache." I said soothingly. "Swallow a few times or do this." I pinch my nose closed and blew out my nose. My ear popped. The girls quickly followed suite and Nudge sighed.

"Thanks Max. That feels so much better."

"Don't worry about it. Here's some gum, you're going to get another earache when we descend." I hand them some and they thanked me.

"How do you know all that?" Fang asked when I turned back around.

"My dad used to teach me all these life lessons." I say, looking at my lap. "Before he moved." My dad had moved away when I was young, but not so young that I forgot all be taught me. "Everything about stomach aches, head aches all the stuff that hurts."

Fang smiled. "Anything about heart aches?"

"Well, if your heart hurts you should see a doctor." I advise.

"I mean emotionally. Like when I blew you off when you kissed me in grade two." He said boldly.

"What?" I turn and look at him sharply. Iggy had told me about him remembering, but it was surprising to hear him remember. Speaking of Iggy, I saw him peeking out at us from slitted eyes. I swore I heard him whisper about some kind of operation.

But back to our conversation. "I know you remember, Lissa didn't hit you that hard." He said with an edge.

"All I forgot when she hit me was her." I retort back.

"See?! That's the only thing you forgot! Look Max, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said when you kissed me."

"Fang, you were never a good actor, you're saying you lied through your teeth that easily?" I snort.

"Max! I'm telling the truth! I said that because I was embarrassed and-"

"Embarrassed? That Miss. Best friend/Tom boy liked you? I'm sure you were really embarrassed!" I hiss. I get a couple of hushes from other passengers but ignore them. I take off my seat belt and go over to Lissa.

"Please switch with me?" I plead. "I can't last two hours."

Lissa studies me carefully. "Sure." She says after a few moments. She takes off her seat belt and we switch. I go back to sleep and the last thing I see is Fang staring at me sadly.

* * *

I am awakened to the sound of, "aloha passengers! Welcome to the beautiful Maui!" Holy pancakes! I was in the aloha state!

* * *

**I hope you liked this! Review please! My goal is still 100!**


	24. MAUI!

**EDITED***

**Here it is! I know all my chapters have been short but here's a treat! And omg! Max and the flock are in Hawaii! (0.0)  
This story is full of clichés that I never meant to be used. I apologize if you see familiar patterns in this story. But never fear! This story does not have all rooms conveniently taken leaving Max and Fang to room together. It does not have that.**

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM**

**If you know the song review it or pm me. Also the singers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or Maui. I wish I lived in Maui though (-_-)**

* * *

**Wednesday still, Hawaii is three hours behind. 9:00ish**

**Fang POV.  
**  
Naturally, I couldn't sleep the rest of the plane ride. So when the flight attendant said we were in Maui, instead of excitement, I felt tired. And weary. But seeing the overjoyed faces of everyone else raised my spirits and I cheered along with the rest of the passengers.

Fast forward the getting our luggage and stuff, soon we were cruising in our rented van to our hotel.

But anyways, we were driving the loooooong way to our hotel in Kihei. Angel, Gazzy and Ella were sleeping in the back. The moms were taking turns driving and were talking to each other in hushed voices. Yes, our van fit all of us.

I avoided eye contact with Max as we drove silently to our destination. The stupid GPS lady couldn't pronounce any of the Hawaiian names, making roads called Allekehee, (allay-ka-hey,) into Allakahey, (alley-kee-hee.) Yeah, she's obviously not Hawaiian.

It was about one am when we arrived at the hotel. Or more like motel, but it had a cozy feeling to it. It had a great looking pool in the back. I made a mental note to swim in it tomorrow. There was about six floors and the whole place was very open. There was no enclosed space, huge empty windows were all around the motel.

There were three units rented, each with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and a living room, as well as a nice balcony that overlooked the pool.

The boys had one unit, the girls another and the moms the third.

Since each room had two rooms, one with a king size bed and the the other with two beds, Iggy got one bed, me the other and Gazzy got the king size. We did Rock Paper Scissors for it and Gazzy won to my despair.

Nudge later told me Max had the king, Lissa and Ella had one and Nudge and Angel shared the other. I'm guessing Max scared everyone into letting her get the king size, but whatever, they didn't seem bothered by it. I can only wonder who of the moms got the king size.

I didn't even unpack; Iggy, Gazzy and I just dumped our suitcases on the ground and fell asleep on the beds.

* * *

**Max POV**

So, the girls and I didn't even unpack our stuff, all we did was throw ourselves onto the bed and sleep. And I got the king size bed, I didn't even have to scare them they were so tired!

**Thursday**  
The next morning, I was awoken to the smell of pancakes. I bolted out of bed and changed into shorts and a purple tank top. I padded out of the room and saw Lissa at the stove in the kitchen, flipping pancakes. Everyone else was eating.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten am. We wanted to let you sleep" Angel smiled, her mouth full of pancake.

I smiled and helped myself to a stack of yummy pancakes.

"Where we going first?" I wanted to go to the beach. I noticed our motel was about a two minute walk to the beach.

"Shopping." Everyone said together.

"What? No!" I panicked.

"Come on Max. We want to look like the locals. Or the opposite I guess, just like tourists." Lissa grinned.

"Yeah! We wanna buy Hawaiian dresses and those cool fake plumeria flowers that clip intoyour hair! Oooh! And I saw a 24 hour open Denny's! We should go there for lunch!" Nudge rambled.

"Um, sure. But beach tomorrow!" I pointed my fork at them. "Got it?"

"Yes." They all rolled their eyes.

* * *

Everyone piled into the van and Alice drive us to a nearby strip that actually had beautiful dresses and jewelry. I bought four dresses, surprising I know! They're all halter tops. Ones purple, another is creamy with red plumeria flowers on it, another is pink and has turtles on it and the last is an uneven cut around my thighs. It's my favourite because all it is white and pink and yellow flowers.

After we spent about four hours shopping, mostly due to Nudge's pleads, we headed back to our motel to change into swimwear.

"Max, we need to talk." Fang said quietly in the elevator up to our floor, floor 4.

"About what?" I asked coolly. "You're embarrassment?"

"No! I didn't mean that!"

I glanced around our crowded elevator. The moms were too busy chatting, as well as everyone else. "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant-"

"Soooooooo, guys! Whatcha doing?" Iggy slid over to us and put his hands over our shoulders.

"Nothing." I said in a cold voice. The door dinged opened and I got out of there as fat as I could.

* * *

"Ella Lynn Martinez! Where the h e double toothpick are my swimsuits?!" I screamed.

"Back home. I bought you new ones."

"Why? I liked mine!"

"Max. They aren't even skimpy. Just because its two pieces does not mean its skimpy." Ella told me. She was decked out in a baby blue bikini with turtles on it. I had to admit, she looked great.

"But-but I paid for those!" I wailed.

"No you didn't, I did." Lissa poked her head out of the washroom. "Do you like my swim suit?"

It was a hot pink string bikini and yes, it looked good.

"Just wear it Max." Nudge sighed. She was wearing a dark red two piece. It had a little black bow in the middle of the top.

"But-"

"Max. Wear it or else I'll force it on you." Lissa threatened.

"You know what? I love the outfit." I smiled sweetly and hurriedly shut the door separating the living room to my separate room.

* * *

We all walked from our hotel to the beach. Except the moms, they said all the shopping wore them out. So it was up to me, Fang, Lissa and Iggy to keep the kids in line. Which wasn't that hard, they weren't brats or anything. Or young.

Us girls had shorts and a t-shirt over top of our swim suits, since you don't see bikini clad girls walking around back where we live. But as I looked around, girls had really short shorts, the gorgeous dresses or swimsuits on. Just swim suits. It was hot enough I guess. About thirty degrees.

When we got there, the sign said, "Kamaole Beach. Please watch out for glass and keep your dogs on leashes."

"That's a nice name. I wonder if there's a lot of glass on the beach. Oh, I wanna see a cute dog!" Nudge and Angel rambled in unison as they read each rule. Creepy.

All the girls took off their outerwear. Except me of course, because I'm so unique.

"Aren't you going to take off your shorts?" Angel asked me.

"Um, I'm cold sweetie. I might take it off later." I lied.

"Max? It's thirty two degrees." Iggy pointed out.

They were all staring at me so I yelled, "you win! Fine!" And I took off my shorts and t-shirt.

This isn't one of those cliche stories where Fang and Iggy gawk or anything. I admit I looked a-MA-zing in my purple bikini with dark purple swirls, but all I got was a muttered, "finally." From Lissa and a clap from Angel who gushed about how cute I looked.

And okay, so Fang might have looked a second too long, but that was probably Ella's plan all along.

We spent a least two hours there. The beach was beautiful. It looked like paradise, The sand was white and the perfect texture. No rock hard, or half wet half dry sand, It was warm and grainy.

"Omigosh! The water is like in all those commercials! It's like, so clear and so blue! I love blue! There's a cute guy in my class named Carson with blue eyes and-"

I cut Nudge off. "It is pretty Nudge. Why don't we go swim in it?"

Everyone nodded or in Gazzy's case, a huge, "YES!"

The water was just the right temperature. Not freezing, yet not so warm we'd suspect someone peed in it. It was sun warmed and body temperature. We lazily swam around or pretended to "jump" over waves.

* * *

We get back to our hotel and took showers in our respectful rooms. After my shower, I put on my purple dress and put a yellow fake plumeria flower clip in my hair.

Lissa left in blue ripped jean shorts and a t-shirt that said aloha. Nudge left in a red tank top and black shorts, while Angel donned some knee length shorts and an Aeropostale shirt.

We walked to the moms' room where the boys were waiting.

Gazzy was telling all the moms about our little adventure, when he stopped and said shyly, "I like your dress Max."

"Thanks Gaz."I smiled. Fang walked up to me and lazily said, "I like the dress, but you look good too."

I blushed. "Th-thanks."

He was just about to say something when Iggy ran up to us. "Hey guys! I was telling everyone about this great shave ice place I saw! We're going now."

"Thanks Iggy." I was a little disgruntled by his timing, it seemed Fang was too since he frowned.

"Come one everyone!" Anne was already walking out the door. "It's too hot in here, I need shave ice."

* * *

"Okay, so these are the flavors." Nudge looked at the menu. "Pineapple, cotton candy, orangesicle, banana, cherry, raspberry, peach, blue raspberry and blue vanilla." Nudge took a deep breath.

"I'll have peach and raspberry." Fang said.

"Mmm, blue raspberry and cotton candy for me." I said.

"That's going to stain your lips and teeth." Mom warned.

"Meh, it ain't permanent."

After I had that, I was addicted. It was soooo good and I really wanted another, but the moms said too much sugar would rot my teeth. They did get me a chocolate muffin though, since the place sold food too.

"Max, it looks like you kissed a smurf." Iggy said. Lissa giggled.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out and grinned.

"It looks like you ate one too judging by the colour of your teeth."

* * *

**So there! The first full day in Hawaii! Shave ice was huge for me in Hawaii and its very delicious. I couldn't put how much I loved it into this chapter, unless I did a whole chapter of yum's and mmmmm's.**

**Review review and follow my twitter account, DivergentNephil. I follow back, I promise.**


	25. Kiss

**EDITED***

**Chapter 25! I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed or favourited or followed, thank you so much! As my science teacher would say, "you're beautiful I love you!" Yeah, my science teacher is cool that way. Oh yeah! A certain Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark gave me a wonderful idea. Read it in the comments. (And don't be afraid to lead a comment yourself!) it's not exactly your idea I-P-T-i-n-D, buts that's because I don't believe in totally using others ideas**.

**This is uploaded today and not on the weekend because I wrote a bunch of one shots I want to post tomorrow**

**_I'm fifteen, for a moment_**  
**_Caught in between ten and twenty and I'm, just dreaming._**

**My new favourite song, review or pm me the artist and the song name if you know**

**Disclaimer I no own. I wish I own.**

* * *

**Friday at 3:15 am**

**Max POV.**

I know what you're thinking. Why is Max up at 3:15? Blame my mom. She came here when she was eighteen and went to Haleakala Crater to see the sunrise. The ride is two hours long so we'd get there just in time.

We packed chips and juice boxes and trudged or in Ella's case, actually had Iggy carry her to the van, she was just so tired. I was tempted to crawl, but would have fallen asleep on the road. And that would not be good. I didn't want to be turned into a Max pancake.

Last night was probably the best sleep I had ever gotten. I could hear the waves crashing against rocks and the wind through the palm trees. It was soothing and I had quickly fallen asleep.

We all climbed into the car in zombie like states. We stopped in at mcdonalds to get some hashbrowns and hot cakes. Nudge almost had a melt down because there was apparently no such thing as peach smoothies in maui's mcdonalds. of course, she was too tired to scream so she settled for an apple juice.

About one hour in, at 4:15, Fang leaned over from the middle row, I was in the back, he whispered, "Want a chocolate cookie?"

"Duh! Gimme!" I was awake now.

"I don't have any, I just needed you awake." He smirked.

"Gee thanks, pick on the tired one."

"We're all tired." Nudge said from the middle row.

"Whatever. What did you want to talk to me about?" I yawned.

"The moms are getting really sleepy. They've all taken turns driving and well, we have our licenses."

I let his words enter my brain. Then panic set in. "Woah! I'm not drivin up Haleakala! There's no guard rails and its like, hundreds of feet up! I'm going to kill us all!"

"Ssssh!" Fang looked worriedly at Angel and Gazzy, but they were sound asleep.

"Sorry. I can drive down the crater. There's no way I'm driving up the crater that created Maui, which has no rails, in the pitch blackness."

"There's always the headlights." Fang pointed out helpfully.

"Still. You can offer to drive up."

"Fine. Valencia?" He called softly. Mom was currently driving.

"Yes Fang?" She replied sleepily.

"I was wondering if you wanted to switch places. You seem really tired."

"Gosh, thanks. There's a little restroom and parking lot right before we start to go up. We can switch there."

"Great. Max is driving back down." He took a chip out of the bag.

"Thank you, you two. I appreciate it." She yawned.

When we got to the little pit stop place, everyone got out and slumped to the restrooms. My legs were asleep and cramped so I stretched them out. Fang switched with mom and when everyone got back to the car, he started to drive up.

I have to hand it to Fang, he didn't look freaked out. Even when we were very close to the top and actually above the clouds, he still looked calm.

When we got to the top, everyone scrambled to get out. The sun was already coming out, so we ran to a bunch of large rocks and stood on them to get a better view.

I don't know if this happened all the time, but someone started to sing. It was a sweet melody that filled the area. It spoke of the explosion that created Maui and a bunch of stuff I didn't understand. Seconds later the sun slowly came out from below. It was hard to explain, yet it was beautiful. I could actually see the sun rising and getting brighter. I looked over at Iggy and giggled as he pretended to be blinded by it.

The crater had tons of people watching the sun. There was applause and someone yelled, "that's it, shows over."

"Is that it?" Gazzy asked, pouting.

"Yup!" Ella hopped off her rock and headed towards the car. "Let's go hack to the hotel and sleep."

"Max, you're driving." Mom said.

"But-but" I sighed as she glared at me. "Fine." I crawled into the driver's seat and started to drive. I looked nervously over the end, all I could see was the clouds and very very far below, the ground. I gulped in fear and started to descend down the crater.

To say I almost killed us was an understatement. What really happened? I can't explain, it's too terrifying to think of.

... Just kidding. I'm a phenomenal driver and so not that dramatic. I easily drove back down and the car ride was filled with Iggy's snores and Nudge's soft chatter.

"Max." Fang was next to me in the passengers seat.

"What Fang?" I didn't take my eyes of the road.

"I have a confession." He said in a low voice. Glanced at him and saw his dark eyes were focused intently on my face.

"Tell me after, I have to concentrate." I honestly didn't, but I didn't feel like talking right now. His eyes were all I could see before I snapped my eyes back to the road. He was quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

When we got to the bottom, I gratefully switched seats with Fang. We drove in silence until we heard a Lissa squeal, "OMIGOSH! Lahaina! I heard it has great shops. Can we please go there?"

"Sure Lissa." Anne said. She tapped Fang's chair. "Turn right Fang." I looked over at a large sign and yup, it said to turn right to go to Lahaina.

He pulled a sharp right turn and everyone started talking about the shops or the restaurants. Iggy mentioned a place called Bubba Gump.

"Isnt that a show?" Ella asked him.

"I don't know! But I hear it has great pop corn shrimp."

We arrived in Lahaina about half an hour later. Everyone ran out of the car to stretch their legs.

"Guys? Lets go eat first." Mom directed us toward a large restaurant that had a sign that clearly stated Bubba Gump. "Table for um, one, six, nine," she counted. "ten! Table for ten please." She told the waitress, who smiled and took us to a large table. I couldn't help but notice her flirtatious smiles towards Fang. I frowned and all out growled at him when he smirked at me.

When we ordered, I saw the waitress, who had red hair, purposely drop her pen and bend down to get it. I smirked at how Fang didn't even glance down. Her shirt was quite low. Iggy was another story and Ella smacked his arm, from which he muttered an apology.

I got the popcorn shrimp, as well as Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella and Lissa. The moms and Fang got different burgers and I put up with the waitress's lingering gaze on Fang's arms and abs. Oh gosh he has abs, I can see them through his shirt. Don't ask why, I just can. She ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. Then she gave it to Fang and made the universal call me sign. I almost saw red.

After she left I abruptly said, "washroom." And hurriedly walked away.

I heard footsteps behind me and assumed it was Fang's. "what do you want Fang?" I asked in a huff.

"Fang? I am not Fang. The name is Ryan." I turned around and was greeted to the sight of a cute ish boy. He had a splatter of freckles over his nose and light blue eyes. I noticed his brown hair kept getting in the way of his eyes and he kept pushing them back. He looked my age.

"Max." I looked past him and saw Fang watching. Hmm... I wonder if I could-

"I noticed you from my table. I love your shorts." He smirked. I blushed. My shorts were a gift from Lissa, they were really short and white.

"Um, thanks."

"Your shirt is quite nice too." I almost socked him in the face when I realized no, it was not my shirt he was looking at. But I really wanted to see what Fang would do, so I just smiled.

"Thanks. It's quite hot though here." I fanned myself.

"I'm guessing you're a tourist?" He put an arm on the wall. Which was right by my ear. So basically I was leaning on a wall with some cute guy's arm on one side of my head. I wonder what Fang would do if he put both arms on either side of my head. I smirked as I saw Fang's hands clench.

"Tourist. You local?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Maybe I could give you a tour around the island one day?"

"Sorry. She's busy." I craned my neck past Ryan and voila! Fang was there.

"Oh, um, who's this?" He took his arm back.

"My fri-"

"Her boyfriend." Fang growled. Ryan threw me a disgusted look before hurrying off somewhere.

"Boyfriend? Come on Fang! I was having fun! Now you know how I felt when that red headed wai-oh!" I gasped as His lips softly pressed onto mine.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I am evil! Catch you guys next week! Please follow me on twitter, it's DivergentNephil. Once again, I follow back!**


	26. Another Kiss!

**EDITED***

**So where did we end? Oh yeah, the kiss. Tsk tsk, Iggy is failing at his "Operation" I smiled at the response to that. You guys don't like when people interfere with fax do you? Me too!**

**Don't want to be, the bad guy  
****And I'm blaming myself and I think you know why****I'm killing time  
****And time's killing you every way that I do**

**If you know the song title and the band, then review it or pm me!**

**Disclaimer- do not own Maximum Ride or references to something I don't own. Yeah. I do own a copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets though.**

* * *

**Friday third of August**

**Fang POV**

I watched with glee as Max stormed off. That waitress had really pissed her off. Not like I liked that red head though. There was only one girl for me. In fact, said girl was flirting with some guy!

I watched as she said something and smiled. My fists clenched as if by themselves as he put his arm near her. Max smirked. She saw my fists clenching and she still flirted with him!

I walked up to them and heard him offer to give her a tour.

"Sorry, she's busy." I scowled at him.

"Oh, um, who's this?" I heaved a sigh of relied when he moved his arm.

"My fri-"

She was so not going to friend zone me. "Her boyfriend." I interrupted. The guy looked at her strangely as if wondering why she us been flirting with him if she had a boyfriend. I watched as he walked away.

"Boyfriend? Come on Fang! I was having fun! Now you know how I felt when that red headed wai-oh!" I pressed my lips to hers and she gasped.

Memories swirled around me. I was reminded of our first kiss, where everything had gone wrong. Of when I saw fireworks and heard angels singing, though I blew her off and cracked our friendship.

But back to the moment. I deepened our kiss, but did not get far. She pulled away and stammered. "Wh-wha- huh?"

Iggy came running. "Crap! I failed!" He wailed.

"Iggy! Go away for a second." I pleaded. I needed to tell her how I felt! I can't lose her agai-

"No Iggy, you stay. I'm not feeling so good." She opened the door to the ladies washroom and disappeared inside.

I was dazed. Why did she go?

"I failed my mission!" He face palmed.

"What mission?" I cried out.

"To stop you guys from kissing." He said bluntly.

"I wish you had stopped me, would have saved me the heart ache." I walked back to our table, no one had witnessed any of that.

**Max POV**

Oh god. I stared at myself in the mirror. Why did he kiss me? Did he think I was pretty? The girl in me asked. I looked in the mirror more critically, as if I was expecting a wolf mutant thing to stare back at me. But it didn't.

"Oh god." I repeated out loud. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Knock knock!" Nudge opened the door with a grin. "You thought I didn't see nothing! I saw EVERTHING! Great job making him jealous, great kiss!" Nudge gave me a thumbs up as she walked over to the sinks and washed her hands.

"Great? What does this mean?"

"That he likes you. Duh." Nudge rolled her eyes. "Wanna go shopping?"

* * *

We went shopping, I bought a bunch of candy at the abc stores. Gotta love Nerds. No, not the people, the- never mind.

While I listeners to Ella and Nudge idly chat about cute dresses and such, I realized I shouldn't have run away. Hello? I had wanted to kiss him for years! And when he makes the first move I pull away? What is wrong with me?

I face palmed and some little kid gave me a weird look like, "okaaaay, weird girl slapping her face for no reason, just gonna grab this candy and go..." Which he did. Leave I mean, after grabbing some airheads. The candy not the- never mind.

It hit me. I loved Fang. Since grade two. Everyone starts with likes right? I guess I did too, but after ten ish yeas, I guess my feelings grew stronger.

I winced on the outside. Now I'm going all gushy. Great. The same kid caught sight of me wincing and just slowly turned away.

* * *

**Fang POV**

"I can't believe it man!" I groaned. "She ran!"

Iggy shook his head as he grabbed a box of macadamia nuts. "I knew she would."

"And you didn't tell me? Would have stopped me."

"Fang." Iggy grabbed my shoulders. Some kid looked at us strangely, probably wondering if he was going to kiss me. "Max likes you back."

"She ran! Completely- what?"

"You got your memories back right? Don't you remember what the whole incident was even about?"

"Yeah, she kissed me because Lissa told her to."

"And because she liked you. Lissa was jealous and made her kiss you." He pointed out.

"Oh."

"Hey boys." Lissa came into our aisle. "Watcha talking about?"

"Nothi-" I started.

"Does Max like Fang?" Iggy interrupted bluntly.

"Yes." Lissa answered just as bluntly.

"See?" Iggy did a happy dance, causing the same kid to grab his mom's hand and leave the whole store altogether.

"Iggy stop dancing." Lissa commanded. "Fang," she turned to me. "It's Max's birthday January eleven. Get her something from Maui."

"Why?"

"You have some confessing to do today. And what better way to get her to remember then something from here?" Lissa pointed to a necklace. "That's perfect."

* * *

**Max PoV**

Awkward car ride. That's all I can say.

Gazzy insisted we go to the pool.

"Really Gazzy? Don't you just want to relax?" Ella slumped in the car. "I'm tired!"

"Must be all the shopping." Anne smiled at her. "I'm tired too. How 'bout Fang, Iggy and Max take you Lissa and Angel to the pool."

"Good." Nudge sighed. "I'm tired too."

* * *

"Max? I like you swimsuit." Angel grinned at me. "Ella has good taste."

"Oh be quiet. I wish she could keep her good taste to herself." The swimsuit Ella had picked out for me was a baby blue two piece, I think they were all two piece, and was a halter top.

We four older kids walked Gazzy and Angel to the pool, where they immediately jumped in the pool and had a splashing fight. Lissa went to sunbathe in the chairs and Iggy awkwardly stayed with us.

"Sooooooooo..." He dragged out the o's. "I'm just going to be by Lissa..." He followed Lissa. Mumbling about "abort operation" and what a lost case it was.

"Fang, I'm going to follo-"

"Max." Fang grabbed my arm as I tried to go. "I want to talk to you."

He lead me to the edge of the pool and we sat down. I stared into the water as he sighed.

"I'm sure Iggy told you, I've got some certain memories back." He chuckled. "I want-need to apologize to you. I never meant what I said to you in second grade."

"Sure." I said sarcastically. The word was dragged out of my mouth.

"Really!" Fang grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. "I love you Max. I think I always did."

"You're lying! You really broke my heart when you said- what? wai-ah-wha-huh?" I couldn't form coherent words anymore.

"I have loved you Max." He said more boldly. "And I really regret what I said to you back then. When I first remembered the memories, I wanted to go back to being friends. But I don't anymore."

"What?" I managed to get out of my mouth. Gosh my mouth was dry. And was Maui usually this hot? Of course it is Max, I scolded myself. This is Maui, it's supposed to be hot. It's kinda known to be h-

"No, i want to be something more." He kissed me softly, completely sending thoughts about weather out of my head. I didn't pull away this time, I could feel him smiling against my lips. Dimly I heard Nudge clapping, Lissa cheering, and Iggy running over and pushing us into the water

Wait, what?

"IGGY!" I shrieked as the cold water washed over Fang and I. Iggy just started laughing hysterically, which Lissa ended abruptly by shoving *him* into the water.

"Fang." I grabbed his hands as he shook the water out of his hair. I looked him straight in the eye. "I think I love you too." And I kissed him sweetly. The world could have ended by tsunami, and I wouldn't have cared.

* * *

**FAX! OMIGOSH I LOVE FAX! Ahem, sorry. If you noticed, the last sentence is based on Nevermore and Percy Jackson. I loved that underwater kiss in Percy Jackson, PERCABETH all the way! Wait no, a mix of Nevermore and Breaking Dawn. Yeah that's it. But I still ship PercyxAnnabeth!**

**Review please! And friending my Facebook might bring on more fax! Come on guys, I really want to post Max's dresses, but I won't with only four friends. Thanks by the way to those four friends, I really appreciate it.**

**APOLOGIZE FOR MISTAKES. DID THIS ON MY IPOD.**


	27. Luau

**EDITED***

**Hey hey hey waffles!**** Here is chapter twenty seven! I'm trying to end it in like, ten chapters, I don't want to drag this out forever! But alas, I doubt it will be ten. Twenty maybe? Darn. But I have the plot line plotted out!**

* * *

**August 3  
****Fang POV**

And it was the best underwater kiss ever. Wait, I'm not Percy Jackson, nor was the kiss underwater. Soooo... It was the best kiss ever! Beat that Percy. And you Edward! AND YOU JACE! Ahem.

I wrapped my around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her arms went around my neck and I kicked behind me and came into contact with Iggy's shins, since he was just about to dunk me underwater. Hell _no_ Iggy, you are not ruining this for me! He groaned and I heard him SPLASH as he got out of the water.

But seriously, I thought it was a happy ending. Like when you get to the end of faery tales and it says, "and they kissed and lived happily ever after." But why, in the smallest part of my brain, did I think that we weren't going to get a happy ending?

**Max POV**

After our kiss, Angel kept oohing and aahing about how cute it was, we got kicked out, so we headed to our respected rooms, Fang's arm around my waist. Yup, stupid life guard kicked us out because we were scarring the minds of the little kids. Oh please, at this rate, babies are going to be swearing! No really, I overheard a cute little toddler say f-

"-inally!" Ella squealed. Us girls were crowded around my bed as I brushed my hair. I had just taken a shower and as soon as I stepped out, naked save for the towel, Ella grabbed me and shoved me onto the bed and demanded I tell her everything.

"How could we miss this!" Nudge and Ella wailed. "We've been waiting for ages!"

Lissa smirked. "Suckers!"

"Guys guys!" I rolled my eyes.

"We aren't guys." Angel pointed out.

"Waffles then. Okay waffles here is what happen-"

"Waffles?" Angel scrunched her nose.

"Ssh! And yes waffles. So, we were talking and stuff and I was thinking about the weather-"

Lissa snorted. "Be quiet!" Nudge hissed.

"-Aaaand he grabbed me, said he didn't want to be friends and I said, "what?" And then he was all like, "I want to be more then friends," or something and yeah, he kissed me." Lissa finished.

"Hey! That was my story!" I protested.

"Oh Max, now we have the luau to worry about." Nudge clapped her hands together.

"Huh?" I was still miffed about Lissa finishing the story. She had been close if she heard all that.

"Oh, you weren't here. While you guys were kissing," I shot Nudge a look. "Um, talking, mum said we are going to a luau on the twenty fourth."

"Two weeks away." Angel piped up.

"Yeah something like that, time doesn't matter in the summer. And Max," she turned to me and smiled evilly. "I have just the dress for you."

* * *

******August 24 Friday  
****Fang POV**

It's been two weeks since the kiss. All we have really done is eat shave ice, go to the beach and go shopping. I tried to be with Max when we go shopping, but the girls just whisk her away giggling about dresses for the luau.

As for me, I'm just wearing a cotton white shirt with brown shorts. Yup, that's me, Mr. Stylish.

I'm currently in my room, trying to comb my wild hair. I chuckled as I remembered the pink dye incident. And Max seeing me naked. Oops.

Iggy knocked on the door to the washroom. "You done in there? The mom's are rushing us."

"Yeah." I take one last look in the mirror and leave. That nagging feeling won't leave.

* * *

**Ella POV**

The first thing Fang notices is Nudge. She's dressed in a red Hawaiian dress with gold sandals. Then it's me, who's wearing a blue dress with white sandals and Lissa, who was wearing a purple dress with black sandals.

And then be sees Max. Like in all those cliché stories where the prince sees the princess last and is taken back by her beauty. Max's hair was left loose, We did it so it wouldn't take attention away from her dress. All that was in it was a gold headband with plumeria flowers on it. Her dress was white with halter straps, on her feet were gold sandals. We did her nails with gold crackle. Yessiree! We did a great job!

I see his mouth open slightly and his clamps it shut. He gulps and says, "you look beautiful." And takes her hand, where he leads a blushing Max into the van.

I look to my right and see Iggy. He walks towards me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I ask.

"Max obviously was given the most time in her make over." He says slowly. "What about you and the other girls? Even her description was longer than yours!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, we've been trying to get them together for years, this is our victory moment." I shrug. "I don't care, I like seeing her happy. If Max is happy, we're happy. "

"Well, you don't need a lot of time on your make over. You're beautiful already. I mean, Max is too, I'm just trying to be roman-"

I kiss him softly then pull away with a smile. "I get it. Lets go to the van shall we?" He offers me his arm and I take it with a giggle.

* * *

**Max POV**

I honestly don't remember much of the night. I remember everything being outside, everyone given assigned tables under the sky. i remember eating pig, Angel cried when she saw the while pig speared through get set in fire. Well, cooked, but Angel likes to say it was set in fire, which it technically was but- oh never mind.

I remember seeing the hula dancers. I can recall the fire dancers and the flowers that were put through my hair.

I can remember shoving chocolate cake and lemon and cocoanut bars into my mouth, hey! I daintily wiped my mouth with my napkin after! Don't give me that appalled look the other tables gave me.

But what I remember most vividly? The couple's dance.

* * *

"Max! I want to be a fire eater when I grow up!" Gazzy said excitedly as we watched the dancers breathe fire.

"Sure Gaz." I ruffle his hair. After the dance ended, the hostess went up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed this evening so far, we are almost done." I looked up and noticed the sky was dark now and had stars scattered everywhere. Time flies when you're having fun I guess.

"If you're a regular, you will recall the couples dance." She smiled warmly and continued. "Anyone just married?"

A couple of couples stand up, all blushing, the ladies smiling.

"Great! What are your names?" They answer and she asks them when they were married and such. She then beckons them up to the stage, where they wait for other couples to come up I guess.

"Anyone here for their anniversary?" More people stand up and she asks them their names and again motions for them to come up.

"Anyone else a new couple? Found love in Maui?"

No one stands up. Except for Nudge and Lissa.

"Oh! A um a les-"

"Wait! We aren't dating!" Nudge hurriedly makes the stop sign with her hand. "My brother and my friend had their first kiss here! I mean, it's basically their third but what I mean is-"

"They're a new couple." Lissa sums up.

"Oh! Who are they?" She scans our table and lands in me and Fang. "I'm guessing the blonde and the black haired?"

Lissa nods and pushes us up, much to my protests. But they fell on deaf ears.

"What are you're names?" She asks.

"Well," a man comes up to us with a microphone like he did with the other couples. "I'm Max."

"And I'm Fang." About twenty girls sighed over him. I rolled my eyes.

"Where was your first kiss?" She asks.

"Grade t-"

"At the pool behind our hotel." I hurriedly say. Fang just mumbles an oops.

"Aw!" She cooes. "When do you guys fall in love?"

"I've loved her since second grade." Fang says confidently.

Just about everyone swoons from how romantic it sounds. "Well, you know what to do! Come on up!" She calls.

We go up with the other couples and the mariachi band play a slow, but happy sounding song. Fang grabs my waist and I don't know where to put my hands.

I look around and see the girls putting their hands around their man's necks. I do the same and we start to sway.

"Second grade?" I ask. "That long?"

"Maybe it wasn't clear then," he says, "but I think deep down I always did."

I practically melt from how sweet that sounds. See what he can do? Makes me, Maximum Martinez into a puddle of Max goo. and I'm supposed to be bad ass!

"Same." I whisper so not romantically. I look out from the stage and see others dancing on the ground. I see Ella and Iggy together, Ella gives me a thumbs up. Lissa just gives me a smile.

"This is a great happy ending." I lay my head on his chest, wondering why I feel him stiffen at those words.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Those are your options! Tell me in a review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've reached my 100 goal my dear waffles! Lets try for 120!**


	28. Home

**EDITED***

**'ve forgotten to do disclaimers. I no own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I also don't own "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Tayor Swift."**

**Has anyone heard of Hold my Breath by Ellie Goulding? It's a great song and is the song my contemporary group is dancing to for the show. On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons is my jazz dance number.**

* * *

**Friday August 31  
Fang POV  
**  
One week has passed. Time honestly flies when you're having fun. We leave tomorrow but everyone doesn't want to leave. Maui was hot, back home it would probably rain or something. I remember reading on Facebook that there had been a lightening storm a few days ago.

Things with Max and I have been going smoothly. I had her birthday present hidden in my suitcase, Lissa insisted she would love it. Everyday, I look at her and can't believe I have her. She's mine and no local boy or anyone can have her... Wow that sounded possessive.

"Fang? Hurry up!" Max's mom urged. We were speed walking to the local strip mall that had the shave ice place, a Denny's, a General store, a snorkeling and surfboard rental aaaaand... A henna tattoo parlor.

Henna tattoos are a kind of paste that the workers draw with in your skin. In a few hours, the paste cracks and falls off in chunks. Underneath is a shape of whatever you choose, imprinted on your skin. It's temporary much to Gazzy's disappointment.

"I want an atomic bomb!" Gazzy said to the lady. She smiled and said it could be done, even though the only choices were plumeria flowers, dragons, sharks, fish, hula dancers and other Hawaiian related stuff, bombs not being one of them.

Nudge got a turtle on her rib cage, Angel got a halo on her arm, Iggy got a bomb as well on his shoulder; (none of these are really Hawaii so far, except for the turtle,) Ella got a plumeria flower on her ankle, Max got a plumeria flower on her back, and I hadn't decided yet. The moms didn't get any, it was expensive enough.

While Max got hers done, and before I got mine done, I looked at the book that showed all the designs available. I flipped the page idly and came across a picture of a shark, it's jaws wide open and rows of sharp teeth. I remembered-

_"Fang! Stop! Get it away from me!" Max shrieked._

_"What?" Fang was confused. It was an action figure of a very realistic, yet small shark that Iggy had given him. He had been waving it in her face claiming it was going to eat her._

_"I don't like sharks." Max confessed._

_"Why sharks? We aren't going to find a shark in Arizona." Fang laughed._

_Max glared at Fang. "So? One day, mom says we're going to Hawaii. And there are sharks in Hawaii right?"_

_"Not walking around on the beaches." Fang snickered._

_"I'm scared they're going to bite my head off." Max whispered. Fang realized the extent of fear Max had for sharks. He put down the shark and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"If I see a shark I'll punch it in the nose for you kay?"_

_"Kay."_

I had totally decided on my tattoo. "Max?"

Max looked up from watching the lady draw the flower on her from the mirror. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to get a shark tattoo."

Max paled

* * *

As we left the shop, getting clear instructions to not get wet, Nudge begged for one more shave ice. There was none were we lived, so it was a real treat for us. Of course everyone begged so our moms have in. It was hot after all.

Everyone got their own, but I can never finish mine, so Max offered to share hers. It was a blue vanilla and boy did it taste good. I looked at Max's lips and burst out laughing. Her entire mouth was blue. She just blushed and pointed to my mouth.

"I bet yours is just as bad as mine." She said as she pulled out a little mirror from her purse and made a face at the reflection.

"Well, to get it off we could just-" I kissed her and I heard Angel aw. Iggy just scoffed.

When I pulled away Nudge giggled. "Now it's worse." She laughed. Max and I just scrubbed at our lips vigorously with a napkin.

* * *

**Max PoV**

Boarding the plane was exhausting. First there was the whole Nudge squealing about a new lip balm, thus causing security to surround us thinking she said bomb. Gosh they're uptight.

When we finally all sat down and the plane ascended, I heard the familiar sounds of Gazzy puking. I just waved over a flight attendant and she hurried over to him with bags.

"Max? Can I have some gum?" Nudge asked drowsily. We were descending now and I remembered her ears hurt on planes. I gave her some and she thanked me.

"Me too." Ella yawned. She popped it into her mouth and started chewing so fast I laughed.

"Sh!" A bunch of passengers frowned at me.

"Geez." I popped my earbuds in and fell asleep; the last thing I saw was Fang smirking at me.

* * *

"Well, say good bye to the hot Maui, we've landed in Arizona!" The captain said over the PA.

"I never, ever, ever want to forget Maui." Angel said, hugging a stuffed turtle she had bought.

Iggy started singing, we are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift. Nudge and Lissa joined in while the moms just rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm glad we went." Max smiled at me. I pulled her close and kissed her, much to Gazzy's chagrin.

"Stop! That's like the one hundredth time!" He stuck his tongue out and made a face.

"I think it's cute." Nudge said. "I'm so glad you guys are together! We've been trying for years! I guess it's a good thing Fang got his memory back. Oh! Look at the ladies jacket! Excuse me miss! May I ask where you got that jacket?"

The lady told her then hurried away.

"Oh Nudge." Mom chastised as she got all our luggage.

After loading it all into our three respective vans, Lissa riding in the Martinez's, we drove home.

* * *

**Sorry waffles. This is a fillerish chapter. Now, expect a time jump next chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you, this story isn't really set in a school setting, so really, you aren't really missing anything. Just picture the gang dealing with homework, dating, eating, normal life. Please review and I'll see you guys next week!**


	29. Dylan

**EDITED***

**Here it is! Thank you so much for helping me out of a tight spot in science. Thank you guys soso much. Someone, not giving names, got this chapter early because I used their advice.****Thanks sososososososososo much to Wolf and MR Lover for letting me friend her on Facebook. Make sure you check my Hawaii photos on there! (EDIT- No longer existing.)**

**OMIGOD! I WENT TO THE MARIANAS TRENCH CONCERT BECAUSE THEY CAME TO WHERE I LIVE! And holy sh*t, Josh jumped off stage and came within two freaking feet from me! I didn't get to touch him though, all these crazy fan girls were surrounding him. -_-**

**Now my dear waffles, here is the time change.**

* * *

**January 10 2013****  
****Max POV ****  
**  
"Max! Over here!" I whirled around in the cafeteria and spotted my friends not at our usual table.

"Why are we over here?" I asked as I sat down and kissed fang on the cheek.

"Just some new twelfth graders. One's in my class his name is Sam. They took over our table." Fang informed me while biting into a cookie.

Our relationship has sky rocketed. It was hilarious when we got back from Maui on the first day back to school. Girl's jaws literally dropped when they saw us holding hands. And to make everything so much sweeter, Fang would walk me to my classes and kiss me goodbye whenever we didn't have classes together, which was often. Lissa joked that he broke down badass Max.

"The other guy's name is Dylan." Nudge said dreamily. "He's hot."

I looked over and saw two blondes. Neither were to my taste. But one of them...

_Max skipped along the halls. Grade one was such a change for her, but luckily she had all her friends._

_"Hey Ride!" Little Max looked over and stopped skipping. It was Dylan. He always stole her crayons and ripped up her work._

_"Hi." Max said monotonously while looking for an escape route. __Dylan bounded up to her with a smirk. Seeing such a thing on a little boy's face was a little chilling._

_ "I heard you're mommy packed you a cookie."_

_"What about it?" Max had planned on giving half to Fang, her best friend__._

_"Give it." Dylan held out a hand. __Max looked at it like it was a slug. She whirled around and tried to skip away really fast, but her little legs tripped and down she went, along with her lunch kit. __Dylan scooped up the bag, unzipped it while Max struggled to get up and took the cookie, yelling thanks as he ran away. _

Fang had comforted her over the loss of my cookie. He even gave me his, which admittedly wasn't as good my mothers, but t was the thought that counted.

"Isn't that-" Fang looked harder at Dylan. I guess he hadn't gotten all his memories back.

"I guess... I mean they're hideous." I answered Nudge's claim of their hotness, then caught Fang's glare. I didn't need him remembering Dylan used to bully me. I could take him now, with my awesome sarcastic comebacks and kick ass moves, but sadly at the age, I had been powerless.

"Hey." The guy called Sam had walked over.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Hello."

"Yo."

"H-hi." Wow, was that Lissa?

Sam sat down next to me. Fang tensed but Sam just smiled at me and turned to a dazed looking Lissa.

"You're in my math class." He smiled a thousand dollar smile at her.

"Uh huh." Lissa managed to say.

Fang grinned at me, as well as Iggy. None of us were used to a shy Lissa.

"Do you think you could help me? I didn't really get question-" he then named some number, but I blocked him out because Dylan had walked over.

* * *

**Lissa POV**

When Sam walked over and sat next to Max, I almost exploded with jealousy. I had noticed him staring at her for a while.

But when he started talking to me, all I thought was: cute boy taking. Must pay attention...what about math?

"Oh! Um, sure, wanna go to the library before break is over?" I noticed Dylan walking over.

"Great! Thanks." He got up and we went together, me flashing a grin at Ella and Nudge who gave me a thumbs up.

After helping him and having to ask him to repeat a lot due to my wandering attention, we returned to the cafeteria, since there was half an hour left.

"OMIGOD!" I clapped a hand over my mouth, my books dropping.

"Is that Fang guy beating up Dylan?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Hey my waffles! I know this chapter was freakishly short, but I really really really wanted to end there. **


	30. Sam

**Don't own Maximum ride, James Patterson does. WARNING: I don't know Dylan's last name, I thought it was Guther-Hagen. Please tell me in a review or PM what it is. Thanks!**

* * *

**January ten**  
**Max POV**

As soon as Lissa left and Dylan walked over, I knew everthing was going to go downhill.

"Do I know you?" He asked, smiling a smile that would make any girl swoon, but I felt like puking up my lunch. On reflex, I brought my bag closer to me, just in case he decided to steal it.

When Fang saw me possessively grab my bag, his eyebrows shot up.

"You look a little familiar..." Fang held out his hand and Dylan shook it.

"I know Maxy." He smirked.

There. Right there. That had been my nickname he would call me when he took my lunch or pushed me around. Fang 's face slowly changed from friendliness to realization.

"Dylan Guther-Hagen?"

"In the flesh." Dylan laid back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You-but-Max's lunch?" Ella knew all about his bullying.

"Um yeah, but I've changed." He assured her.

Nudge's dreamy look changed to a hard mask. "Leave."

"I'm different though!" Dylan protested.

Iggy was about to get up when BAM! Fang's fist flew out of no where and hit Dylan squarely on the nose.

"Don't even talk to my girlfriend." He growled.

Dylan sneered while holding his bleeding nose, and left the cafeteria. The room was silent, then all chatter started again, as if nothing had happened. Stuff like this happen all the time here.

"Fang!" I was shocked.

"What?" He shrugged. "He's an assh-"

"Fang?!" Lissa came running, towing a confused Sam behind her. "What was that?"

"That was Dylan." I said flatly.

"Dylan who?" She asked.

"Guther-Hagen." Nudge piped up.

"That asshole!" Lissa cried out. Students from the surrounding tables gave her dirty looks. As if they haven't heard worse.

"He's gone now." Fang said smugly.

"Thanks Fang." I laughed. We all talked and Dylan had flown out of our heads. For the mean time.

* * *

**After school**

"Hey Max, want to come to the mall with me?" Lissa asked as we walked home. She was supposed to help me with math, but it seemed she had other ideas.

"Um, can't math homework isn't going to get finished by itself." I kicked a pebble that was on the path.

"Come on Max!" Lissa pushed. "I'll treat you to pizza at the food court."

"...I'm driving. I always think we're going to die when you drive."

* * *

"Thanks so much for the pizza Liss. Why did you want to go to the mall anywa-oh."

"Oh what?" Lissa stopped drinking her ice tea. "What is it?"

"You planned this!" I pointed across the food court to where a blonde guy was talking with some other guys.

"What?! No! I just wanted to buy these awesome pumps!" Lissa protested as she kicked her foot out and showed me her purple pumps. "I swear! Oh god hide me." She ducked behind me as Sam looked over.

"Lissa? Is this a cru-"

"Max. Shut up and I'll give you twenty dollars to get me out of here without him seeing."

"Um, why don't you want to see him?" I was confused.

"Because-because, I'm scared. I don't want to talk to him."

"Okaaaaay, um..." I looked around. "OMIGOSH IT'S A TSUNAMI!" I pointed behind Sam and his friends. Even though there couldn't possibly be a tsunami here, people still turned and looked. Including Sam.

"Gogogo!" I pushed Lissa and all her purchases out of the food court.

"Really? A tsunami?" Lissa asked as we drove away.

"What? I was pressed for time! And I'll have that twenty dollars." I held out my hand, and grinned as she sighed and slapped the money into my hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

**I'm so sorry these chapters seem bad and rushed. These are fillers for um, something big.**

**Reviews are appreciated and Josh will sing for some.**

**"When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear, I'd never guess how we ever could have gotten here! You can say what you say when the lights go down..."**


	31. Birthdays and Memories

**EDITED***

**Hey hey hey waffles! So sorry about before, but here is the next chapter… WAIT!**

**For Socials I have to write a diary from a Norse Youth girl. She has a mother and I have no clue what to name her mother… review or PM me names please?**

**Disclaimer- me no own Maximum Ride . Me own plot.**

* * *

**January eleven. (My birthday!)**

**Max POV**

"Max. Out of the house." Moms shooed my out.

"I have homework!" I protested. It was true, Mr. Sea my math teacher had given us pages upon pages of homework.

"Do it at Fang's. we're setting up."

"For what?"

"Bye Max see you in an hour!" Mom cheerfully closed the door in my face.

At the time, I should have known she was setting up for a surprise birthday party, but I'm just dumb... I'm kidding.

I knocked on Fang's door and what the heck? Mom opened up!

I craned my neck and saw Lissa, Ella, Nudge, Iggy holding a cake, Fang, Angel, Gazzy and the moms! "SURPRISE!" They cried out.

"OMIGOSH guys! Thanks!" I squealed in a un Max like fashion.

"Come in come in!" Fang's mom ushered me in. Everyone was jumping up and down in excitement. I was becoming just as excited as I walked down the hall to the kitchen. Streamers and balloons were strung everywhere and I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"You forgot it was your birthday didn't you?" Fang smirked as he took my hand.

"Um, oops?" I laughed. Then gasped as I saw the huge as- the huge cake. It had two layers and was chocolate. All. Chocolate. Dark, milk, brown... My mouth watered as I continued to look at it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ma-ax. Happy birthday to yooooooou!" Everyone sang, Iggy horribly off key.

"Thanks guys!" I said happily.

"By the way, this is my present to you Max." Iggy told me.

"Okay, let's eat it!" I dove forward but Lissa caught me.

"Nuh uh uh. Other presents first." She chastised.

"Fine." I pouted. She led me to the living room where everyone sat down.

"Me first me first!" Iggy squealed in a girly voice.

"I already got yours Ig." I frowned.

"Whatever. It's a box oooooof..." He handed me a box and I opened it.

"OMIGOD! Cookies!" I squealed as well. "Thank you!" Inside had a dozen chocolate chip cookies.

Munching on one, Ella handed me hers. "I know you don't like going shopping, but Aeropostale seems to be someplace you'd like." She said shyly. "And we can go shopping together! And I got you those," she pointed to the other gift, "because I know you're glued to your iPod." It's true, I was listening to music in Maui whenever I wasn't with Fang.

Ella had given me a thirty dollar gift card to Aeropostale. The other gift was a pair of light purple headphones. "Thanks Ells!" I hugged her as I stuffed another cookie in my mouth.

"Slow down Max," my mom warned.

"Fine." I put the box of cookies out of reach.

"Here Max." Lissa handed me a bag.

I grabbed what was inside and groaned. Inside was two tubes of lipstick. What I think was a case of like, thirty different eye shadow colors, some eyeliner pencils and nail polish.

"For a rainy day." Lissa smirked.

I sighed. "Thanks Liss."

"Us next!" Gazzy and Angel chorused. I smiled and accepted their wrapped gift, which was pretty heavy. And bIg. I shook it and almost went deaf from everyone screaming that it was fragile.

I had failed to notice all the air holes punctured in. And then I heard it: a bark.

I quickly unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid to see a... Dog.

"OMIGOD!" I screamed. "A DOG? FINALLY! OMIGOD I'VE WANTED A DOG SINCE-"

_"Mommy, when can we get a dog?" Max asked a younger looking Valencia. Max herself seemed about seven._

_"I don't know Max, things are really complicated right now." Valencia answered quietly._

_Little Max stared uncomprehendingly at the tears in her mom's eyes. "It's okay mommy, Jeb didn't deserve you."_

_Valencia ran a hand through Max's hair. "Thanks Max, I-I feel better now. You can get a dog when you're older."_

_Max cheered as she ran to go tell Fang, leaving her mother with her thoughts of cheating husbands._

"-Um, forever!" I bit her lip. I smiled again and hugged the little dog.

"She's already potty trained and everything!" Angel explained.

"Omigosh thank you sososososo much you guys! I'm going to name you Magnolia!" I put Magnolia down and rubbed her belly. Magnolia just barked and wiggled.

Still rubbing Magnolia's belly, opened the mom's present. They had all chipped in.

"It's only fifty dollars because," Anne whispered the next part. "We payed for Angel and Gazzy's present. We aren't supposed tell you though."

"Thanks!" I hugged all three and put down the fifty-dollar chapters card.

"Me me me me mememememememe! Mine next Max! I hope you like it, I remember when you went crazy with mine in grade three even though mine was a toy and I was like a toddler. But yeah. Open it open it openit openit openitopenitopenit!" Nudge shoved hers in front of me.

"Oh, thanks Nudge!" I took it and didn't shake it this time. It was a dark purple digital camera.

"Oh! Thanks Nudge!" I said again as I quickly snapped a group picture by surprise and giggled at the outcome. The moms were smiling, I guess they knew I was going to take a picture. Angel and Gazzy were eating my-

"Hands off my cookies!" I shrieked. They dropped them like hot potatoes. "Thank yooooou." I said sweetly.

Nudge had her mouth open, I think she had been talking. Lissa was fixing her make up, Ella was playing with her hair, Iggy had the lighter-

"Iggy..." I watched as he made a tiny fireball and set fire to the wrappings off the presents. He quickly dumped his water on it and guiltily put the lighter down.

Fang had a tiny smile on his face, (where else would it be?) and he had a small box in his hands.

"Best for last." He said as he handed it to me.

I opened it and saw an angel wing necklace. I pulled it out and admired it. It glinted in the light as I went to put it on.

"Wait. It's a locket." Fang gently took it from me and opened the necklace. He handed it to me and I gasped.

It was our kiss. Someone had taken a picture of it. The light from the sun shone through my hair and had brought out my blonde highlights. Fang's hair looked almost blue in the sun. I blushed as I saw it caught his abs perfectly.

"It's-it's-"

"Beautiful?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and creepy that someone had taken a picture of us."

"Hey! That was me!" Lissa said defensively.

"It is beautiful though." I leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. Can you help me put it on?"

He wrapped his arms around me and I lifted my hair out of the way. I felt his fingers fumbling on my neck then he got the clasp.

"There." I smiled. "Thank you so much guys!"

"Happy eighteenth birthday Max!"

* * *

**So yeah, here yall go! And go watch Locked out of Heaven song by megan Nicole and Sam Tsui, I'm addicted to it.**

**Gonna make a heart-throb out of me  
Just a bit of minor surgery  
These desperate times call for desperate measures  
I'll give you something to cry about  
Show some skin, and would be, caché  
How could you let this get to desperate measures now?**


	32. This Can't Be Good

**Warning- this seems like it will climax into a rape story. It won't, not even close. But yeah, if you're getting vibes, ignore em, Max doesn't get raped. He mentions sex, but please, I am young and don't write that stuff. **

* * *

**February 13**  
**Max POV**

Tomorrow is the day of the Valentines Day dance. Normally, for the past eleven years I would be all alone and would go to the alternative for the dance, usually a movie. But of course this year, my last year of school and Valentines Day dances, I had Fang.

_**Last night**_

_"Isn't this pretty?" I asked Ella, Nudge and Lissa. We were all in Nudge's room showing each other our dresses. _

_"Um, it's a little casual..." Lissa pursed her lips. _

_It's was a dress I got in Maui. It was white and a halter top, they all were, with pink swirls over it. It was empire waisted and I thought it was pretty. _

_"It's pretty, but this is the Valentines Day dance. This is a big deal, soooooo..." Nudge chuckled evilly. _

_"Max. Here's your new dress. We can do your hair an hour until the dance so it lasts the whole time." Nudge said. She shoved a dress in my hands and then shoved me into her walk in closet. _

_I held it up critically. It had straps that were about two fingers wide. Half was yellow and the other half was purple, but it all blended into the middle so it didn't look loud. It was lower thigh length and okay, I loved it. _

So yeah. That's what I was going to wear. But first, Lissa told me I just had/italics to have my nails done a dark sparkly purple, which she didn't have. Now I was driving downtown to get some.

Everything went well, I bought it and was hurrying into my car because it was raining and getting dark. A dark shape came over me and I turned. It was Dylan.

"Oh, it's you." Brushed past him and managed to get my hand on the handle of my door, but I felt his hand grip my upper arm. Tightly.

"Um, that's a little more force then you ne-" he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

I screamed into his mouth and punched him in the jaw. He sprung back as I desperately turned around and opened the car door.

He reached across me and slammed it shut again.

"Aw come on Maxy. I've wanted you since I saw you in the cafeteria." He sneered and tried to kiss me again but I kneed him where it counts.

He doubled over but straightened quickly. With lightening force, he grabbed me and ran. I pounded his back helplessly, but he kept running. I watched as my penguin bracelet fell off onto the concrete, the smiling penguins staring at me as we got farther and farther. A little ways away, the bottle of nail polish opened and the polish dripped out in a trail. I was too busy pounding his back that I couldn't let the bottle go.

We eventually got to a a building. He pulled out a key and unlocked it and threw me in.

I scrambled up and tried to run towards the door, but decided that was stupid seeing as he was standing in front of it.

"Maxy." He walked towards me slowly. "There's only one way you're getting out of here." The door closed sinisterly behind him with a bang. "You have to have sex with me."

I made a face. "Uh, how about no? I'm in a happy relationship and I really wouldn't want to have sex with the likes of y-!"

I blinked right as he punched me in the nose. I felt it crack, yet I don't think it was broken. Sprained maybe. I whimpered quietly.

"Still no."

He slapped me so hard my ears roared after. I shook it off like I had withstood worse, but really, it hurt like hell/italics.

"Max. That's the only way I'm letting you out." I stared longingly at the door. It was unlocked, maybe I could run?

"Max. Answer me or I will-"

"What? Slap me again?" I managed to say sarcastically.

He considered this.

"Yes."

* * *

Brigid POV

I closed up the shop with a sigh. Today had been terrible. There were some really rude people out there! I walked to my car but dropped my keys next to a Volvo.

As I bent to pick it up, I caught sight of a bracelet. I furrowed my brow and walked towards it. It had penguins on it, where had I seen that before?

Max! I face palmed at my brain fart. I had been the one to give it to her in the first place! i picked it up, then saw a trail of sparkly purple. I looked down at it quizzically then stared at the trail. It led straight into a building.

I had a sense something was wrong so I walked the trail. Then I jogged. Then I full out sprinted.

I kicked the door open when I got to the building because it wouldn't open after the first few shoves.

I was greeted to the sight of a Max with two black eyes and a bloody nose. Dylan was talking to her, but from his clenched fists I could tell he was going to hit her again soon.

"What the ?$& is going on here?!" I marched up to him and in his surprise, found his pressure point on his neck. I pressed and he hissed as he went down.

"Are you okay?" I went over to Max and wiped her face with some Kleenex.

Even bruised and bloody, she managed to glare at me.

"Ooh I ook lie it?" She said as she pressed some more Kleenex to her bloody nose.

"Sorry. Reflex question." I apologized. I quickly called the police and when they arrived, Max told them the whole story.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me." Max said grudgingly. I guess she wasn't used to thanking people like me. People who had treated her like crap. Hey, that was only once! I watched as Dyaln was handcuffed and roughly shoved into a police car.

"You're welcome. Here." I handed her her bracelet which pooled into her hand.

"Thanks again." Max smiled as she put it around her.

"And I noticed that you know don't have any purple sparkly nail polish anymore, so here." I handed her my nail polish that I always kept in my bag for days where I just really wanted to do my nails outside of home. Good thing it was purple and sparkly.

Max stared at me. "Really?" She asked as she took the bottle.

"Sure. The one that broke was an O. P. I. That stuff is expensive!"

Max just pocketed it and stuck her hand out. "Thank you so much." I grasped her hand and shook it, as we parted ways.

**So yeah. This is part 1 and 2 combined btw. I'm sorry if it wasn't dramatic enough, I don't really know how one acts when kidnapped, especially someone with Max's personalty, stubborn and bad ass. But I hope this was good. There are about two/four chapters left. **

**You can't stop this, You haven't had enough you haven't had enough.**  
**Stuck now so long, just got the start wrong, one more last try, imma get the ending right**...


	33. Math and Lissa

**This is in the past. Remember last chapter was February 13. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

**January 25**

**Max POV**

I was reading a book, City of Bones, when I heard it; whispering. Lissa and Fang whispering to be exact.

Why was I getting jealous? Lissa wouldn't do what I had assumed she was doing, and Fang would never, ever cheat on my. But then I heard a giggle. And a chuckle.

I cautiously closed my book. Slowly I stood up and padded across my room and peeked out of the curtains to see in Fang'a room.

He was in there, the balcony doors open. Lissa was as well. She had a textbook open in her lap and was sitting in his desk chair. Fang was lounging on his bed, talking, though I couldn't hear. I saw Lissa's lips curl up and I loudly opened my balcony doors.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked pleasantly.

"Oh hey! I needed math help." Lissa waves. Fang just smiles at me.

"Want to help too?" Fang asks me.

"I'm good."

**February 3**

It was our sixth month anniversary. We had little celebrations every month, but Lissa tells me the sixth month is important or something. Fang told me he was planning on a dinner at Pescatores, a really expensive restaurant, then just a quiet night watching a movie in his room.

I was putting on dress pants and a dark red top, when I heard it. The giggle. I had heard that giggle about a thousand times the past few weeks.

I didn't have to look to know it was Lissa, in Fang's room. He kept the doors open, but the screen closed. I finished curling my hair and sighed as I slammed the curling iron in it's drawer.

I walked across the room and opened the doors.

"Ready to go?" I faked a smile as I saw the dreaded math textbook once again in Lissa's lap.

"Crap! I forgot! It's okay Max, I've got the reservations, I just need to get changed." I watched in silence as he pushed Lissa out of his room playfully and saw him smile at me before closing the doors.

**February 10**

Valentines day was close. I hated Valentines day really, but I felt different this year.

Fang refused to tell me what he was doing. But I was fine, as long as we did something.

We were walking in the park, holding hands. As we stepped around a bed of flowers, Fang stooped down and plucked one.

"For you my fair lady," he bowed as I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Thank you kind sir." He spontaneously kissed me which made butterflies fly in my stomach. I loved when he kissed me at random times and he knew that.

"I lo-" I put my arms around him as his phone rang.

"Sorry Max," he flashed me an apologetic look as he answered it.

"Lissa! Hey!" He chatted with her as my stomach dropped and my heart seemed to hurt a bit.

He hung up after a few minutes and sighed. "Math emergency. I gotta go."

"Um, we're neighbours. I'm coming with you." I laughed.

"Right right." He seemed distracted as he and I walked away from the park.

* * *

**This is a filler if you haven't guessed. The finale is close...**


	34. And It All Falls apart

**Hey guys! I had an amazing response to the last chapter and I thank you, reviews make me happy. UPLOADING TODAY BECAUSE I CAN'T ON THE WEEKEND. SORRY!**

**And thank you um, I'm lazy to look and see who said this, but thanks to the person who pointed out I got the POVs mixed up and what not. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I only own this idea, which I got because of an embarrassing moment in grade two.**

* * *

**Friday 14 **  
**Fang POV**

I hate dances. Okay, so I'm going with the love of my life, (dramatic much?) but I just hate dancing in general. And wearing a suit? Ew. Just ew.

I'm not going to describe my tux, it's a tux. You know what a tuxedo is, right? Anyways, it's six thirty ok and the dance is in half an hour. I just have to go pick up Max.

Iggy is going with Ella, Nudge with some guy named Alex, and Lissa is going with Sam, who she is dating as of just a weeks days ago.

Oh, I'm so bored right now, I'm just going to go over to Max's.

Max POV

Lissa is dead. I stare at myself in the mirror. A painful hour of utter torture! My face is like a-a-a _model!_

She made my hair look nice I'll admit. Big curls in a messy updo and she intertwined purple flowers in my hair. But my face? It's so not me.

She used a black eyeliner, which is okay, but then there was all this "hazy" purple eye shadow and my lips are so red I feel like a clown, except everyone says I look pretty. And waaaay too much blush.

I glance at the clock. I have ten minutes. I can Maxify myself again! I gently, but urgently scrub away the blush, don't need that. I take off a bit off the eyeshadow, it was way too dark. My lipstick job comes straight off and I put on shiny pink lip gloss. I glance at myself and smirk.

"Sorry Lissa, it had to be done." I say smugly to myself.

"What Max? Oh what the-?!" Lissa barges into the washroom at her name. "Max!" She glares at me, but slowly appraises me.

"Okay, that looks better..." She sighs. I take in her dark red lipstick, which suits her but looked terrible on me. She has on a red dress like the one Jessica Lee wears in Good to You but it's shorter, and she has a red choker on.

"You look great too. Sam will be happy." I say as she gasps. "Five minutes and Fang is already here."

"What? I'm not done yet!" I protest. Lissa looks around wildly and grabs my Angel wing necklace.

"Put this on. You wear my purple pumps and-and I think you're ready." She grabs my arms and steers me downstairs to where Fang waits.

Fang POV

Have you read those stories where all eyes turn to the beautiful lady? Well, that exactly happen.

I stared at Max as she came down all beautiful and wearing the necklace I bought her. She smiled as I held out my arm cheesioy and she accepted.

I looked behind me at Iggy who was staring at his date, her baby blue dress looking nice on her. As we all got into the car, I caught Lissa staring at me and she winked. Max saw too.

Max POV

When we entered the gym, the Committee had obviously worked their butts off. Pink, red and good streamers were braided and put around the walls. Fairy lights were stung around the gym and pink balloons floated around. The music was loud and the bass vibrated me.

I would look at Lissa occasionally, only to catch her staring at Fang. I even caught her mouthing, need to talk to you. Sure, a happy Lissa often resembles a flirting one, I just don't know what to think.

Take last week, we were at the local pool, and I only looked away for a second and catch her giving him a back massage! He said he was sore and all, but what do you think?

She has Sam, so I let it all slide out of my mind for the night. Nothing to worry about.

"Wanna dance?" Iggy asked awkwardly to Ella.

"Sorry Iggy, I don't dance." She answered just as awkwardly.

"Great!" Iggy grinned. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Oh, sure!" Ella skipped off with him, leaving me, Fang and Lissa and Sam.

"Fang, can I talk to you?" Lissa asks quietly. I watch as he nods and they go off to a corner.

"So..." Sam asks, trailing off. "Do you remember me?"

"From what?" I ask as I watch Lissa lean in and whisper something to Fang.

"I used to go to your middle school." He says.

"Mmhmm." I see Fang smile in response and clench my hands.

"Mrs. Gerrits class remember?"

_"Hey, wanna be partners?" A blonde asks Max. _

_"Sorry I'm with..." Max glances around. "Well, I was with someone but now I'm not, so sure."_

_The project was if food dye will diffuse after in cold water or got water. The answer is hot, but the point of this memory is that they know each other. _

"I remember!" I snap my fingers. "You were so funny!" I remember his colour jokes and water jokes, some funny just because they made no sense.

"Great." Sam says. I hear him suck in a breathe. I look over at Lissa and Fang and see her pinching his knee.

"It's nothing." I say to him. He slowly looks at me.

"If you say so." He drinks some of the pop he bought.

"So, how's dating Lissa?" I ask.

"Great, she's a passionate person." I raise my eyebrows.

"I mean, she's not afraid to speak her mind and-what the-?"

I whirl around to where I know he's looking, and get up from the table and run away. Because I can't watch someone else kissing my boyfriend. I left poor Sam watching Lissa kiss Fang.

**Mwahaha! **

**An empty room,**  
**I'm empty too,**  
**And everthing reminds me of you.**  
**There's so many things I shouldn't have missed.**  
**The more that I push and the more you resist. **


	35. Blackness

**Hey. Homework help please? I have a science experiment to see if hot corn syrup flows faste than cold, (it does,) and I need a "snappy title" Any ideas? Review or PM please!**

**Disclaimer- I no own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

**Febuary 14**

**Max POV**

_How? What the hell did this mean? What's going on I don't understand!_ Thoughts run through my mind as I ran to my car and tears streamed down my face. My hard facade had been stripped away by Fang last year, but if I knew this was going to happen I would have made them again. Bricks, strong ones that could never be broken.

_Stupid Max! Falling in love was a bad idea!_ I think furiously as I angrily jam my keys into the car's ignition and as I drive away, see Fang running towards me in my rear mirror. I don't know what to do, except stick my middle finger out at him which i know isn't mature. and drove out of there.

I sobbed quietly as I drove like a bat out of hell. How could Lissa do this? And Fang?! I drove so fast, and tears blurred my vision so much, I didn't even see the huge moving truck heading right towards me. Then I saw nothing.

**Fang POV**

When Lissa said she wanted to talk to me, I knew why. All those math sessions had been full of her threatening to end all mini Fangs if I ever broke Max's heart.

Talking about math for a sec, let me be blunt and say that Lissa was terrible. Almost stupid when it came to Math. She couldn't go to anyone else since I was actually signed up as tutor.

So tonight when she dragged me to a corner, I was kind of scared, but I smiled at her to show I wasn't.

"Fang." She says to me fiercely, leaning quite close. "At dances like these, I know your attention is going to wander."

"I'd never do that to Max!" I protested.

"Shut up I have a speech." She grabbed my knee and pinched it so hard I could feel her nails digging in.

"If you ever, _ever,_ break her heart, I will break your nose, your face and maybe even your arm." She sneered.

I leant really close to her until our noses were touching. "Look Lissa, I love Max more than everything, if you actually think I'd cheat on her or break her heart, you obviously don't know her or me."

"Well, being the best friend, it's my job to remind you to stay in place!" She was yelling at me now, we were so close I was scared and worried I'd kiss her. I guess a freshman heard me, because he pushed her into, causing her red lips to collide into mine.

We were frozen for only five seconds honest! before we broke apart so fast my head spun.

"EW EW EW EW EWEWEWEW!" Lissa screamed. She shoved the freshman and he crashed into his friend.

"DOUCHE!" She screeched. "I'm so sorry!" She turns to me.

"It's nothing." I say and vigorously wipe my mouth. I start to talk when I see Max, a betrayed, hurt and all out furious look on her face. I reach out to say something, anything, but she's already turned and ran. I see Sam when a horrified expression on his face. I leave Lissa to explain it to him as I run after Max.

"Max!" I yell as I chase her into the parking lot. I see her get into her car and stick her middle finger out at me. I witness as she drives like a bat out of hell, and can only stand and watch as a truck collides into the drivers side.

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I mean, "oh god I am horrible! I'm so sorry for ending there!"**

**Lolz see you next week! I'm bogged down with homework, but ya, got this out. My English teacher gave a creative writing assignment out, which made me happy, but with a four page, double spaced limit which I'm not happy about. That's only two pages really!**


	36. And She's Gone?

**Please read the A/N at the bottom after. It has conditions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Friday 14**  
**Fang POV**

White lights. White noise. I sit in an uncomfortable hospital chair.

Max is currently in a hospital room. She has broken ribs and her legs are crushed. But the worse part? She's in a coma.

Numbness. I know this is all my fault. I know Max thought Lissa was flirting with me, and that I was flirting back. But I honestly wasn't! All Lissa's threatening about me breaking Max's heart, and we both caused Max's broken heart and broken body. All my fault.

The whole gang was in the waiting room. Valencia though was with Max. Ella as well.

I wanted so badly be in there. As if reading my mind, Valencia came out of the room. She regarded me quietly. "Would you like to go next Fang?"

I wordlessly got up, but uttered a quiet thanks as I pushed open the white door and entered the white room. Ella had been sitting, but she got up when I entered. I passed her to sit and she squeezed my shoulder, before leaving.

There she was. Her beautiful face miraculously untouched and serene, the calmest I'd ever seen her hair lay spread out on the pillow. I tried to ignore the casts on her legs and the bandages around her body, but it was hard.

_"Max. Promise me you will never climb a tree and jump out of it. Little Fang said sternly. _

_Max was sitting up in a hospital bed. "Sure Fang." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Doesn't it hurt?" Fang asked. She broke a leg jumping out of the tree in his backyard. _

_"Yeah. But I'll live." Max grinned._

I had been scared for her then, but it didn't even compare to what I felt now.

"Max. They say you can hear me, so I guess I'll talk to you." I grabbed her hand and held it.

"I'm so so sorry. It wasn't what I know it looked like." I explained everything, about Lissa looking out for her and me protesting that I would never hurt her.

"But I did anyways didn't I?" I laughed hoarsely. "Please please, wake up." I rested my head on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Grade one_

_"Max?" Fang climbed through the window. "Max!"_

_"Uh wha?" Max turned in her bed. "Five more minutes."_

_"We're gonna be late!" Fang pushed the blanket off her. "We can't be late it's our first day of grade one!"_

_"I know! Gosh." Max got up quickly and went downstairs for breakfast, trailing a smirking Fang. _

* * *

_Grade three_

_"Max. It's Fang." Ella said loudly as Max unlocked the front door. _

_"I don't care." Max forcefully opened the door. Fang heard her yell about homework and not to bother her. _

_The door slammed shut with a small Ella glaring at him. Fang sighed as he went into his own house. _

_"How was school sweetie?" Alice pushed his hair up off his face and kissed his forehead. _

_Sad. "Fine. I got homework to do mom."_

_"Homework in grade three? Wow." Alice laughed as Fang trudged up the stairs. _

_He had Iggy. And all his other friends. But why did he yearn to have Max as a friend?_

_Why did she hate him? What had he done? Those thoughts plagued him every night. He had obviously done something, he just couldn't remember. _

* * *

_Grade six_

_Fang walked the hallways of his new school. Grade six was a big year for people. Him, along with Iggy and Max were all in different classes. Truthfully, he was a little relieved _

_"Ow! Crap!" Fang heard as he crashed down to the ground. Someone had bumped into him as he was on his way to the band room to practice. Fang was in percussion and wasn't afraid to say he was pretty good at it. He got to play crash cymbals, snare, xylophone and sometimes the drum set!_

_He rubbed his elbow as he watched her collect her papers. He craned his neck and saw the name in the margin. Max Marti-_

_"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching-" the girl cut off as she saw it was Fang. Her eyes narrowed and her face tuned a light pink. _

_"Max, it's oka-" Fang reached a hand down to help her up but she recoiled. _

_"Shut up." Max glared. "Leave me alone." Max stood up and brushed off her pants. _

_Fang almost pointed out that she was the one that had bumped into him, but Max had already left. Why?_

* * *

_Grade eight. _

_"Maximum Martinez!" The principal called. _

_It was his last year and off to high school they were. Fang spotted his mother in the audience dabbing her eyes with a tissue. _

_He watched Max walk up to the podium and shake his hand. She smiled a brief smile and was told that against all odds, she had passed. The audience laughed. _

_More names were called and then, "Fang Ride!" Among the applause he heard sighs from girls, but as always he ignored them. _

_"Good job Mr. Ride." The principal Mr. Batchelder shook his hand and they exchanged brief words. _

_Fang walked along the graduating grade eights. Some high fived him, or just smiled. But one glared. And for once, Fang glared back. What had he done?!_

* * *

_Grade ten_

_Fang puffed and huffed. _

_"Tired?" Iggy grinned as he easily finished off his tenth while Fang was just starting his eleventh. _

_"I hate P. E." Fang stated. _

_"It's just running. I think we're actually playing a game today." Max walked up to them. _

_She had gotten better. Fang suspected he disnt hate him anymore. They actually had a few funny moments. Being Iggy's best friend, she came over often and he knew her hatred of him had died away. _

_It might have been because of a small conversation. _

**_Memory with in a memory! Memception!_**

_"Max." Fang lay a hand on Max's shoulder as she at on the couch with Iggy doing grade nine homework. _

_"What." It wasn't a question. _

_"Um..." Fang gazed meaningfully at Iggy who got the message and left. _

_"I'm tired of you hating me. At least tell me what I did so I can apologize." He almost pleaded. _

_Max sighed and her shoulders seemed to sag. "I can't tell you Fang."_

_"Fine. But I apologize for whatever I did." He said stubbornly. _

_Max laughed and Fang's spirits soared. "Sure Fang. Though what you did isn't really forgivable. But apology accepted."_

_"Dodgeball!" The P. E. teacher blew his whistle and everyone gathered in the centre of the gym. _

_"Okay, if you're last name starts with A to P, grab a red pinny. Everyone else get blue." _

_Fang and Iggy walked to their side of the gym, Iggy smirking first at Max. _

_"I'll get you!" She called. _

_"As if!" Iggy scoffed without even turning around. _

_The game begin and Max threw a hard ball at Iggy. Iggy ducked and BAM! It hit Fang in the face. _

_Max clapped her hands to her mouth and hurried over to Fang, who's nose was bleeding. _

_"I'm so sorry! Omiogosh." Max grabbed Fang's wrist and stared at his face._

_"Take him to the nurses." The tea her said as he motioned for the game to continue. _

_"I'm really sorry!" Max babbled on. _

_"Ids fibe." Fang held a tissue to his nose. _

_"It's fine?"_

_"Yeah." Was his answer. _

_They walked in silence until they say the office. Before he could lose the courage, Fang asked quickly, "Wha did I do to make you hade me?" (Hate me) he had asked her about few times over the year hoping she tell him now that she didn't hate him, but alas..._

_Max stopped walking. "You can get there on your own."_

* * *

_Grade twelve_

_"Fang, you know I love you right?" Max laid her head on Fang's chest. _

_They were staring at the stars on a grassy hill. _

_"I didn't, but thanks." Fang laughed. They were both in a comfortable silence until Fang said quietly, "I love you too."_

_Max reached up and put her arms around Fang's neck. She brought her lips to his and he smiled against her lips. His arms encircled her waist and he deepened the kiss. Their lips fit like puzzle pieces. _

_She bit his bottom lip and he stopped her from going farther. "I have something for you. To match your necklace." Max smiled, but looked a bit disgruntled because they weren't kissing. _

_Fang slowly brought out a ring box. Max gasped. "It's not what you think it is." Fang laughed quietly. _

_Max stuck her tongue out at him and opened it. And gasped again. Nestled in the bow was half a ring with Angel wings being the top half. (Link on profile.)_

_Max quickly put it on. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."_

_"You're welcome. I didn't know if you'd like it, I went on a limb. I hope you like it. Don't lie. I-"_

_"Fang shut up."_

_She kissed him and before it got anywhere, Fang murmured, "not as beautiful as you." Then their lips met again and he shut up. _

I opened his eyes and rubbed them. I wasn't surprised to see they were wet.

"Max. I love you." I bent down and kissed her lips.

The monitor beeped. I panicked at the noise, and then started hyperventilating as I realized she was flat lining. Memories hit me hard, flashes of them.

_We both flushed and she slowly bent her head forwards, i reached up up and- _

_Wait wait wait!" I yelled. The stream stopped. "Truce?" I stuck my hand out. She looked at it quizzically, we weren't frien-_

_She leaned forward to get up, but I guess my hormones assumed different. I leaned forward and her eyes widened. We were so close but-_

_"Max! Please! What did I do?" I begged. "Aren't we friends!"_  
_"Look Fang, In grade two, this kind of stuff doesn't happen-"_  
_"What happened!" I exploded. _  
_"Nothing Fang. Nothing. Just, we can't be friends." and then she walked away. Out if my life. And as she walked away, I felt her slip from my memori-_

_"Just doing something that was long due." I stared wistfully at Iggy through the window to see Ella open the door, Iggy ask her and then Ella jumping up and down screaming yes. If only I had the guts to do that. Though not to El- _

_ I was reminded of our first kiss, where everything had gone wrong. Of when I saw fireworks and heard singing, though I blew her off and cracked our frie-_

_"No, i want to be something more."- _

_"I've loved her since second grade." -_

_"Don't even talk to my girlfriend."-_

_-And can only stand and watch as a truck collides into the drivers side._

"No. No, no no no!" I took her hand and started to cry again. I heard cries from the waiting room as they heard the beeping as well.

"Stop beeping! Make you heart beat for gods sake!" I yelled. Her body was actually getting colder. "Stop." I repeated, my voice cracking.

I pulled her towards me, sobbing as I heard footsteps. What kind of happy ending was this? So Cinderella gets her happy ending, Sleeping Beauty gets hers, god damn S_hrek_ gets his! Why can't we get ours?

I hear nothing then. The numbness is back. Not even white noise surrounds me. There is nothing. But, what's that? Bu-dum. Bu-dum. Bu-dum

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**** Need ten before I post the next chapter.**** Don't hate me, it just seems this story is dying out AT IT'S CLIMAX! I get hundreds of views but not a lot of reviews anymore. Don't hate me! Just need to know people want me to continue. No flames please, they don't count.**


	37. Epilogue

**Thank you so much to maxridelover56 for friending me on Facebook. And thank you all for reviewing, I said I only needed ten and more than ten reviewed. It certainly showed me you want this to continue. Though this is the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Seven years later**

**Fang POV**

We were sitting in the porch of my house. Lissa turned to me. "They grow up so fast."

"I know, they were raised well." I patted her knee affectionately.

Lissa smiled. "Thanks! I try! It's hard work raising kids." She sighed dramatically. "You aren't so bad a dad."

"I was talking about the mother. You know, Max?" I said sarcastically. "My wife?" _Love of my love...soul mate... "_And thanks, i know I'm great."

Lissa grinned. "I thought you were talking about my kids."

I rolled my eyes. "Your kids are okay I guess."

"Hey!" Andrew, Lissa's son huffed. He ran over. "Mom! Angel is being a meanie!" he complained, referring to Max's and my daughter. "She hit me!"

"Angel!" I scolded. "No hitting anyone. Apologize to Andrew!"

She looked at me innocently and turned to Andrew. "Sorry." Angel didn't sound very sorry, but I let it go.

The door behind me opened and Max came out and kissed my forehead from behind.

"Hey," I murmured. She squeezed in beside me and scooted Lissa over.

"I heard Nudge got a job as a model." Max said to me as she hoisted our other daughter Crescendo onto her lap.

"Yeah and I head Ella has a job as a hairdresser." I replied.

"Yeah, Nudge's." Max laughed.

Lissa said, "I heard one of Anne's kids is working in the military!"

"That'd be Gazzy." Max rolled her eyes.

"And Iggy." I added. "He phoned me about a month ago. He's bomb maker or something with Gazzy. In charge of guns...something like that. I honestly forget."

Max feigned a hurt look. "My best friend got into the military and didn't tell me?!"

Lissa grinned and mentioned, "What about Angel?"

Max smiled. "She's finishing college. I guess Gazzy didn't do college being in the military and all."

We drank lemonade and ate the cookies Angel had made with Lissa. Max and I were less than great cooks. Though Max could now make slightly less burnt pancakes, and I didn't burn water. We usually order in for meals or go out. Max's job brings in quite the cash.

After about twenty minutes, Lissa walked away and got her two kids Andrew and Sasha. "We'll be going now!" she called.

Max, Crescendo, Angel and I yelled good bye.

"Well," Max said, "where's Nick?"

I stood up, "I'll check on him, you stay here. "

I headed inside and up the stairs into the nursery where our youngest was. Nick was sleeping peacefully in his crib, so I just sat in the rocking chair and watched him.

_He took her hand and started to cry again. As he pulled her towards him, he felt something beating in her chest._

_"Max?" he whispered hopefully._

_"Faaaang...?" Max moaned. "Everything hurts."_

_"Sssh, don't talk." Fang called for a doctor. "SHES AWAKE!"_

_"Fang, tone it down." Max groaned. She wiped her face._

_Doctors ran in and pushed Fang out of the way._

_"Sorry son, we need you to get out." a doctor apologized. "We'll call you after the parent arrives."_

_So Fang waited it the waiting area, along with the rest of the flock. Max's mom, Fang's mom and Gazzy and Angel's parents were all there, looking worriedly at Fang._

_"What was that all about?! A bunch of doctors ran in! We heard the beeping!" Valencia was panicking. She was normally such a laid back person. Fang guess this made everyone high strung._

_"her heart starting beating again!" Fang cried out. Everyone started crying and Valencia hugged him._

_"It was you wasn't it?" she smiled a watery smile._

_"Huh? what did I do?"_

_"Did you talk to her or something?"_

_"I hugged her..." Fang said._

_"I like to think she came back because of your touch." Valencia hugged him again, then hurried into the room to see her daughter. _

_Fang smiled. Everyone joined in as a group hug. Everything was going to be okay._

And all was okay. We had a wonderful family, Max was a writer and I was a stay at home dad. Max always complained that she always got the money for us, but I knew she was glad someone was taking care of the kids.

Brigid was still a hairdresser. Our family hair dresser actually. She was okay with our relationship, she along with Nudge and Ella were the ones that primped Max up at our wedding.

Lissa as you probably guessed married Sam. She had explained everything to him and he took it well. Max was her Maid of Honor and she let Max wear pants. Though she had to have make up put on her. She had Andrew and Sasha and they were a great family.

As parents, we were all young. But we were good parents! I smiled as I headed back downstairs.

Max was sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on amnesia and other forms of memory loss. She looked up as I came down the stairs.

"Ironic huh?" she laughed as I nuzzled her hair.

"Very." I agreed. "How'd it feel being dead?" I asked softly.

Max stilled under my lips. "I felt like I was underwater. Like a tsunami hit or something. I felt barely there and I could hear voices. I guess that was before my heart stopped because it was you. I heard your story and was trying so hard to get to you to apologize for assuming the worst and for running away. When my heart stopped, I felt myself freeze and was being pulled downwards. Then the pulling stopped and I felt warm arms bring me back."

I was quiet. "It was you." she smiled. "You brought me back."

"I'd go to hell to bring you back." I vowed. "I'd jump off a cliff for you."

"Thats a little random." Max laughed. Just then the door bell rang.

"Doors open!" Max yelled. "It's Ella," she assured me.

Not only was it Ella, it was Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge.

"It's your birthday!" Ella sang, her arm around Iggy. They were engaged to get married in two months.

Max frowned. "It is?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. He picked her up and spun her around. "My bestie forgot she invited us all? And she forgot her birthday!"

I was indignant. "I was her bestie first!"

Iggy rolled his eyes again. "Whatever Fang, whatever."

Max smirked. "I've been busy writing. Guess i forgot the date. Oh and Iggy's my bestie, Fangs my husband."

"And bestie," I put in. She just chuckled.

"How does the Angel Experiment sound as a title?" she asked everyone.

"Sounds interesting!" Ella piped up.

We all ate cake and Angel, my kid, hugged Aunty Ella. Crescendo watched Nudge in awe as Nudge showed her how to French braid. Nick was fast asleep in Angel, the older one's, arms.

And Max and I just smiled to each other and she rested her head on my shoulder. This was a moment I would never forget. Even if Max slugged me.

**Gosh, it's been so long! I'd love to thank those that favourited and followed and such. All reviewers will be thanked. Just a chapter with all those that reviewed. Thank you so much for all your support. **

**Please keep reading: I was thinking of doing a one shot of Max and Fang's wedding. Please tell me what you think about that, I don't want to write a story no one wants. I'll see you in the very last chapter/thank you.**


	38. Thank You

Okay waffles. Holy crapola it's been a heck of an almost year. Not really a year… anyways without you people I wouldn't have really gotten this far.

Pearl: Thank you for the homework help,

Dragon: The constructive criticism,

Pearl: And for sticking with us.

_**First of all, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TMI for beta'ing for me for a while.**_

**I want to thank every single person that reviewed, good or bad:**

_This is guests and those who logged in mixed up._

* * *

thefatcat25

peyton

jericah102

Skatzaa

DevoraDeath

Wolf and MR Lover

GiraffeMiss

faxMRpercabethPJ

MRFF

bloodygummybearlover4ever

Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark

Bad1017

Cat musketeer

MissSemi-Dependent

GiraffeMiss

maximum-ride-lover-1

beautifulmonster111

idk right now

xXxScars Still ShowxXx

emily5637

Illovebooks

puckabrina-FAXfan

bailar

.Clover

Twelve13

TheRashinator

WingLover2000

HeadOverHeelsInHate

Awesomness

AnotherBirdKidInTheSky

MusicalAngel499

Keira

YouNeverKnow36

Eptastic-Ninja

FAXFOREVER

Metal Flowers

TRPAODAP- Call me Kloe

IzzyPure

Fang is awesome

xXxAronoelExXx

unl3ash

The Bronze Loyal

GirlStandingInTheRain

Chlerek and Clace

MaximumRideFanFiction

Jeka564

Emma

FAXIMUM RIDDLES

Dragon Queen

Fyre and Water

**Everyone that favourited:**

Alliebug97

Angel5899

AnotherBirdKidInTheSky

Be953

BlackFireIsAlive

BlackSkinnyJeans101

Damianluvr

DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss

DevoraDeath

EllaDancer

Ellis Alpha

Fang is awesome

HelloICouldCareLess

IggyisAWESOME98

Jeka564

LaylaLively143

Makaylee

Ms-sarcastic-to-ms-quiet

PandaBear-28

Plain-Jane001

SkaterGirl222

Terri1456

Tribal Dragon Queen

Twelve13

fashion forward

**Everyone that put this one his or her alerts:**

ARMADILLO76

Angel5899

AnotherBirdKidInTheSky

Be953

Bieber-Lover

BlackSkinnyJeans101

Chlerek and Clace

DaughterofWolf

DiamondBlair-KnifeThrower

EllaDancer

Eptastic-Ninja

FaaadedRainbow

Fallen Emo Angel

Fang is awesome

Funracheal

FutureMusicianWriterGamer84

GirlStandingInTheRain

GracieLou12

HelloICouldCareLess

IggyisAWESOME98

Illovebooks

Jeka564

Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov

LaylaLively143

.Feathers

Lunara7

Makaylee

MechanicalFiend

Ms-sarcastic-to-ms-quiet

Ms. Nosferatu

PalmerPie

Plain-Jane001

RestrainedOnTheLeash

SkaterGirl222

Skatzaa

Smileyface554

TRPAODAP- Call me Kloe

TalktotheHalo

Terri1456

The Bronze Loyal

The Devil's Best Friend

TheRashinator

TotallyME3

Tribal Dragon Queen

Twelve13

fashion forward

.Clover

WingLover2000

Wolf and MR Lover

YouNeverKnow36

anthony11899

avidreader5566

bailar

cat musketeer

darkheart789

emily5637

everlastingwolflove

faxMRpercabethPJ

ilookOnTheBrightside

jericah102

kittycats131

klapotomous

maximum-ride-lover-1

maxridelover56

midnight cresent

missblueberriecupcakes

scyrilx

teampeeta07

thefatcat25

theworldisnotending

thoughtxxbubble

twixtastebloodyawesome

unl3ash

verno1

x. 'reOnCamerax.X.x

xXxScars Still ShowxXx

**And to the few who friended me:**

puckabrina-FAXfan

emily5637

Ellis Alpha

sb0914

maxridelover56

**There were two more, but um, I didn't get your usernames. I of course won't say your real names. But thank you anyways!**

**If I missed your name, and I probably did, thank you so much. Also I probably misspelled some too. Oops.**

**So yeah. Thanks for sticking around since July 5.**

**If you're still reading, please continue.**

**I have a new idea for a story that will be released some time in the summer. It revolves around Ella and Iggy! All human once again. More details on my profile soon so check it out often**

**BYE!**


	39. BIRTHDAAAY! :D

**Hey guys! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! SO HERE IS MY PRESENT TO YOU PEOPLE!**

* * *

**It's been a few days and I feel weird not writing anymore chapters. D: Buuuut, here is a bit about what the next story is about:**

* * *

Main Characters: Ella and Iggy (I'm a Eggy shipper.)

No boy ever made Ella feel different. Boys were mean and gross! But the boy before her drum lessons made her feel... weird. As if butterflies were living in her stomach. Whenever he walked out of the room and Ella walked in, their eyes would meet and the butterflies would start to fly. As her lesson started, she noticed the boy would sit outside the door, then leave after a while. After her lessons end, her life continues on, though the boy never leaves her mind. When her big sister Max excitedly introduces her new best friend, what will happen?

Iggy has never dated. Sure, he's had crushes, but never dated anyone. His older brother Fang has dated plenty, though he's not a player. Fang's girlfriend Max is his best friend. Her sister... she makes him feel odd. Like he's on top of the world when she talks to him or looks at him. He's seen her before at his drum lessons, she's an awesome drummer.

Will music bring them together, or tear them apart?

* * *

_cricket...cricket..._

_That part sounded dramatic no? The story plot might change from this to later, i don't know. I'm happy right now with my idea, but it will probably develop._


	40. The Wedding

**This story is dedicated to my BFF in real life, who I convinced to get an account, Kit. Kat. 0406. She refuses to write stories, but I bet if you guys persuaded her, PM and stuff, she would... I can just imagine her looking at her inbox like, "wtf?!" Just tell her I sent you. And be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

* * *

"Max? You ready?" Nudge asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Nudge! I'm naked go away!" I yelled as I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

Nudge came in anyways with Lissa, Ella and Brigid. My eyes widened in horror as I caught sight of the hair products in their arms. As well as heaps of make up.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I ordered. "It's bad enough I have to wear a dress."

"Look Max," Lissa plugged the hair curler in. "At my wedding, you can wear pants."

"Fine." I huffed. I secretly did want to be pretty today. Not that I wasn't already,... Ha I'm not that full of myself.

Brigid got to work curling my hair and putting it in some kind of half up hair do. Ella started painting my nails a light purple with glitter at the tips and Nudge and Lissa started putting make up on me.

The results were beautiful. I won't go into much detail. But my lips were a pink and my eye lashes fuller. I had brown eyeliner with wings at the corners.

My wedding dress though, I will go into full detail. It had a sweetheart neckline with a train. There was swirling stitching over the top part and the bottom part had ruffles that started small and got bigger the closer to the ground you get. It was white of course, but had tinged of purple, so light they were hardly there. We would have to left it a little, because the wedding took place outside, and everyone was freaking out about it getting dirty.

"Ready Max?" Ella asked as she grabbed my hand. I realized that it had been shaking and had to stop my leg from jumping around.

"Cold feet?" Brigid smirked.

"Of course not! Just nervous." I took a deep breathe. "Let's do this." We got out of my house and into Lissa's Cooper, a cute little beige, white and brown car. She drove to the church and it took all I had to stop shaking.

The wedding party was Ella as my Maid of Honor and Iggy as the Best Man. The rest of my brides maids was Lissa, Nudge, Brigid and Angel as the flower girl. Gazzy was the ring bearer and Sam was a grooms men. Hah, girl power! Um, anyways...

Lissa, Angel, Nudge and Brigid went first, Fang and his group already at the altar. I had no father to walk me down the aisle, so Mom was to give me away.

Mom had thrown herself into the planning. The location, the food, (her cookies was the dessert, ad well as a cake Iggy made,) the flowers, everything. Before the wedding, she had pulled me aside and hugged me. My face was buried in her hair, that smelled of flowers.

"Visit sometime." She held me at arms length and smiled a watery smile.

"Duh!" I broke the moment. Oops. "I will so often you'll be sick of me."

Mom chuckled and hurried away to do more last minute planning.

Now, she was clutching my arm as Ella held my train up.

Fang stood at the front. My gaze was drawn to him as everyone else's was drawn to me. I heard the whispers, "beautiful!", "what a lovely bride!" But all I heard was my own breathing. All I saw was Fang's smile, that had never failed to make butterflies start having seizures in my stomach. He had his hair cut for the wedding, and I giggled as I remember the time Iggy had dyed it. Mom stared at me quizzically, but we had reached the end.

With tears in her eyes, she placed my hand in Fang's and everyone sat down, seeing as thy had been standing. I faced Fang and he smiled reassuringly at me.

I heard him say I do, and almost missed my cue. He promised to protect me, I did as well. In sickness, health and all that. He promised me he would remain faithful and love me until he died, I barely got out my promises, my mouth was dry and my throat was parched. But I got them out, and we kissed to seal it all.

The audience burst into applause and we kept kissing. As we pulled apart, I stared into his eyes and his into mine. The sun bright and shining, like his eyes. "I won't ever forget this," I mumbled into his lips and I felt him smile.

* * *

**There! All done! I apologize for the wait, I have been so so so busy. In one week, all my A/Ns will be deleted and a lot at will be left is a clean story. Editing is still going on. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS**


End file.
